welcome to the darkness
by Shaynna
Summary: UA lemon slash Les parents de Harry sont encore en vie, Voldemort n'a pas tenter de le tuer, mais il poursuit sa conquète du monde... Harry va tomber sous le charme du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, j'ai nommé le grand, le sublime, lord voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation de la fic'**

**Auteur** : Shaynna

**Titre** : Welcome to the darkness ( moi, saine de corps et d'esprit, certifie avoir créer cette fic

avec ma simple imagination… on se croirait dans les testaments !Mdr)

**A disclamer** : les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas a moi ! snif, sauf ceux que j'ai

créer de toute pièce (c'est a dire pas grand chose) par contre l'histoire c'est la

mienne ! ouf au moins quelque chose qui m'appartient ! je tiens a dire avant de

commencer que J.K.Rowling est une auteur fabuleuse et qu'elle me fait pleurer (si si je vous assure ! qui n'a pas pleurer lors de la mort de Sirius ? hun ? toi la

bas ? pfff je te crois même pas !)

**Rating** : M

**Pairings** : HP/LV et en second HG/RW (même si je n'en parlerais sûrement pas beaucoup

voir pas du tout mais on sais jamais)

**Genres** : …

**Summary : **les parents de Harry sont encore en vie, ainsi que sirius, remus, et Peter.

Voldemort n'a pas tenter de tuer Harry le soir du 31 octobre, et Harry tombe sous

le charme du mage noir j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort…


	2. le commencement

Welcome to the darkness…

Première fic' rien qu'a moi!! Niak ! donc préparer vous a trembler, frémir, pleurer,… lol. Soyez pas trop méchant avec moi c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla _& pensées.

_**Chap 1 : Le commencement**_:

« Harry! Te voila enfin! On t'as chercher partout ! » entendit le dit Harry derrière lui.

« Ho Hermione ! content de te revoir ! » s'exclama faussement Harry avec un sourire ironique collé aux lèvres.

« mais enfin Harry, le train va bientôt partir ! tes parents n'ont pas pu te déposé à temps ? » questionna la 'meilleur amie' du fils Potter.

« 'coute Hermi t'es gentille mais la je cherche quelqu'un ! OK ? » s'impatienta l'héritier de la famille Potter.

« ho c'est bon pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! je suis ton amie tu le sais bien ! alors si tu as un problème tu me le dis, d'accore. »

& _non mais, elle se prend pour mes parents celle la ! déjà que eux c'est limite si on se parle alors elle crois qu'elle va faire le prêtre pour moi ! heu je crois qu'elle attend une réponse là._ &

« mais oui, mais non ! j'ai aucun problème t'inquiète pas Hermi, et puis va rejoindre ton _petit copain _il va s'inquiété sinon » fit Harry tout en insistant bien sur le 'petit copain'.

« c'est sensé être ton ami aussi Potter » entendirent-ils derrière eux, une voix traînante, plate, sans aucune émotion transparente. Cette voix est caractéristique des Malfoy, et justement, l'héritier des Malfoy se trouvait juste derrière eux et écouter leur conversation d'un air mi intéressé, mi ennuyé.

« on ne t'as pas parler Malfoy, et ceci est une conversation privée. » rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire sarcastique accroché a ses lèvres « aller viens Harry, on a pas a rester avec cette pale figure de serpent »

« va-y je te rejoins. » fit Harry avec un sourire convainquant.

« comme tu veux, mais dépèche toi quand même » intima-t-elle.

Harry ne se rappelait que trop bien le jour où la situation avait commencer a se dégrader, et avec ses parents et avec ses soit disant amis.

**Flash back :**

Tout avait commencer le jour où Harry avait rencontré Drago sur le chemin de traverse lors de son entrée en première année, bien sur ses parents avaient déjà tout choisit pour lui, ses amis, sa maison, ses études futures, tout, absolument tout et ce, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Mais ce jour là, il avait désobéi a ses parents et avait parler avec Drago Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, celui même qui était un mangemort déclaré mais personne ne trouvait jamais de preuves contre lui. Bref, il lui avait parler lorsque Mme Gripurge (Nda : je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) leur confectionnaient des robes pour Hogwarts. Les deux jeunes garçon s'étaient découverts de nombreux points commun, mais aussi une divergence qui n'allait pas plaire a leur parents respectif, les un était pour Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, vous-savez-qui en personne, le mal incarné, le mage noir en puissance (Nda je crois qu'on a compris de qui il s'agissait); et les autres étaient du côté de la dite 'lumière', du défenseur des pauvres et des opprimés, des né moldus, des faibles, des cracmol et des moldus, bref tout les opposants. Mais malgré cette 'barrière' ils étaient devenus ami, mais en secret. Bien sur Harry avait fait tout ce que son père lui demandait jusqu'à un certain point, en effet, celui-ci s'était rendu compte que son fils, sa chaire de sa chaire et son sang, était ami avec un Malfoy et depuis le courrant ne passait plus, ils ne se parlaient plus que très rarement depuis ce jour maudit où le grand James Matthew Potter lui avait demander de cesser de le voir et de lui parler. Puis du côté de ses soi-disant 'meilleur ami' qu'ils s'étaient appeler eux même, et bien cela faisait un ans a peu près, lorsqu'ils avaient appris ses penchant pour la gente masculine en le voyant embrasser Théodore Nott, un garçon de son année à Serpentard, son premier petit ami masculin, beau, sympas, a cette époque ils étaient en 5ème année.

« comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ! tu aurais pu au moins nous le dire ! » s'exclama la miss je-sais-tout-sur-tout sur un ton catastrophé.

« et en plus avec une langue de serpent ! beurk c'est dégelasse » compléta Ron avec une mine dégoûter et au bord du vomissement. Le pire c'est qu'ils lui avaient dit que ça se soignait peur-être avec une potion ou un sortilège, vraiment n'importe quoi, des esprits très étroits et surtout très fermés, si ils en ont un.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ces deux la franchement, Harry avait ri pendant plusieurs minutes rien qu'a voire leur tête. Bien qu'en publique ils se montre amicaux avec Harry, juste parce que ses parents étaient célèbre, sa célèbre médicomage de mère et son célèbre auror de père. Enfin il avait Drago comme ami d'ailleurs personne ne se serait un jour douter que ces deux là étaient en réalité meilleurs amis. Mais bien que Harry soit à Gryffondor, il s'entendait parfaitement bien avec tout les serpentards, et il était resté ami avec Théo après leur séparation qui s'était d'ailleurs passer sans pleurs, ni fracas, rien.

« … »

« scuz tu disais quelque chose Drake »

« pfff toujours dans tes pensées, hun ? »

« hum, alors tu disais ? »

« je vais répéter mais sache que c'est juste parce que c'est toi, un Malfoy ne se répète pas. Donc t'as passer de bonne vacances ? t'es parents t'on foutu la paix ? »

« mais bien sur ! mon petit Dranichou. Mais mouais ça a été, j'ai déjà vu pire, et puis ton livre m'a permis de faire quelque chose au moins, d'ailleurs tu remerciera ton père pour moi. Quant a mes parents, tu sais comment ils sont ! des vrai Gryffondor, comme dab interdiction de sortir, pas le droit d'envoyer des lettres autre qu'a des gryffondor et particulièrement a weasmoche et Granger. Pfff dire que j'ai été ami avec ça ! » fit Harry une mine dégoûter et faussement triste.

« tu sais que tu viens de t'insulter toi même ! mon pauvre ! tu dois vraiment être au bord du rouleau. »

« mouais, si tu le dit »

et le voyage jusqu'à Hogwarts se passa sans autre interaction.

« Harrrrrryyyyyyy ! te voilà enfin » cria une voix féminine, a l'entrée du hall.

« ho non je suis maudit, elle me laissera jamais tranquille ! » se plaignit notre gryffondor national.

« je te laisse tu sais que je suis allergique au sang de … enfin à Granger » se rattrapa le serpentard, car la mère de Harry est une née moldu et malgré le fait qu'il ne s'entende pas avec son père, il n'aimait pas que quiconque insulte sa mère. « A plus et bonne chance ! t'en aura besoin avec ceux là » fit-il en désignant la table de gryffondor.

« … »

« alors Harry il te voulais quoi la fouine ? » questionna Hermione avec un sourire moqueur en tenant la main de son petit copain.

« rien qui te concerne Granger »

« ho c'est bon tu lui parle pas comme ça Potty » répliqua Ron ce qui attira les regards des tables voisines. Etonnés de voir les trois inséparables en pleine crise.

« je lui parle comme je veux Weasley » fit sadiquement Harry, qui n'avait pas digérer le coup de celui-ci lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Théo.

« quoi tu m'en veux encore pour TON petit copain ? » se moqua-t-il.

« t'as été trop loin là Weasel » (Nda : ça veut dire belette en anglais !ça va bien avec son nom !) tout en disant cela, il sorti sa baguette.

« que se passe-t-il ici ? » beugla une voix venant de la droite.

« rien professeur » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« dans ce cas pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous avez sorti votre baguette M.Potter ? » répliqua le professeur d'une voix doucereuse.

« … »

« c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, 10 points en moins pour gryffondor et vous aurez une retenu. Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents sont 'célèbres' qu'il faut vous croire tout permis Potter. » un rictus sarcastique apparu au cour de sa tirade.

« bien _monsieur_ ! » répondit Harry en accentuant le monsieur.

« dans ce cas retournez a votre place ! »

« t'es foutu Potter ! » ricana Weasley derrière le dos du professeur de potion.

« et toi t'as rien perdu pour attendre » puis il parti se dirigeant vers le bout de la table a côté de Seamus et Dean.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le dîner était déjà servit, et tous commentaient les fissures qui étaient apparues dans le trios.

« cher élèves, bonsoir » (Nda j'ai pas pu résister a imiter j Chirac), le directeur fit son habituel discours de bienvenue au nouveaux étudient et comme d'habitude, Harry décrocha bien vite et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver son lit bien douillet dans la chambre réservé au 7ème années de Gryffondor.

« alors Potty déjà en retenue dès le début de l'année ! pitoyable ! »

« Weasley quand j'aurais besoin de me défouler je te ferais signe mais pour le moment je ne veux qu'une chose et ce n'est certainement pas toi ! »

« bark tu crois vraiment que je suis une pédale comme toi ? non mais jamais je ne … heurk ! dire que j'ai dormi dans le même dortoir qu'une pédale pendant 6 ans sans m'en rendre compte. Si ça se trouve il me mattait sous la douche ! » fit Ron tout content d'être le centre d'attention de tout les élèves s'étant rassemblées autours d'eux pour assister a une bagare.

« Weasley mon pauvre, déjà pour ton information je suis homo depuis la 5ème année puisque comme tu dois le savoir je suis sorti avec Cho en 4ème, et en plus ne t'inquiète pas je ne te 'matterais' pas même si tu étais le dernier mec sur cette terre, je préfèrerait embrasser Rogue plutôt que de poser les yeux sur ton anatomie, c'est pour te dire ! »

« je suis ravi de l'entendre Potter, mais il faudrait pour cela que je sois consentent ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas je vous rassure ! maintenant puisque vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire vous aller allez en retenu avec moi ce soir ! suivez moi ! » rétorqua Rogue qui avait suivi tout l'échange avec intérêt. Tout en disant cela, Rogue vit Harry rougir, puis le suivre dans les profondeurs des cachots.

« comme l'année n'a pas encore commencer, les chaudrons ne sont pas sal puisque les gryffondor n'ont pas encore eu l'honneur de faire leur apparition dans ma classe ».

& _n'ont pas eu l'horreur tu veux dire ! putain mais qu'est ce que je fait la ! tout ça a cause de weasley, je vais le tuer !_ &

« vous allez me trier tout les bocaux par ordre alphabétique » repris le professeur sarcastique.

« mais ça va me prendre des heures ! » s'indigna l'élève ce qui engendra un rictus a son professeur.

« mais je ne vous donne pas le choix Potter ! a moins que vous ne préfèreriez embrasser weasley d'après ce que j'ai compris » se moqua ouvertement le maître des potion.

& _calme Harry, zen, ne t'énerves pas, respire, inspire a fond, expire, voilà doucement, on se calme, surtout ne pas s'énerver_ &

« qu'attendez vous pour commencer ? que je vous tienne la main ? » ricana l'homme au cheveux graisseux.

Sans attendre plus, Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença a trier ses bocaux, et il y en avait plein, trop peut être.

Au alentour de minuit, le professeur consentit enfin a le laisser quitter sa réserve, et c'est exténué, éreinté, et épuiser que Harry se dirigea vers le tour de gryffondor situé au 7ème étage, heureusement qu'il connaissait des passages secret sinon il aurait mis plus de 20 minutes a arriver a sa tour.

& _scheisse, shit, bordel de merde _&

Harry était coincé devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« sans mot de passe on ne passe pas ! c'est la règle » fit-elle

« mais vous me connaissait ! je suis Harry, je suis dans cette maison depuis 7 ans maintenant vous pourriez quand même me reconnaître ? »

« désoler jeune homme mais vous ne passerez pas ! vous n'avez cas passer la nuit devant la porte. » proposa le portrait.

« et en plus vous faites de l'humour ! ha c'est hilarant, je suis plié en deux ! bon maintenant que vous avez bien ri vous pouvez me laisser passer ! »

« non ! je ne peux pas »

« mais j'étais en retenu ! comment voulez vous que je sache votre putain de merde de mot de passe ! » s'énerva le petit brun.

« vous êtes malpolis jeune homme ! » s'indigna la grosse dame.

« oui et bien je vous emmerde ! ok ? » fit Harry avant de partir vers un autre portrait représentant Bernabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre l'art de la danse a des troll, passa trois fois devant et entra discrètement à l'intérieur.

&_ heureusement que la salle sur demande existe, je ferais quoi sans elle ! je me le demande bien, je serais coincé devant ce stupide portrait comme un con !_&


	3. quand les ennuis continuent

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi Shaynna, donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le précédent chapitre.

halala j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour le poster maintenant car je voulais vous faire attendre un peu plus, car j'ai pas encore écrit le 3ème donc il faudra attendre un peu.

Résumé chap précédent : _Harry après avoir envoyer baladé Hermione, se dispute avec Ron et écope d'une retenue avec Rogue. Suite a cette retenue, il retourne à la tour de Gryffondor mais ne connaît pas le mot de passe et se retrouve dehors, il se réfugie donc dans la salle sur demande._

_**Ch 2 : quand les ennuis continuent**___

Ce matin là, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était déjà 7h30, ce qui signifiait que les cours commençaient dans une trentaines de minutes, il devait donc faire au plus vite si il ne voulait pas arrivait en retard à son premier cours.

Arrivé devant la grande salle, il vit Weasley en grande conversation avec sa petite amie à la table des gryffondor, enfin grande conversation c'est vite dit, il passait son temps à la peloter, et Drago de l'autre côté qui était grandement inspiré par son 'breakfast' et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde des discutions qui profilaient autour de lui.

« tien voilà Potter ! alors tu as découché cette nuit ! c'était qui cette fois, la fouine ? ou peut être Smith ? » s'exclama Ron pour être le centre d'attention de tout les élèves présents. (Nda Smith, Sacharias de son prénom, est un élève de Pouffsoufle de la même année que Harry)

« Weasley, je te manquais tant que ça ! fallait pas tu sais en tout cas pour une fois j'ai bien dormit car je ne t'entendais pas ronfler comme un dragon enroué ! » fit Harry faussement enjoué sous les rires de ses camarades.

« ça nous a fait des vacances à nous aussi mon petit Pot Potter ! tu vas déménagé ? ce serait trop bien »

« prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, tant que je peux te faire chier j'en profite ! »

« vos emplois du temps » surgit la voix du professeur de métamorphose en leur tendant un parchemin remplit d'horaires.

« QUOI ? c'est quoi c'est cours de duel ? » questionna Harry

« monsieur Potter, vous l'auriez su si vous aviez daigner écouter le discours du directeur hier soir ! » le sermonna-t-elle.

« oups, j'ai du manquer un épisode, désoler professeur. » fit le fautif avec une moue angélique et sincèrement désoler, et le professeur ne pu y résister.

« ce n'est rien monsieur Potter, mais faites attention a l'avenir, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, vos cours commencent dans quelques minutes » rajoutala directrice adjointe.

& _et triple merde, je commence avec Rogue, il va me scalper, je serais jamais à l'heure ! Elle l'a fait exprès Mcgoll j'en suis sur, ils se sont tous ligués contre mwaaaa _& (Nda Harry version désespérer)

« vous êtes en retard Potter » fit remarquer le maître des potion.

« j'avais remarquer merci » &_ et merde je peux jamais tenir ma langue moi ! il fallait que je réplique, évidemment _&

« monsieur Potter, votre père ne vous a pas appris le respect on dirait »

« faut croire que non ! ou c'est moi qui l'écoutait pas » &_ bordel de shit de merde, c'est sur je suis mortellement mort maintenant _&

« donc je vais me faire un plaisir de vous l'éduquer ce soir, comme vous aimez les rendez vous nocturnes, vous viendrez à mon bureau après le repas et ce, pendant toute la semaine » proposa le professeur, mais derrière cet aire de proposition c'était en fait une injonction. En claire, 'tu viens et t'as pas le choix ou je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas'.

Et partout dans la classe des murmures s'élevaient, « c'est quoi cette histoire ? » ou encore « qui lui donne des rendez vous ? » mais Harry n'en avait que faire et regardait Théo avec un regard d'excuse.

**Flash Back :**

« Théo par ici ! » fit une voix dans un coin sombre des cachots.

« Harry ? c'est toi ? »

« non c'est Dumbledore en bikini ! »

et s'en suivi toute une conversation hilarante sur le dit Dumbledore en bikini qui se promènerait dans les couloirs les nuits de pleines lunes en chantant la danse des canards avec une Minerva Mcgonagall en petit chaton derrière lui qui lui lançait des regards lubriques (Nda heurk ! petit délire personnelle, mdr ça doit être le soleil, ça me réussi pas trop). Mais bien sur, comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, il se séparèrent à minuit en s'embrassant langoureusement contre un mur froid et dur du dit cachot, avant d'être arrêtés par un Severus Rogue de pas très bonne humeur et qui les regardaient avec un œil assassin.

La dernière réplique qu'il avait entendu avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette était un truc du genre : « 30 points en moins Potter et retenu à la clef »

**Fin Flash Back.**

« t'as un nouveau petit ami Potter à moins que tu ne ressorte avec l'autre langue de vipère »

« la belette,quand j'aurais besoin de tes commentaires je te le ferais savoir mais pour le moment je t'ai rien demander ! »

« Potter, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor » scanda le professeur, « quant a vous Weasley, soyez heureux d'être accepté dans ma classe parce que je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez assurément pas le niveau requis », « maintenant au travail, vous allez me faire la potion de l'hypoliticus (Nda je l'ai inventé, je savais pas quoi mettre), qui peut me dire en quoi elle consiste ? » bien évidemment la miss-je-sais-tout remplissait son rôle de miss-je-sais-tout justement.

« personne ? Potter ? » proposa-t-il.

« la potion d'hypoliticus, est une potion inventée par Eugène Hypolite (1623-1662), cette potion est le poison le plus puissant qui existe et il fait souffrir et mourir ceux qui en boivent à tout petit feu en détruisant les parties internes du corps pour aller se réfugié dans le cœur puis sa propager dans le sang pour finir par se dirigé dans le cerveau, ce qui provoque une douleur incommensurable puisqu'elle tue en l'espace d'un mois, et bien évidemment elle est impossible à détecter dans l'organisme, et il n'existe qu'un seul et unique remède créé en 1779 par Siliopé Caractacus, qui testait ses potion sur ses propres enfant en les empoisonnant et leur donnant un remède inventé par lui même, mais pour administrer le remède il faut savoir de quoi souffre le patient donc généralement le patient meurt avant que les médicomages ne diagnostiquent de quoi souffre réellement da personne empoisonnée. » raconta Harry sous l'air perplexe du professeur.

« 20 points en moins pour ne pas avoir voulu répondre a la question d'un professeur alors que vous connaissiez la réponse, Potter. La réponse que nous a donner votre camarade est tout a fait approprié, je suppose que vous devrez remercier votre mère pour cela ! »

&_ surtout rester calme, ne pas l'étriper, le dépecé, lui arracher le cœur à la petite cuillère, ne pas lui administrer une de ses horribles potion, rester calme,… je vais trucider ce mec !_ &

« qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail ! » beugla la terreur des cachot.

Le reste des deux heures de potions se passa relativement bien sans compter le fait que Neville atterrit à l'infirmerie pour fonte de son chaudron qui l'a éclaboussé, le professeur avec ses remarques désobligeantes, et enfin Weasley qui lui pourrissait vraiment la vie.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons transformer des objets en animaux ! la formule est : transmutus. »

le résultat était hilarant, la panthère d'Hermione était raide comme une chaise et ne bougeait pas d'un poile, la chaise de Ron essayait de le mordre parce qu'il ne supportait pas « la débilité profonde de son cerveau de troll » d'après Harry, bien que son résultat a lui n'était guère mieux, en effet, sa chaise avait pris la forme d'un loup, le dit loup ressemblait ressemblant plus à une chaise à pattes avec un dos raide et sa transformation était parti a la chasse au 'Minerva' et coursait le pauvre professeur de métamorphose à travers toute sa salle, le seul problème avec sa transformation était que son loup était tout petit et donc se faufilait partout donc impossibilité de le rattrapé avant que Kevin Whitby, un élève de Serdaigle ne l'enferme dans une boite. Le professeur accorda quand même 1O points à Gryffondor pour le résultat mais en retira 15 parce que l' 'animal' avait voulu la tuer.

Dans le hall, Harry fut accoster par Drago.

« dommage que je ne sois pas dans ta classe en métamorphose, on raconte que tu fait des exploits dans le domaine de la chasse des prof' » ricana le blond.

« pas de ma faute ! je dois être allergique aux chattes » fit Harry.

« Ry, tu sais que je comprends ton penchant pour les hommes mais tu n'es pas obliger de le remettre sur le tapis tout le temps ! »

« Ha mon pauvre Dragonichou, tu sais pas ce que tu manque, et en plus c'est pas de ma faute si tu vois des allusions sexuelles partout. Bientôt quand Rogue dira mélanger la salive en incorporant les doigts de je ne sais quelle espèce tu vas te mettre à avoir des idées salaces en plein milieu du cours et je ne tien pas vraiment à en être le responsable » sa moqua le dit 'Ry'.

« bon sang, t'es obliger de dire ce genre de chose alors qu'on va manger ? »

« hum, laisse moi réfléchir, oui ! et je te signal que c'est toi qui à commencer ! »

« même pas vrai c'est toi ! »

« non, toi »

« non »

« si »

« … »

« Harryyyyyyy, t'es encore avec ce truc ! viens tu ne devrais traîner avec ce genre de veracrasse » cria une brune de gryffondor.

« Hermione, je parle avec qui je veux, quand je veux, et où je veux ! merci mais tu n'es pas ma mère et encore heureux ! donc va bécoter avec ta belette et fiche moi la paix, mais avant dit moi le mot de passe de la salle commune »

« bien, je vois que je suis de trop ici, et RON n'est pas une belette, et tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec ça, les langues de vipères commencent à déteindre sur toi, et je ne te dirais pas le mot de passe devant un serpentard » hurla-t-elle.

« mais de toute façon il le saura Hermione, il est préfet en chef tout comme toi ma chère, et en plus je lui aurais dit donc tu me le donne ou je vais voir le vieux glucosé pour lui demander. » après ces paroles, la préfète en chef était étonnée, contrarié, et bouleversée. Qui pouvait appeler le grand, l'unique, Albus Dumbledore 'vieux glucosé'.

« très bien, c'est : 'chapardeurs' mais ton comportement ne restera pas impuni Harry, et même si tu es mon meilleur ami je ne peut pas laisser passer ça comme ça. Et comme tu l'as dit toi même je suis préfète en CHEF donc je te met une retenue pour avoir insulter le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis sincèrement désoler mais il est temps que tu comprenne que ce que tu fait va ruiner ta vie et tout ce que tes parents font pour toi. »

« merci de ta gentillesse légendaire, mais non merci pour ta retenue, j'ai déjà rendez-vous avec Snivellus ce soir, faudrait pas que je lui pose un lutin quand même surtout qu'il est très entreprenant en ce moment ! mais si tu veux je regarde mon agenda et je te donne une heure où je suis libre, bien que tu ne soit pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, mon genre ! » et une fois de plus, elle était choqué, alors Harry sortait avec Rogue ? et sans en attendre plus elle parti rejoindre Ronald.

« bah mon ptit 'Ry tu l'as bien remballer là, mais t'étais obliger de sous entendre que tu sortais avec mon parrain ! parce que là je crois que je vais vomir. » marmonna l'héritier Malfoy.

« tu préférait peut être que je dise Dumbledore ou Flitwick ? ça aurait été moins drôle et franchement comme ça je le fait chier lui aussi ! » ricana Harry.

« j'ai plus faim ! » fit Drago avant de partir et de s'éloigner le plus possible de Harry.

Arrivé à son premier cours de duel, toute l'école était au courrant qu'il 'sortait' (Nda si quelqu'un trouve un mot plus approprié qu'il me le dise car je sais pas quoi mettre d'autre) avec leur professeur de potion. D'ailleurs Ron ne se cacha pas de le lui faire remarquer.

« alors c'était avec lui que tu étais hier soir ! beurk tu me dégoûte de plus en plus ! »

« bien sur que j'étais avec lui, j'avais une retenue Weasel tu te souviens pas d'ailleurs c'est de ta faute si ta mémoire te permet de t'en rappelé car franchement même Crabbe et Goyle sont plus intelligents que toi. »

« Silence, je ne supporterais pas le moindre bruit dans ma classe, alors je veux de la discipline, du respect, et de l'ordre ! » tonna le professeur qui venait d'entrer en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi taire tout les bavardages.

« génial un second Rogue, je me serais contenté d'un seul ! » murmura Harry à Drago, Théo et Blaise qui étaient les plus proches de lui, et qui ricanèrent à ce commentaire, car eux non plus n'avait pas dérogé à la rumeur qui disait que Harry le fils de ses célèbres parents sortait avec la terreur souterraine.

« vous avez quelque chose à redire monsieur Potter »

« heu… bien en fait je voulais savoir si vous étiez exactement comme Rogue ou si vous étiez moins pire car franchement je ne crois pas qu'il y est pire » fini-il par dire.

« on m'avait dit que j'aurais du mal avec vous, mais je vais vous mater vous aussi, et croyez moi, après le respect sera dans vos cordes, donc je retire 10 points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une retenue ce soir. »

« désoler monsieur mais j'ai un rencard ce soir »

« et bien vous allez l'annuler monsieur Potter »

« heu en fait je voulais dire une retenue » Harry s'amusait beaucoup avec ce genre de lapsus, et son nouveau professeur n'allait pas dérogé à la règle.

« bien donc le soir suivant ! »

« pas possible, je suis aussi pris, et en fait tout les soirs de la semaine plus une petite heure avec notre préfète en chef national. » argumenta le fautif avec un clin d'œil à Hermione sous le regard meurtrier de son camarade de chambre.

« et bien nous trouverons bien un arrangement, mais votre père m'avait prévenu que vous n'étiez pas 'facile à vivre' » fit-il en appuyant sur le 'facile à vivre'. Suite à ces paroles, Harry blêmit.

« et qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir la dedans » répliqua-t-il moins assuré qu'au par avant.

« il se trouve que nous sommes collègue mon cher monsieur Potter » souligna l'auror avec un léger rictus. « maintenant mettons nous au travail. »

et il les répartis deux par deux. Comme par miracle, Harry atterrit avec Ron, et chacun d'eux avait bien sur une envie folle de scalpé l'autre, l'un parce qu'il allait passer une heure seul à seul avec sa petite amie et l'autre tout simplement parce que son camarade était très mais alors très con en ce moment.

Après quelques bosses, et autres blessures en tout genre, nos jeunes élèves sortirent de la salle de classe, épouvantés et fatigués. Mais la journée était loin d'être fini pour Harry, qui avait encore un cours puis la pire des tortures qui existe dans ce château, le Severus Fatalus Meurtrius Rogue.

C'est ainsi que Harry se rendis à sa deuxième retenue depuis le début de l'année, et ce, avec le même homme. Il toqua à la porte de son enseignant avec 5 minutes de retards.

« entrer » grogna une voix. « vous êtes en retard Potter » cingla le professeur.

« comme si vous étiez pas habitué à mes retards » fit Harry indifférent au changement de ton de son professeur honni.

« vous allez récurer les chaudrons, j'ai eu toute une bande de Gryffondor ignare, et incompétent aujourd'hui donc vous aurez du boulot » ricana-t-il en désignant la vingtaine de chaudrons entreposés. Et à cette vue, le petit Gryffondor grimaça, ce qui accentua le rictus de son enseignant. Quelques heures plus tard, il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà une heure du matin, il regarda son professeur pour savoir pourquoi il le gardait si longtemps et celui-ci lui répondit simplement :

« j'ai eu vent des petites rumeurs que vous faisait circuler dans tout le château donc cela vous donnera plus de crédit, et de plus je n'apprécies pas du tout ce genre de farces de mauvais goûts donc soit vous faites cessez ces rumeurs, soit vous allez le regretter amèrement » mais il consentit tout de même à le laisser partir.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde était couché dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et on entendait les ronflement de Ron de la salle commune. Bien sur, le roux lui avait fait une crasse, il en était persuadé, c'est donc précautionneusement qu'il inspecta son lit, ses tiroirs, sous son lit, ses rideaux , ainsi que dans les couvertures avant de découvrir l'une des farces des jumeaux Weasley, les seuls personnes fréquentables de cette famille selon Harry, en effet il s'entendait super bien avec les jumeaux, qui lui avait même proposer de lui fournir des échantillons à tester à Hogwarts pour vérifier leurs bon fonctionnement. Donc Harry, pour préparer sa vengeance pris le tube de couleur rose et en mis dans le gel douche du rouquin, et il remplaça son dentifrice par des crottes de doxis séchées et il bidouilla dans les conduits d'eaux pour que la dite eaux soit gelée lorsqu'il essaierait de se rincé, il fallait attendre deux petites minutes pour que la lotion colorante se fixe. Puis il alla se coucher. En attendant avec une envie extatique le réveille de ses camarades, mais pour ne pas que eux se fassent avoir il leur avait mis un petit mot sur leur table de chevet pour ne pas qu'ils se ridiculisent. Car ridiculiser un Weasley est comique, mais ridiculiser ses 'amis' l'est moins bien qu'il leur avait réservé un tout autre spectacle, du style réveil façon Harry Potter.

Pfiou, finich mon deuxième chapitre. Il est pas long je sais mais j'ai mis une après midi à le faire et je ne pourrais sûrement pas refaire de chapitres avant le 26 (et je parle de les écrire pas de les poster) car je passe mon oral de français le 25 et il faut que je révise car disons que moi et les oraux ça fait pas deux. Donc en plus comme on avait une prof' nul a chier la seul chose qu'on a fait c'est surligner sur des photocopies donc c'est pas génial pour apprendre quelque chose. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout les passages avec Rogue et aussi avec Ron ( en fait Rogue je l'adore, et quand à Ron je ne peux pas le blairer donc j'en profite !)

Et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review, c'est très gentil de votre part !! franchement ça fait super plaisir, donc merci, merci beaucoup !! par contre pour l'entrée en matière de notre mage noir préféré (vous savez de qui je parle ??!!) il faudra attendre un peu, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Gros bizoux

_Saynna_


	4. être le fils du plus gand auror

Résumer chap précèdent : _Cette année il y aura des cours de duel avec un prof qui est auror et collègue de James Potter, il ressemble un peu à Rogue ( bon d'accord un peu beaucoup). Harry fait courir une rumeur selon laquelle il sortirait avec Rogue et celui-ci l'apprend. On apprend également que Drago voit des sous entendus partout (perso j'y crois pas trop, mais c'est moi l'auteur je fait ce que je veux ! ;D en tout cas j'adore Drago ! ), Ron essai de faire une farce à Harry mais celui-ci la découvre et décide de se venger._

Ho et bonne lecture à tous.

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées.

_**Chap 3 : être le fils du plus grand auror est-il un avantage ou un inconvénient ?**_

'_En attendant avec une envie extatique le réveille de ses camarades, mais pour ne pas que eux se fassent avoir il leur avait mis un petit mot sur leur table de chevet pour ne pas qu'ils se ridiculisent. Car ridiculiser un Weasley est comique, mais ridiculiser ses 'amis' l'est moins bien qu'il leur avait réservé un tout autre spectacle, du style réveil façon Harry Potter_.'

Le matin, au levé du soleil, dans le dortoirs des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor, on pouvait entendre des cris et des hurlement provenant de la salle de bain.

& _enfin un réveille super ! et la vengeance est prête mon petit Weasel et la journée s'annonce super ! _&

En effet, un garçon roux, répondant au prénom de Ronald Weasley, hurlait et courait en tout sens dans le dortoir, réveillant ainsi ses camarades qui furent aspergés de potion verte fluo, tous sauf Harry bien entendu.

« ho merlin ! » s'écria Seamus en voyant l'aspect de son camarade de chambre.

« Que… Quoi ? » s'enquit le rouquin. Et pour toute réponse, Harry fit apparaître un miroir devant lui, et le jeune weasley hurla encore plus si possible en apercevant sa tête, en effet, ses cheveux habituellement roux étaient rose fluo et étaient plus court, il avait des oreilles de belettes, ses taches de rousseurs étaient vertes avec des poiles dessus et ses dents blanches étaient noires - marrons mais plus grandes (style des rongeurs). Et son aspect actuelle était bien trop hilarant pour que quiconque résiste, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire (sauf Ron bien évidemment), bien que ses camarades ne se soient pas regardés. Car, oui, les camarades de chambre de Harry avaient les cheveux recouverts d'une substance verte avec l'impossibilité de la retirer.

« Yeurk, c'est quoi ce truc ? » questionna Dean en regardant Harry soupçonneux, et le dit Harry parti à la vitesse de la lumière, car, poursuivit pas tout son dortoir il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« revient ici sal traître ! je savais que tu étais avec les serpentards, tu es pire qu'eux ! et le bâtard graisseux t'as promis quoi en échange ? hun ? » hurla et scanda à la fois le rouquin qui n'était plus si roux que ça, et avant de s'en apercevoir, ils étaient tous dans la grande salle, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« puis-je savoir qui est l'auteur immature de cette stupidité ? » questionna le professeur Mcgonagall accompagnée des professeurs Rogue, Grosh et Dumbledore.

« c'est lui madame ! ce sal rat nous a tous vendu pour son petit ami » cria weasley avant de se rendre compte de qui il parlait et surtout à qui, et la, il rougit fortement.

« et puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit monsieur Weasley ? » questionna a son tour l'auror, avec un air menassent.

& _c'est mauvais pour moi ça ! __I'm dead ! rescue me !! please! Call security! A l'aideuh! __Je suis mort! Il fallait que sur tout les aurors qu'il existe je soit tombé sur le collègue de mon père ! je suis maudit ! _&

« mais c'est Rogue professeur ! tout le monde le sais, il l'a dit lui même. » s'exclama le 'garçon' (Nda je sais pas si on peut encore appeler cette chose un garçon ).

« je ne vous savais pas aussi pathétique pour croire à ce genre de rumeur Weasley mais apparemment vous n'avez pas beaucoup … »

« Severus, je t'en pris ! » le calma Dumbledore, ce qui lui valut un « humf » de la part du professeur réprimandé, mais celui-ci se tue quand même sous l'injonction silencieuse de son supérieur.

« bien » repris le vénérable directeur. « ce que votre professeur de potion essai de vous dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas accorder de crédit aux choses dont on a pas une preuve irréfutable ».

« Potter, pourquoi avez vous fait cela ? » questionna Grosh avec son air toujours aussi sévère.

& _Shit, il aurait pas pu m'oublier celui-là, non c'était plus fort que lui ! il me faut une raison pasque je me vois pas leur dire que j'ai fait ça pour me venger d'une chose qu'il ne m'a théoriquement pas faite _&

« hum… heu… c'est à dire que… » & _ha bah bravo l'éloquence ! non mais il va arrêter de me regarder comme ça il ferait presque peur si j'étais pas habituer aux regards de Rogue. _&

(Nda on se demande de quoi il parle, du fait que tout le monde crois qu'il sort avec Sev' ou de sa petite vengeance)

« Potter n'a apparemment pas de raison, et il a sûrement cru que sa petite blague ferait rire du monde, je suis hilare, cela vous va-t-il Potter ? » fit Rogue.

« Severus ! » explosa le professeur de métamorphose.

« Quoi ? je ne dis que la vérité ! depuis qu'il est ici il fait son gamin prétentieux, insolent et arrogant, et vous le laissez faire ! c'est évident qu'il a pris la grosse tête, aussi grosse que son pè… »

« Severus, je ne le redirais pas deux fois ! » objecta le directeur voyant que la situation commençait à échapper de son contrôle.

« bien, faites comme vous voulez, mais n'allez pas vous plaindre après ! » rajouta le maître des potions.

« Harry, tu sais que ce que tu as fait est grave ! il aurait pu être allergique à l'une des composantes que tu as utilisé ! » fit sérieusement le directeur.

&_ putain je suis vraiment dans la merde ! et encore une fois a cause de l'autre belette ambulante !_ &

« mais ce n'est pas le cas professeur, et en plus je n'ai fait que de l'embellir » se défendit le Gryffondor.

« je vais te tuer Potter ! » tout en prononçant ces mots on pu voir une espèce de belette géante se jeter littéralement sur le jeune garçon qui n'eu pas le temps de bouger, et qui se retrouva allonger sur le dos avec Weasley sur son ventre devant toute la grande salle.

« fallait le dire si tu avais envi de moi Weasel » se moqua Harry avec un sourire éclatant, et les serpentards, avec Drago en tête, s'écroulèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de l'ancien roux, qui, essaya de se dégager de sur son camarade mais c'était sans compter que Harry avait bien l'intention de s'amuser un peu aux dépends de son ex-meilleur ami. En effet, le fils Potter, le rattrapa pas la taille et le fit rouler sous lui pour que les positions s'inverses.

« alors Weasley ! tu voulais quoi ? » fit Harry près de l'oreille de la belette, toujours son sourire figé sur son visage.

« haaa lâche moi ! au secours il va me violer ! » hurla Ron en se débattant, et une fois de plus, Harry ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'éclater de rire, vite suivi par les autres étudiants.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez lâcher Monsieur Weasley sur le champs ! » grognèrent les professeur Mcgonagall et Grosh d'une même voix.

« mais je ne le tien pas professeurs » plaida Harry, mais il consenti tout de même à le relâcher.

« Harry, suit moi dans mon bureau, nous avons à parler. » fit le directeur le plus célèbre de Hogwarts, d'une voix des plus sérieuses.

« Minerva, veuillez amener vos élèves à l'infirmerie » ajouta-t-il avant de partir en direction de son bureau avec Harry, mais celui-ci stoppa lorsqu'il entendit distinctement :

« j'espère que tu te fera renvoyer ! espèce de strangulo, tu ne sert à rien dans cette école ! la seul raison pour laquelle ils te gardent c'est parce que tes parents son célèbres ! pathétique ! »

« Weasley, tu n'es qu'une povrebine, qui est pour ton information une créature qui aime suivre les gens et leur insufflent un sentiment de désespoir jusqu'à ce que la personne s'effondre et c'est à ce moment que cette créature essai de le dévorer ! parfaitement ta description ! car vois-tu en me suivant je désespère qu'un jours tu te perdras ou encore que tu me tue comme cette pauvre créature le ferais comme cela je n'aurais plus à te supporter mais par contre toi tu devras supporter mes parents ! » lâcha Harry, mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de se rapprocher de l'autre garçon, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle appartenait au directeur qui le regardait de façon significative. Il se décida donc de le suivre.

« Harry, il faut que tu comprenne que tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux quand tu le veux. De cet acte il aurait pu arriver des conséquences dramatiques… » et voilà que le directeur lui faisait la morale sur le bien, le mal, l'entraide, la solidarité pour la lutte du bien, etc…

&_ vraiment, il ne changera pas ses discours le vieux, il me ressort le même à chaque fois et à chaque fois ça dure des heures donc en claire je suis pas sorti avant le déjeuné et mon dieu je n'ai pas pris mon petit déj' il veut me tuer !!! et il donnera ma carcasse à Rogue pour qu'il puisse me disséquer et il me coupera en petits morceaux…_ &

« Harry, tu m'écoute ? » s'enquit le vieux directeur.

« hin ? »

« apparemment non » sourie le vieux fou,

« je disais que cette fois je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, il faut que tu te rende compte que ton comportement se dégrade, la crise de l'adolescence certainement, mais il faut que tu te reprenne en main, donc je vais écrire une lettre à tes parents, et je ne peux malheureusement pas te mettre en retenue tu en à déjà trop ! » continua Dumbledore.

« vous allez écrire à mes parents ?! » s'insurgea le jeune Gryffondore.

« oui ! je t'ai déjà laisser faire assez de choses, certains des élèves se seraient fait renvoyer plusieurs fois pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait, et je ne parle pas seulement de ton insolence vis à vis de tes professeurs. C'est pour cela que cette fois ci je ne peux plus te couvrir Harry, avant je comprenais tes agissements, tu étais jeune, en manque d'attention, oui je sais cela Harry, tes parents étant célèbres tout les deux, et tout les deux occupés à leur travail qui leur prend du temps, mais désormais tu es en âge de changer, et de ne plus être le petit garçon immature que était jusqu'à présent. C'est pour cela que j'ai décider d'écrire à tes parents mais je ne te renverrais pas cette fois, mais comprend bien que si il le faut j'utiliserais cette sanction contre toi, en dernier recoure bien sur mais je l'utiliserais. Car il faut que tu grandisse, au dehors des barrières de Hogwarts c'est la vie réel qui t'attend Harry, c'est pour cela que ton père se bat pour faire triomphé le bien… »

& _je suis mort !! c'est la fin, mon père va me trucider sur place avec un peut de chance et si j'ai pas de chance il va m'enfermer dans un donjon crasseux et plein de cadavres… ou pire, il me livrera à Rogue avec un papier cadeaux sur la tête et un petit mot disant Joyeux anniversaire défoule toi tu as le droit ! ho malheur ! mais il me prend pour qui le vieux citronné, je suis grand,et majeur de sur crois et je sais exactement ce que je fais c'est pas de ma faute si je supporte pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite ! il se prend pour le père noël ou quoi ?_ & (Nda dumby m'a toujours fait penser au père noël avec sa barbe, son air un peu gaga, son allure excentrique, et son air totalement givré qui cache un personnage des plus intelligents. Ne dit on pas qu'entre le génie et la stupidité il n'y a qu'un pas ?!)

« je penses que tu devrais aller manger maintenant, aller va rejoindre tes petits camarades »

&_ il me prend pour un gamin ou je rêve, non il me prend pour un gamin ! totalement siphonné du cerveau ce mec ! et c'est pas lui qui me parler y'a quelque instant sur le fait de grandir ! il a du zapper une étape dans le procédé ce vieux chnoque _&

Dans la grande salle, tout les élèves commentaient les derniers événements, à savoir, le fait 'Harry Potter' qui était le plus répandu, et les paris étaient ouverts : vas-t-il se faire renvoyer ou non ? la question du jour ! The question !

Du côté de la table des Gryffondors, Ron, de même que ses camarades de chambre qui n'avaient toujours pas récupérer leur forme, parlait à tout va et lorsque Harry entra il était en train de dire…

« oui j'en ai parler à mon frère Percy, il travaille au bureau du ministre, et il m'a dit que Potter allait comparaître devant le magenmagot dans les plus brefs délais… »

« dans ce cas change de frère ! parce que ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu ! » le coupa l'héritier Potter.

« ah oui dans ce cas tu vas te faire renvoyer, j'ai envoyer un message à mes parents et ils vont écrire au directeur » menaça la 'chose' plus connu sous le nom de Ron.

« et bien je sort du bureau du vieux citronné au glucose et il n'a pas l'intention de me renvoyer ma petite belette ! » ricana-t-il.

« comment je récupère ma forme Potter ? » fit Ron de but en blanc.

« ho mais tu es très bien comme ça ! non en fin de compte tu vas rester comme ça ! je te préfère avec cette forme c'est plus tendance, et puis peut être que dans les journaux ils parlerons de toi ! je vois déjà les gros titres : **une belette aperçu près de Hogwarts, attention quand elle dors elle peut tuer avec un seul ronflement ! **pas mal non ? » (Nda j'y ai penser en écoutant ma chienne ronfler ! si je vous assure ! c'est insupportable et je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas la mettre dans ma fic' alors voilà d'où sort ce commentaire !)

« tu vas me le payer Potter »

« en cheque ou en nature ? pas que ça me dérrange tant que ça mais prévient moi avant que je t'arrange un peu ! parce que je préfère baiser avec Théo qu'avec toi ! et encore c'est comparer du Black et du Frisch, c'est à dire incomparable ! » questionna Harry sarcastiquement. (Nda Black et Frisch sont des peintres sorcier, j'ai inventé)

« t'es répugnant ! espèce de tafiole et en plus tu t'en vente ! »

« je préfère coucher avec un mec, beau de sur crois, qu'avec un dictionnaire ambulant ! quand vous êtes ensembles elle te raconte les pages du Kama Soutra ? »

« Harrrryyyyy ! pourquoi tu dis ça ! on est tes amis ! c'est juste que tu as des fréquentation pas très fréquentables ! tu ferais mieux d'écouter Dumbledore et les autres et d'arrêter de lire ce livre que tu cache sous ton lit. » le sermonna Hermione.

« comment tu le sais ? t'as été fouiner dans ma chambre ! et tu te dis mon ami ! t'es tombée bien bas ma pauvre ! tu ne vaux pas mieux que Weasel »

« Harry je t'interdit de l'insulter ! »

« ho vraiment ! et si je te dis va te faire foutre miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-je-connaît-tout-sur-tes-êtats-d'âmes ! » après cette phrase quelque peut constructive, il parti loin de ces êtres qui osaient s'appeler ses 'meilleurs amis'.

« Harry !!! » une voix traînante le poursuivait à travers les couloirs et il du s'arrêter pour permettre à son assaillant de se reposer un peu.

« tien Drake ! qu'est-ce tu fou là? » questionna le brun.

« j'voulais te parler quel question ! bien alors c'est quoi la sanction du vieux ? »

« bof pas grand chose il me menace de me renvoyer mais ça, ça date de notre 5ème année mais sinon il a dit qu'il allait écrire à mes parents pour les informer de ce qui se passe ici ! »

« pauvre petite chose ! »

« t'as pas fini de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

« sérieusement ? non ! c'est trop marrant ! »

« j'adore ton humour Dragonito »

« m'appel pas comme ça ! »

« pourquoi ? c'est pas comme ça que t'appel ta mère ? » se moqua le petit brun, et le blond lui sauta dessus et le chatouilla.

« arrête,…. Haaah… arrête Drac…. » fit Harry inlassablement entre deux rires.

« hum, non. A moins que… »

« quoi ? dis mouuuuuahh… »

« supplie moi, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« d'accorrrrr … par pitiéééé arrête je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiii…. »

« et bien voilà tu vois quand tu veux tu peut être un gentil petit Gryffondor. »

« ouais, croisé avec un Serpentard ! » ajouta le rouge et or.

« humf »

« bah fait pas la tête titi Dragonito » fit Harry avant de partir en courant suivi par un Drago Malfoy furibond.

« tu me le payera 'Ry ! tu me le payera ! »

« mais voui je compte sur toi ! »

« ho putain ! on est en retard ! »

« … »

« … »

« cour… »

« vous êtes en retard messieurs ! » fit le nouveau prof de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal).

« ho veuillez nous excusez monsieur et on était occuper à faire quelque chose qui ne se calcule pas trop dans le temps. » sourie Harry, sa cravate de travers et sa chemise à moitié enlevé, et Drago était a peu près dans le même état que lui.

« allez vous assoire, nous étions en train de voir les Patronus ; qui peut me dire en quoi cela consiste… » le professeur était devenu rouge suite à la tirade du griffondor et le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour monter son exaspération face au comportement du bun.

Et c'est quelque jours plus tard, au petit déjeuné que notre beau brun aux yeux vert émeraude (Nda besoin de préciser de qui il s'agit ?) reçu des nouvelles de chez lui.

En effet, au beau milieu du repas, qu'une chouette répondant au nom de Edwige arriva dans la grande salle avec une belle lettre rouge vif attachée à la patte, et se posa sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, en l'occurrence, Harry.

« hey regardez Potter a reçu une beuglante ! » se moqua Weasley.

« quel sens de l'observation Weasley, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de ta part ! »

Quand le brun ouvrit la lettre, la voix de son père furieux se fit entendre dans la salle et aucun bruit ne venait perturber le monologue de l'auror le plus célèbre:

**HARRY, **

**COMMENT AS-TU OSER FAIRE CA A TES CAMARADES DE DORTOIRS ! TU NOUS FAIT HONTE A TA MERE ET A MOI ! NOUS NE T'AVONS PAS EDUQUER COMME CELA ! ET D'APRES ALBUS, CE N'EST PAS LA PREMIERE FOIS ! **

**EN PLUS DE RIDICULISER TON MEILLEUR AMI, TU REPOND A TES PROFESSEURS, TU ES INSOLENT ! HARRY, JE ME BAT TOUT LES JOURS POUR QUE LE MONDE VIVE EN PAIX, JE RECHERCHE LES MANGEMORTS ET LES COMBATS JOURS APRES JOURS, JE PROTEGE LA COMMUNAUTE SORCIERE DES ATTAQUES ET DES RAIDES DE VOLDEMORT ET TOI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! TU BLAISSE TES CAMARADES ! JE NE SERAIS PAS ETONNER QUE TU SOIT RENVOYER ! TA MERE QUI SOIGNE DES PERSONNES VICTIMES D'ACTES DE MANGEMORTS TOUT LES JOURS, DE QUEURELLES ! TU VOUDRAIS QUE L'ON TE PORTE PLUS DE CONSIDERATION ! TU DETRUIT TOUT CE QUE L'ON FAIT POUR TOI ! JE TE PREVIENT ! TU RENTRE POUR LES VACANCES ! NOUS METTRONS LES CHOSES AU POINT ! ET JE T'INTERDIT DE FREQUENTER LE FILS DE LUCIUS MALFOY, AINSI QUE TES 'AMIS' SERPENTARDS, ET CROIS MOI JE SAURAIS SI TU ME DESOBEI !!! **

**TACHE DE NE PAS FAIRE D'AUTRES BETISES ENTRE TEMPS ! JE TE SURVEILLE DE PRES DESORMAIS ! **

**AU REVOIR FILS.**

**TON PERE, **

**JAMES M. POTTER, Auror d'Elite, **

**Ministère de la Magie, Membre actif du Magenmagot.**

Suite à cette lettre, personne ne perturba le silence pesant qui s'était installer dans la grande salle, et chaque mots pénétraient dans les esprits de chacun. 'Harry Potter était donc surveiller à Hogwarts'. Une seul personne coupa le silence.

« alors Potty, ton papa n'a pas l'air content de ton comportement, apparemment ce n'es pas le magenmagot que tu vas endurer mais ta propre famille » ricana Weasley.

« Weasley, quand je te l'avais dis n'est-ce pas, que quand j'aurais besoin de me défouler je te ferais signe et bien figure toi que c'est le moment. N'est pas peur petite belette, ta maman te reconnaîtra, enfin je l'espère. »

« c'est une menace ? mais je serais toi je ne ferais pas de bêtises sinon ton papa ne sera pas content et n'oubli pas tu es surveiller ici, il t'as même envoyé une nounou personnel ! » lui rappela la dite belette.

Et Harry s'approcha de lui, doucement, calmement, mais dangereusement (il est pas le fils de l'auror le plus célèbre pour rien), et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille de sorte à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

« weasel, je n'écoute pas mon père et j'ai arrêter de l'écouter depuis que j'ai 13 ans alors tu crois vraiment que c'est maintenant que je vais faire ce qu'il m'ordonne ? et puis on ne peut pas surveiller quelqu'un vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Donc je serais toi je ferais très attention a se que je dis et ce que je fais » puis il se recula et vit que son homologue avait blêmit d'un coup, lui aurait-il fait peur ?

Sans attendre son reste, Weasley parti avec sa petite ami dans le but de lui répéter ce que le brun lui avait chuchoter. Cette matinée là, on ne vit pas Harry, ni en cours, ni au repas et non plus l'après midi, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu, en effet un certain Serpentard au cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu gris, qui tendait plus vers l'acier, était également nommé absent.

« 'Ry… Harry ! fait pas de conneries putain ! » cingla le serpentard.

« ho t'inquiète pas, je veux juste les faire chier, pour leur monter que personne ne me dictera plus ce que je dois faire ou non ! tu sais, j'ai passer mon enfance à faire ce que mes parents attendaient de moi, ce qu'ils voulaient, un fils modèle, parfait, mais dès le moment où j'ai commencer à faire ce que je voulais vraiment, cela ne leur plaisaient pas et encore moins à mon père, tu sais dans sa beuglante, il disait qu'il ne m'avait pas éduquer comme ça mais ils étaient rarement là, au début quand j'étais petit je trouvais ça super que mon père soit un héros mais après j'ai remarquer qu'il était moins disponible pour moi, les seules choses qu'il me disaient s'étaient c'est pas bien, c'est bien, bravo je suis fier de toi, non mais ça va pas la tête. Tu appel ça une éducation ? moi non, alors j'ai décider que personne ne me ferais faire quelque chose contre ma volonté ! » expliqua Harry à son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui remonter le moral, il n'y avait pas de mot, juste une présence, celle d'un ami qui était présent dans les moments de joie comme dans les crises.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation dévia sur un autre sujet tout aussi important pour les deux amis.

« Harry, tu sais que à la fin de l'année peu après la remise de diplôme, je vais porter la marque ? »

« ouais, et tu seras le méchant petit mangemort de Voldemort et je serais le gentil petit fifis à son papa »

« Harry » fit Drago exaspéré par le comportement du plus jeune, mais il s'avait que pour Harry, son moment de crise était passé et que là il s'amuser juste à le faire chier comme à son habitude.

« moi qui pensait que tu ne me quitterais jamais, tu me déçois Drake ! » fit Harry avec une moue tellement triste que son homologue ne pu résister et lui rie au nez.

« Bah faut croire que les chattes ne font pas de chien ! » philosopha Drago.

« … »

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea le serpentard.

« depuis quand tu sort des conneries comme ça » rigola Harry les larmes aux yeux.

« ho c'est bon ! toi tu peux parler, mais t'es pas mieux ! » se défendit-il.

« en tout cas, à cause de mon père je vais me retrouver avec la nounou Grosh coller au basq ! »

« pauvre petit choupinou ! »

« et tu te plain de mes surnoms ! mais j'imagine Grosh en nounou avec la tunique qui va avec ! » (Nda vous savez comme dans les films les truc de bonnes ?!! vous voyez de quoi je parle ?? avec des froufrou partout !mdr) et une nouvelle hilarité repartie dans l'aille Ouest du château et c'est l'auror qui en faisait les fraits.

Ouch enfin fini le chap 3, fiou. Ça m'a pris du temps mais il est là ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! en tout cas je remercie tout mes reviewers ! ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de les recevoir et d'y répondre ! c'est ma drogue !! je suis accro aux review !! lol. Et maintenant je suis en vacances (si si enfin j'ai passé mon oral ce matin ! quel poisse). Je vais faire un tit effort et essayer d'écrire le chap suivant dans la semaine. Peut être demain. mais je vous promet que je vais l'écrire.

Gros bizouxx à tous et à toutes.

_Shaynna_


	5. Lorsque Halloween rime avec mage noir

Hello vous, cher lecteur que mon cœur apprécie (je suis de bonne humeur !)

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre fort passionnant et que vous attendez tous, et oui ceci est mon annonce, c'est **THE **rencontre entre **LORD VOLDEMORT** alias **T**om **M**arvolo **R**iddle ( le **T**om **E**lvis **J**edusor français) mage noir par excellence,…(je crois qu'on a compris ! t'es sur ? oui, oui !)and **HARRY JAMES POTTER **alias fils de James M Potter et Liliane E Evans Potter (pas besoin d'en rajouter !! nawwwn) donc voilà je voulais vous prévenir que votre chapitre, celui que vous attendiez tous, avec impatience est **ici **! j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas ! (ho mon dieu, my god rescue me ! wow hargg hum faut se ressaisir!)

Et je remercie encore et toujours, inlassablement et inexorablement mes reviewers fidèles ainsi que les autres : lilou, blackmoony83, lunicorne, adenoide, faucheuse, 666Naku, simplyme, zaika, et les autres ( dsl je vous met pas tous pasque j'ai la flem de tous les écrire alors je vous transmet mes plus plates excuses ! oula quand je commence à parler comme ça c'est jamais bon pour la suite !mdr)

PS² : je met un point d'honneur à répondre à tout les reviews donc si vous avez des questions ou autres (comme des suggestion) n'hésitez pas, je suis prenante !

Résumer du chap précédent : _Harry se fait 'remonter les bretelles' par Dumbledore pour sa petite blague envers ses camarades de dortoir et plus particulièrement pour Weasley. Et ce cher directeur écrit une lettre au parents de Harry, qui, lui reçoit une beuglante. On y apprend également pourquoi notre petit Ryry national est 'rebelle'. _

Bonne lecture à tous… 

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla _& pensées.

_« Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon ; Il nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable » Charles Baudelaire, _Fleurs du Mal, 'La Destruction'

Je trouves que cette citation des Fleurs du Mal s'applique bien à ce chapitre !

_**Chap 4 : Lorsque Halloween rime avec mage noir :**_

Après quelques semaines, Harry n'avais pour ainsi dire absolument pas changer malgré les menaces envoyées par hibou de son père, les menaces du directeurs et les retenues qui s'enchaînaient à … la chaîne ! en effet Harry restait en vers et contre tous : Harry. Ce que ne manquait pas de lui faire savoir son meilleur ami nommé Drago Malfoy pour le plus grand damne de Ron Weasley, en effet celui-ci, l'ex meilleur ami de Harry, avait enfin retrouver sa 'forme' normal ainsi que ses camarades s'étaient débarrassé de la chose gluante qui trônait sur leur cheveux.

Les vacances d'Halloween, que les étudient attendaient avec impatience, étaient de plus en plus proche, sans s'en rendre compte Octobre était déjà là et les vacances étaient à portée de mains, en effet, nos petits Hogwartsiens allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux pour fêter Halloween en famille. Venait donc en même temps l'euphorie, les blagues et les rires, mais aussi les manifestation de violences inter maison, les sorts jetés dans les couloirs et autres.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les élèves de 7ème année de Gryffondor allèrent vers les cachots pour un double cour de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Bien que les joies des vacances n'aient pas due atteindre l'esprit froid et placide de leur professeur honni.

« Silence ! » hurla presque celui-ci en entendant le boucan que provoquaient ses 'idiots sans cervelles'.

C'est instantanément que les pauvres adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'abattoir pour remplir leur cerveau disséqué (Nda je vous l'avez dis ça va pas aujourd'hui ! je vais tuer tout le monde !mdr).

« pas de notre faute si il est aussi coincé ! il pourrait sourire, je sais pas moi danser la soum bada en tutu rose fushia. » marmonna Harry, que bizarrement, le bonheur de ses camarades n'avait pas envahi.

« monsieur Potter, avez vous un commentaire à faire ? » grogna le dit danseur.

&_ il est obliger de m'entendre à chaque fois que je fais un commentaire ! il doit avoir un radar à connerie dite ! c'est fou ! qu'est-je fais au monde pour mériter ça ?_&

« mouais. Pourquoi vous avez l'aire d'avoir un ballet coincé dans le … »

« Potter, je ne veux même pas savoir la suite de votre phrase ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » grimaça le maître de la terreur.

« mais monsieur on a déjà plus beaucoup de points » pleurnicha Hermione.

« et bien vous n'avez qu'a vous en prendre à votre cher ami » ricana le professeur.

& _c'est pas un peu trop exagéré pour le cher ? déjà que ami je suis pas sur mais alors si en plus il rajoute cher ! _&

et la miss je-suis-la-meilleur-du-monde se terra dans le silence. Attendant comme tout ses camarades le début du cours.

BOUM

« vous êtes vraiment un imbécile où vous le faites exprès Potter » cingla-t-il.

« oui bah c'est bon je connais mon nom merci ! pas besoin de me le répéter toute les 3 secondes ! »

« le respect Potter, vous connaissez ? » se moqua le prof

« bien sur »

« monsieur ! et on ne dirais pas ! »

« depuis quand vous m'appeler monsieur professeur ? » souris le gryfondor.

« evanesco, 20 points en moins et vous me ferais deux parchemin du pourquoi du comment vous vous êtes trompé jusqu'à la fin de l'heure » fit l'homme aux cheveux gras.

& _noooon ! pourquoi moi ! je vais le faire bouillir dans une de ses potions, le découper en tout petit bout en commencant par l'orteil droite, puis la gauche et en remontant petit à petit pour finir par lui couper la langue et… Stop Harry, arrête avec tes envies morbides ! on se calme ! voilà comme ça ! et je vais faire son putain de bordel de truc de parchemin à la noix … ou pas !_ &

et pendant le reste de l'heure, Harry pensa à ses idées morbides mais très peu à son devoir, aussi bien que lorsque la sonnerie retentie, il avait écrit en tout et pour tout, en plus du titre intitulé : les erreurs de ma potion ; 'je me suis trompé pour la simple et bonne raison que je pensais à la meilleur façon de disséquer mon professeur de potion'. Et c'est très, mais alors très rapidement qu'il quitta la salle sans demander son reste. Et menant au cachot, on entendit la merveilleuse, la douce, la mélancolique voix du professeur le plus aimé que Hogwarts est porter, dans un magnifique :

« POTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRRRR » qui fit sursauter la plus grande partie des premières années et des plus anciens également.

« alors Harry, tu rentre chez toi pour Halloween ? » questionna le blond. Et aussi tôt, le visage du brun s'assombrit, en effet, il allait revoir sa famille, son père qui n'allait sûrement pas manquer de l'engueuler et sa mère qui ne s'y opposerait pas et qui serais sans doute pire.

« ouais, malheureusement » répondit sombrement le petit brun au yeux émeraude. « au fait tu ferais mieux de reprendre le livre que ton père ma prêter sinon je me fais enfermer dans les cachot pendant toutes les vacances » marmonna Harry tout en lui tendant un livre de magie noir ayant pour titre : 'magie obscure : comment s'en servir.

« tu sais que tu ressemble à un détraqueur là ? pi t'inquiète si t'as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux compter sur ma famille » affirma son homologue.

« merci du compliment ! et encore heureux, sinon je crois que je finirais les vacances dans un cirque moldu en trains de faire des acrobaties sur des éléphants roses en tutu bleu turquoise qui se font dompter par un lion albinos avec un fouet de feu dans la gueule »

« tu sais que tu me fais peur là ? »

« mais oui, mais non ! »

« Harrrrrrry, tu es encore avec ça ? » minauda une voix féminine à la porte du compartiment occupé par Drago, Théodore, Harry et le reste des serpentards.

« oui Hermi, je sais je ne devrais pas, il faut que j'écoute mon très cher et honorable père, et blablabla je connais la chanson merci. » s'impatienta le garçon.

« mais, voyons Harry, tu vas encore te faire disputer par ton père et en plus je trouve qu'il a raison, aller viens Harry ! tu n'es pas obliger de rester avec ces mangemorts en formation » plaida la brune.

« Hermi… »

« oui ? »

« tu soule ! et je n'ai assurément pas envie de rester avec toi et la belette qui allaient me pomper l'aire alors que je peux parler tranquillement avec ces 'mangemorts en formation' si je reprend tes propres termes ! maintenant tu vas me foutre la paix et dégager ! merci d'avance, la sorti est juste derrière toi donc tu m'excusera de ne pas t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ! alors va bécoter avec la chose qui te sert de petit ami et fou moi la paix ! » fini par dire le griffondor hors de lui.

« tu es jaloux parce que je sort avec elle Potter !! je le savais, tu n'as jamais supporter le fais que je te batte quelque part ! avoue le que tu voulais sortir avec 'mion et que tu es jaloux de moi parce qu'elle m'est choisi moi ! » s'emporta Ron rouge de colère.

« tu me fais rire Weasel, il est plus fort que toi dans toutes les matières ! » se moqua Drago.

« n'importe quoi ! en plus elle est moche et qui voudrais sortir avec une encyclopédie sur patte ? » répliqua Théo.

« personne ! c'est certain » ajouta à son tour Pency assise à côté de Drago (Nda ils sortent ensemble).

« en plus tu semble avoir oublier un point important dans tout cela Weasley, le fait est que je n'ai aucune attirance pour tout ce qui est disons 'fille' c'est pas mon truc, je préfère les mec viril. Et en plus ce n'est même pas ton cas donc je n'ai aucune raison d'être 'jaloux' d'un pauvre, moche, et crétin en plus de ça » fit à son tour Harry. Suite à ces paroles, le couple parti comme si de rien n'était dans les couloirs des wagons.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Harry était rentré chez lui, ses parents étaient au travail lorsque le trains arrivait, que son père lui sauta littéralement dessus et se mis à crier.

& _je savais que ça aller être terrible ! je vais avoir une migraine moi après ! je plain sincèrement les criminels qui se font arrêter par lui, les pauvres ! non mais y'a pas idée de crier comme ça sur les gens ! oups je crois qu'il attend quelque chose de moi_ &

mais comme il n'avait écouter aucun mots de son discours il se contenta du silence, ce que son père pris comme une sorte de soumission à son autorité.(Nda il a bien tord le pauvre !!)

« Harry,au vu de ton comportement plus que méprisable j'ai demander à ton père de te prendre avec lui au ministère et son patron à accepter de te prendre en stage avec lui pour que tu vois ce que cela fait des attaques, les conséquences et que tu grandis, que tu arrêtes d'être immature. »

« c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« langage ! » grogna James.

« ouais ouais, alors et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? »

« Harry tu ne parles pas comme ça à ton père, je suis sur que c'est à cause de tes fréquentations ! je ne veux plus que tu les voient ! » affirma Lily (Nda on dirait ma mère quand je fais ma folle !! c'est a dire la plupart du temps. mdr !!)

« Hin ? mais c'est n'importe quoi ! je vois pas en quoi mes 'fréquentations' changerons quelque chose à mon comportement car si tu veux que je parle à la miss je-sais-tout de service et à l'autre Weasmoche tu peux compter sur moi pour avoir un meurtre sur la conscience dans moins de 5 minutes » rétorqua Harry et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, sa mère lui mis une gifle, une belle, avec tout les doigts de la main incruster sur sa joie, bien rouge.

« va dans ta chambre ! et tu iras que tu le veuille ou non ! » cria l'auror en direction de son fils qui était déjà parti dans les couloirs du manoir. (Nda ça doit être trop bien pour éviter les parents quand on est en rogne !:D )

& _ho putain ma mère ma frapper !! la vache ça fais mal ! et la liberté d'expression alors ? pfff et puis Fuck ! fais chier je suis obliger d'aller voir les gentils petits aurors faire leur boulot pfff non mais franchement je vais me faire chier moi ! surveiller constamment par mon father et les petits fayot qui veulent être dans ses petits papiers !! je suis maudit !!_ &

« HARRRRRY DESSEND ON VA ETRE EN RETARD ! » hurla le père du dit retardataire.

« OUAIS J'ARRIVE C'EST BON ! » répondit le fils d'une voix maussade.

« te voilà enfin ! tu en as mis du temps ! » s'impatienta l'auror.

« no comment »

« tu vas arrêter de répondre ! et le respect alors tu ne connaît pas ? » grimaça James.

« on dirait Rogue » commenta l'héritier Potter sous le regard noir de son père qui lançait des éclaires.

A partir de ce moment les relations père - fils s'étaient encore dégrader si possible.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry s'était habituer à la monotonie du bureau des aurors, les criminels passaient et repassaient ; en fait ils y faisaient plus de la parasse que de s'occuper des mangemorts à proprement parlé. Ceux-ci se faisaient rarement attraper et les raids de Voldemorts se multipliaient, sa notoriété n'était plus à constater, les aurors le savaient. Ceux qui le rencontre meurent ou son torturés jusqu'à la mort. Et c'est ceci qui passionna Harry, la notoriété légendaire du seigneur des ténèbres, ses sorts tous plus puissant les uns que les autres, dans le service des apprentis ils disaient qu'il apparaissait dans les raids tel un fantôme, faisant carnage et causant des meurtres plus sanglant que les précédents. Harry était subjugué par cela, les habitants connaissaient le 'Vous-Savez-Qui' meurtrier mais connaissaient-il l'homme. Depuis qu'il était ici, Harry n'avais plus qu'une seul idée en tête :

&_ je ferais tout pour le rencontrer _&

c'était plus fort qu'une volonté, plus fort qu'un désir, il était sa passion, juste le rencontrer pour voir si c'était vrai. Certains des plus grands aurors tel que son parrain, Sirius Black, qui travaillait avec son père, parlaient de Lui comme d'un mage puissant certes mais grossier, sans style. Pour le dévaloriser ? Harry ne savais pas. Et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait le voir, se forger sa propre idée sur la question, ne pas écouter son père et son parrain, ils étaient bourrés de préjugés tels qu'avec les serpentards.

Bref, Harry cherchait, regarder les dépôts des derniers raids ayant eu lieu, le nombre de blaisés et si Voldemort était présent ou non. La plupart du temps il laissait ses subordonnés faire le travail d'après les informations qu'il avait pu récolter dans le bureau de son père pendant que celui-ci était en réunion, bien que le prix à payer fut assez fort.

**Flash Back :**

« tu n'as cas rester avec les stagiaires je suis en réunion, j'en ai pour deux heures » le prévint son père.

« oui d'accord » Harry fit le docile, c'était l'occasion ou jamais, il était seul dans le bureau de l'auror le plus célèbre avec tout les papiers les plus importants.

Sur la droite trônait une étagère sur laquelle plusieurs dossiers étaient classés :

Aurors (classification des aurors suspects)

Citoyens suspectés (usage de magie noire ?)

Mangemorts déclarés

Créatures ennemies

Créatures alliées

Membres de l'ordre

Statistiques (morts et blessés aurors et civils / mangemorts)

Raids (niveaux de sortilège utilisés / conditions / lieux / présence du 'seigneur des ténèbres')

…

Et bien d'autres, mais les dossiers qui intéressèrent Harry fut les raids dans un premier temps et les citoyens suspect d'autres parts, et enfin les membres de l'ordre.

& _comment peut-on garder la liste des membres de l'ordre ! c'est dingue ! ils sont fou ma paroles ! garder leurs nom dans un dossier ! ils sont barges ?!!_ &

Il ouvrit donc le dossier le feuilleta, et eu beaucoup trop peu d'information mais tout de même plus que ce qu'il trouvait dans les journaux ou encore ce que les citoyens savaient.

« Que fais-tu ? » grinça une voix bien trop connu du petit brun, en effet, elle appartenait à son professeur de défense, comment avait-il pu l'oublier celui-là, évidemment, il était le collègue de son père. Et il a aussi fallut qu'il le trouve en trains de fouiller dans les dossiers de son père.

&_ je vais me faire charcuter ! là c'est sur ! pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? hola mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, très très très mauvais. Gloups_ &

« je vous ai poser une question monsieur Potter ! »

« heum… heu… je faisais du ménage ? » proposa Harry avec un léger sourire.

« vous croyez tromper qui ? »

« pardon ? »

& _décidemment il ne pourrait pas parler français ! où au moins s'expliquer &_

« avec votre mensonge monsieur Potter » précisa-t-il.

« si Rogue aurait été à ma place, il aurait dit que vous manquiez de rigueur » se moqua le brun.

« malheureusement vous n'êtes pas le _professeur _Rogue et vous n'êtes pas assez serpentard pour changer de sujet sans que je m'en rende compte. Donc ? »

« je classais vos dossiers ? »

« ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, vous serez perdant ! »

« que ce passe-t-il ici ? » questionna l'auror James Potter.

« votre fils était en trains de 'fouiner' dans des dossiers confidentiels » lâcha son collègue.

& _ho putain le salop ! il aurait pas pu se la fermer non ! _&

**Fin Flash Back.**

Depuis lors, en plus des relations quasi inexistantes qui demeurées entre le père et le fils, James Potter avait désormais un manque de confiance flagrante en son fils.

Mais ce manque de confiance fut vite remplacé par une peur panique lorsque, allant au chemin de traverse, ils tombèrent dans un raid des mangemorts, les villageois étaient paniqués, terrorisés, tous fuyaient en tout sens parmi ces sorts qui fusaient, le ciel s'était assombrit en raison de l'apparition des Détraqueurs, le désespoir emplit le cœur de chacun. La pluie battait sur les capes noires des hommes masqués qui tuaient, torturaient sans aucune gène les civiles sans défenses, une horrible odeur de mort planait dan l'air, le sang se mélangeant à la boue, se répandant sur le sol à la vitesse de l'avada kedavra. Cette mixture passant sur leurs capes, la boucherie était enfin ouverte. Harry, au milieu de tout, regarder ces hommes ce battre, regardait son père qui s'élançait dans la bataille avec une tel hargne qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant, l'auror était présent, près à tout pour sauver les pauvres villageois, même à tuer ses adversaires, il tuait, blessait, immobilisait ses ennemis, lui aussi était couvert de sang, du sang de ses amis, collègues, qui étaient venus entre temps prêter mains forte, mais aussi celui de ses ennemis. Les sorts venaient s'écraser contre les corps de tous, sans aucune distinction entre amis et ennemis. Harry restait là, au milieu de tout, regardant ce carnage, la pluie s'abattant sur son visage. Puis il le vit, Lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, le Lord noir, dans une apparition presque mystique, dans une lueur noir l'entourant, il se protégea très vite des premiers sorts que lui lançaient ses adversaires, marchant parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Sa baguette levée, lançait des sorts puissants de magie noir, ça Harry le vit dès le premier sort, il apparaissait tel un spectre ténébreux, torturant, tuant, avec une joie macabre. Les sorts passaient à travers lui, des rayons illuminant les ténèbres de son âme. Harry le vit dans toute sa splendeur, sa magnificence, sa tentation meurtrière qui attirait irrémédiablement son regard, il n'y avait plus que lui, seul avec cette vision, plus rien n'existait autours de lui, seul son corps l'attirait, ses vêtements noirs entourés de capes de la même couleur, amples, donnant l'impression de volé derrière lui. Il apparaissait tel un seigneur en territoire conquis, ses ennemis pliaient sous son regard, mourraient sous ses sorts, et cela lui procurait un plaisir jouissif. Le Lord tourna la tête vers lui, et Harry eut chaud, très chaud d'un coup, tel les flammes de l'enfer s'étaient emparées de son être. Harry le détailla, ses gestes gracieux, il manipulait sa baguette tel un chef d'orchestre, ses doigts caressaient le vents et la pluie glissait sur lui sans le toucher. Son torse puissant, viril. La force puissance qui émanait de lui était phénoménal, on pourrait s'y perdre. Il vit son visage, sa pâleur idyllique, son visage fin mais ferme, masculin. Ses yeux noirs aux reflets rouges presque ambré ( jaune doré voir rougeâtre), ses cheveux brun volaient derrière lui tel des flammes, il était tout simplement magnifique, Harry ne trouvait qu'un mot pour le décrire : époustouflant. Son aura sortait de son corps tel un serpent, d'une couleur noir parsemée de vert, d'une tel puissance que Harry se serait volontiers jeter dans ses bras pour se faire câliner. Il pouvait diriger sa vie, il le laisserait faire, bizarrement, lui, ayant toujours refuser l'autorité pouvait donner tout pouvoir à cet homme. Perdu dans ses songes, il ne vit pas cet homme s'approcher doucement, imperceptiblement de lui. Et lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

« Que fait un jeune homme tel que toi au milieu d'une bataille ? ne devrais-tu pas te cacher avec les autres ? »

et Harry était bouleverser, subjuguer par cette voix sensuelle, ferme, suave,… comme dans un rêve.

« Heu… je… et bien… » Harry était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il était trop près, beaucoup trop près, son corps réagit furieusement à cette proximité.

& _ho putain ! ho putain ! ho putain! __Bravo pour l'éloquence Harry! Il va me prendre pour quoi ? mais wahou putain il est trop… oui il est trop… heureusement que je porte un pantalon ample parce que sinon j'aurais l'air fin moi à avoir une érection en plein milieu d'un champs de bataille avec du sang partout. Bon sang il se rapproche, il veut me tuer ! ho… my… god ! _&

« Quel est ton nom petit ? » murmura le Lord tout contre lui.

« Ha… Harry » arriva-t-il à articuler faisant sourire le mage noir.

& _ho bon sang ! son sourire, RRRRR, putain j'en peux plus, si il continu à me sourire comme ça je vais jouir _&

« tu as bien un nom Harry ? » s'amusa le seigneur des ténèbres sans se soucier de la bataille qui perdurait autour d'eux, son bouclier le protégeait et il protégeait sa Némésis en même temps.

« Harry … Potter » miaula-t-il en état d'excitation avancé. Et le sourire du Lord s'élargit.

« j'ai entendu parler de toi, Harry. Au revoir, j'ai … aimé notre petite rencontre. » fit Lord Voldemort au pauvre petit Harry qui n'en menait pas large avec son envie de lui sauter dessus. « on rentre ! »ordonna-t-il sur un tout autre ton, plus froid, moins joueur, moins sensuel, plus dictateur. Suivant l'ordre de leur chef, les mangemorts disparurent après leur leader.

« Harry » cria une voix à l'autre bout de la rue, le jeune garçon encore perturbé par ses paroles échangés avec le Lord mis un petit moment à émerger et se retrouva bien vite dans les bras de sa mère et à côté de son père.

« tout va bien ? » demanda James.

« oui, je crois, oui tout va bien » fit Harry reprenant contenance.

« que t'as-t-il dit Harry ? » continua-t-il une fois que sa mère l'eu lâcher.

« rien » répondit Harry qui rougit furieusement en se souvenant de la proximité qu'avait eu leur corps.

« Harry, cela n'a rien a voir avec une quelconque autorité, tu dois me dire ce qu'il ta dit ! » s'impatienta l'auror.

« il m'a rien dis ! juste demander comment je m'appeler »

« et c'est tout il t'a laisser ? sans un sort de torture ? » s'étonna son père.

« oui ! faut croire que je lui ai taper dans l'œil ! » marmonna Harry en espèrent au fond de lui que c'était bien ça, car en juste quelques mots, il était devenu absolument, indéniablement fou amoureux de cet homme, de cet incarnation du mal.

& _ho bon sang je suis amoureux de Lord Voldemort ! j'ai eu envi que Voldemort me prenne dans ses bras. Le pire c'est que moi qui ne supporte pas l'autorité aurais fait absolument tout ce qu'il me demander ! faut que j'en parle à Drago ! ho my God ! putain pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux de lui !! car c'est bien ça, je l'aime !!! ho putain si on m'avait dis un jour que je tomberais amoureux du seigneur des ténèbres, je crois que je l'aurais envoyé à Ste Mangouste section psychiatrie !!_ &

« Harry ! on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose ! » le sermonna sa mère.

« mouais si tu le dis ! » tout en disant cela, il regarda autour de lui, tout n'était plus que désolation, destruction, sang et cadavre et blessés.

& _ils vont en mettre du temps pour tout reconstruire ! putain il me faut une douche et vite !_ &

« je crois qu'on devrait rentrer James ! je ramène Harry et je reviens » fit Lily avant de disparaître en compagnie de son fils.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouva sous une douche, bien froide la douche, mais rien n'y fit, car il repensait sens arrêt à Lui, à Son mage noir. Depuis quand il l'appelait 'Son' sûrement depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. En tout cas, là, présentement, dans sa douche, il n'avait que l'image de son corps parfait, de sa démarche, de son visage, de la puissance de sa proximité, de sa '_doucheur_' si on peut appeler un mage noir '_doux_'.

&_ bon maintenant Harry tu te calme ! ok je voulais le voir, je l'ai vu, mais si j'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurais fait cet effet ! oh my God ! il est mieux en vrai que tout ce que tout le monde peut dire sur lui. Et désolé de te contredire Padfood mais il A du STYLE, il A la CLASSE !! il EST MAGNIFIQUE,… bon on se calme, on respire, ho mon dieu nos corps si proches, sa voix…_&

petite scène privée dans salle de bain donc ceux qui veulent pas voir passer votre chemin :

Harry ne put empêcher sa main de dériver vers son torse, le caressant doucement, sa main descendant toujours plus bas, arrivant dans une zone privée, son sexe douloureusement tendu, imaginant son corps contre le sien, ses murmures près de son oreille, sa main s'activa et encercla son membre et commença de petit mouvement de va et viens…

« hum… oui… » Harry gémissait dans sa douche, sa main allant et venant de plus en plus rapidement autours de son sexe. Les yeux à demi fermés, la bouche entre ouverte. Puis le plaisir l'emporta, l'orgasme s'en suivit.

« HUUMMM » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il se libéra dans sa main, en imaginant le visage de son être aimé.

**Petite scène dans la salle de bain finie !!**

Pendant le reste des vacances, Harry ne pensa plus qu'a une chose, le moment où il reverrait enfin Son mage noir. Et il se moquait bien de ce que les journaux disaient de Son Lord, le vil et cruel mage noir, celui dont il faut se méfier. D'ailleurs les conseils des journalistes l'avais bien fait rire, ils disaient : **'si vous voyez Vous-Savez-Qui, partez tout de suite, courrez au plus loin'**, ou encore **'prévenez le ministère de tout urgence'**

& _comme si que quiconque pouvait fuir face à Lui, comme si ils auraient le temps de prévenir quelqu'un si il décidait de s'en prendre à vous ! c'est du n'importe quoi !_ &

Yes, je l'ai fais !! ouf !! alors vous en pensez quoi ?? bien ?? pas bien ?? dites moi tout mes enfants (Mdr on dirait les prêtres !!!). Mon titi Voldemort chéri vous plais ?? en tout cas j'ai adoré écrire la scène de la rencontre j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !! j'avais trop hâte de l'écrire et de vous en faire profiter en tout cas j'espère que ma mise en scène de cet événement (pasque c'est un événement important) vous aura plus !!

Donc voilà !! Gros bizous à tous

Shaynna 


	6. quand drago s'en mêle

Coucou tout le monde,

Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris vous avez aimés ma petite rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes principaux ? (petite voix intérieur : non, pas possible ? t'as deviné ça toute seule ?)

Pour ceux qui ne laissent pas d'adresse à laquelle leur répondre je ne peux malheureusement pas leur envoyer de mail donc heu et bien désoler… en tout cas, je peux vous dire que Voldemort apprécie Harry, mais ça vous le verrez bien dans le chapitre. quant à la prochaine rencontre je ne sais pas, dans les chapitres à venir peut être mais ne vous inquiètez pas j'adore mettre en scène le Lord noir (oui Harry on sait que c'est le tien !! pas taper, pas taper !) donc il serait possible qu'il le voit plus tôt que prévu !! mais comme je l'ai dit je ne sais pas encore car j'écris mes chapitres comme ça à la suite !

Je sais que je me répète beaucoup mais je remercie TOUT mes reviewer ! donc Merci du fond de mon petit cœur ! ( pas fini de raconter des conneries moi ).

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Lors des vacances d'Halloween, Harry rentre chez lui et est obliger de passer ses vacances au ministère avec son père. Mais lors d'une 'visite' au chemin de traverse ceux-ci tombe dans un raid des mangemorts pendant lequel Voldemort apparaît dans toute sa magnificence et notre petit Gryffondor en tombe immédiatement amoureux. _

**bonne lecture à tous**

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées.

OooooO

_**Chap 5 : quand Drago s'en mêle :**_

_Pendant le reste des vacances, Harry ne pensa plus qu'a une chose, le moment où il reverrait enfin Son mage noir. Et il se moquait bien de ce que les journaux disaient de Son Lord, le vil et cruel mage noir, celui dont il faut se méfier. D'ailleurs les conseils des journalistes l'avais bien fait rire, ils disaient : __**'si vous voyez Vous-Savez-Qui, partez tout de suite, courrez au plus loin'**__, ou encore __**'prévenez le ministère de tout urgence'**_

_& comme si que quiconque pouvait fuir face à Lui, comme si ils auraient le temps de prévenir quelqu'un si il décidait de s'en prendre à vous ! c'est du n'importe quoi ! &_

Lorsque Harry se rendit à la gare King's Cross ce matin là, les sorciers parlaient encore de l'attaque du chemin de traverse, dans laquelle plusieurs personnes avaient perdu des parents plus ou moins proches. Mais le beau Gryffondor au yeux vert n'en avait que faire, en effet, il cherchait un blond de son âge.

« alors tu me cherchais 'Ry ? »

« Drake ! t'es pas le centre du monde tu sais ! » s'exclama le dit Ry, au milieu du wagon.

« ha bon ? aller viens, entrons j'ai à te parler ! » fit gravement Drago.

« quelque chose me dit que je vais pas trop aimer ce qui va suivre » affirma le jeune rouge et or en entraînant le Serpentard dans un compartiment vide qu'il plaça sous 'silence'.

« il faut que tu sache une chose importante Harry, mon père m'a parler pendant les vacances »

« rien d'étrange à ça il me semble » fit remarquer son homologue.

« peut être mais c'était deux jours après le raid et parce que le seigneur des ténèbres voulais des renseignements » le blond fit un arrêt pour permettre à son camarade d'intégré l'information.

& _bon sang et si Mon Lord voulait des renseignement sur moi, et si il voulait me parler, et si… on se calme, ho bordel mon cœur s'emballe, putain je vais faire un syncope ! ho Voldemort Mon mage à moi ! _ &

« Harry tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta l'autre.

« oui, oui, alors ? »

« et bien il voulait d'abord savoir quel étaient les liens entre nous, ensuite il m'a demander comment tu étais… »

« et ? »

« et… si tu voulais… enfin… de quel côté tu étais… puis si tu voulais le rencontrer. » acheva finalement le vert et argent.

« ho bon sang, non d'une bouse de dragon desséchée, … »

« c'est bon, on sait que t'as un vocabulaire très varié ! » ricana le blond. « par contre ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi il tien tant que ça a te rencontrer alors que ton père est un auror célèbre et déclaré pour la lumière, bien que mon père lui parle souvent de moi et donc de toi ! »

« ton père lui parle de moi ? » rougit Harry.

« bien sûr ! tu es mon meilleur ami Harry »

« oui ! »

« alors ? »

« sijetedisquejel'airencontrerpendantleraidetqu'ilmaaccoster »

« va falloir que tu reformule parce que moi je ne parle pas le Potterien » se moqua le fils Malfoy.

« et bien, on va dire que pendant les vacances j'ai étais obliger d'aller chez les auror et que un jours j'ai été au chemin de traverse avec mon père et on est tombé sur le raid et j'ai rencontré Voldemort et il m'a accoster » fit Harry d'une traite et encore plus rouge.

« hola ! là tu me fais peur, les seuls moment où tu rougit c'est quand tu parle de quelque chose ou en l'occurrence de quelqu'un qui te fait de l'effet, et je dirais même beaucoup plus, alors explique moi ! »

« bah, disons que il était là, Non Mais Attend Tu La Déjà REGARDER rien qu'une Fois ? » s'excita le petit brun.

« bah en fait oui, comme mon père est l'un de ses plus fidèles donc il viens souvent chez nous. » fini le blond.

« non mais putain Drac, tu l'as bien regarder ! c'est une bombe ce mec ! c'est la huitième merveille du monde, c'est un fard qui dirige les ténèbres, c'est The Beau Gosse ! »

« ha d'accord j'ai compris ! »

« quoi ? »

« t'es tombé amoureux du seigneur des ténèbres ! » et Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler face à cette information.

« te fou pas de moi Drak ! il ne posera jamais les yeux sur moi ! il a dit que j'étais petit ! »

« quand tu veux t'es vraiment con tu le sais ça ? »

« hin ? »

« bah il ne m'aurais pas convoquer si il n'était pas intéresser par toi ! et il ne m'aurais pas questionner sur toi non plus ! je te jure que toi dès qu'on parle d'amour t'es pire qu'un Pouffsoufle ! et encore c'est pire quand on parle de Lui »

« merci du compliment ! »

« de rien ! »

« alors tu crois ? »

« et bien en tout cas tu l'intéresse ! »

« j'imagine la tête de Rogue si il savais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour son maître ! » ricana Harry.

« et moi j'imagine ta tête lorsqu'il ta parler ça devait être hilarant ! un Harry-rebelle-Potter qui ne trouve plus ses mots » rigola Drago les larmes aux yeux avant que le dit Harry-rebelle-Potter lui saute dessus pour une séance de torture particulièrement douloureuse pour les côtes, en effet, le petit brun s'était élançai sur lui et le chatouiller.

« dis, il sait ce que je ressent pour lui ? » s'enquit-il

« je crois bien que oui, en même temps ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, et il s'emblerait que mon père ai assister à la scène et disons qu'il m'a dit que le Lord s'amuser bien, enfin je sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire par là, soit qu'il s'amusait de ta gêne, soit de toi, en même temps c'est le seigneur des ténèbres, personne ne cherche à le comprendre ! ils s'y casseraient la tête. »

& _faites que ce soit la première, faites que ce soit la première ! bon sang, heurk je ressemble réellement à un Pouffsoufle ! je crois que je vais vomir ! _&

« tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta table, le repas va bientôt commencé » fit Théo qui passait par là

« content de te revoir aussi » marmonna le brun.

« tu sais qu'on parle beaucoup de toi parmi les mangemorts ? » l'informa-t-il.

« gné ? »

« bah oui du raid et que a ce qui paraît le maître t'a parlé ! » murmura très vite le garçon.

« ha ouais c'est vrai ! » fit-il avant de se dirigé vers la table des Gryffondor.

&_ ho génial, ils vont encore me saouler ! c'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant ! ma parole, il doivent être trop gryffondor pour moi ! oups je m'insulte encore !en même temps je suis un croisement entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard comme le dit si bien Drago _&

« ok je met les choses au points tout de suite ! ne me faites pas chier je veux pas vous parler ! »

« Potter ! veuillez vous assoire immédiatement ! » cria le professeur de potion.

« vous aussi vous ne m'avez pas manqué professeur ! » lui répondit-t-il avant de s'assoire.

« Harry pourquoi tu fais ça ? on s'est inquiété pour toi en apprenant que tu étais dans le raid » fit Hermione et toutes les discutions se turent pour écouter la suite.

« Hermione je n'ai ni besoin de ta compassion, ni que tu me dise ce qui se passe dans ma tête, merci mais je dois le savoir mieux que toi ! alors maintenant arrête avec ta fausse sollicitude et rejoins t'as belette avant qu'elle ne face une crise de jalousie ! » répliqua le petit brun.

« mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qui a pu te changer comme ça ? »

« absolument rien, car j'ai toujours été comme ça ! je dois être bon comédien ! alors va roucouler avec l'autre weasmoche avant que je ne perde patience »

« tu me déçois Harry, je trouverais qui t'as ensorcelé ! »

& _non mais c'est la pire connerie que j'ai jamais entendu !_ &

« je vais t'apprendre quelque chose Granger, tu ne supporte pas de t'être trompé sur mon compte alors tu veux trouver toute les solutions et raisons possible pour TE prouver que tu as raison ! mais tu vas te heurter à plus fort que toi, alors arrête tout de suite de me faire chier ! »

« Potter ! qui t'as permis de parler comme ça à Ma petite amie ? » siffla une voix derrière la née moldu.

« ho weasel ! dommage que tu ne te soit pas perdu pendent les vacances! »

« tu ne seras pas toujours protéger par les prof' Potty alors quand ils te virerons je rirais bien haute ! »

« sauf que tu oublie qu'ils ne me virerons pas ! crois tu que le vieux me virerais sachant qu'il est presque de ma famille ? »

« … »

« bien je crois que tu as enfin compris qu'il valais mieux que tu te taise ! brave belette ! »

« me parle pas comme ça ! »

« tu me fais peur peut être ? » le nargua Harry.

« d'après ce que mon père ma dis tu ne faisait pas le fier lors qu raid, quand tu-sais-qui était à deux centimètres de toi ! » se moqua Ron.

& _si tu savais mon pauvre ! la seule chose que je voulais qu'il me fasse c'était de me prendre dans ses bras, de me serrer contre son torse puissant,… stop ! je vais pas fantasmer alors que je suis à moins de 5 centimètres de Weasley ! beurk, m'enquerrais plus que j'ai érection et ce serais la fin !_ &

« Weasley ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! » fit mystérieusement le Gryffondor aux yeux vert émeraude.

« messieurs, calmez vous ! » ordonna le directeur d'une voix enfantine (Nda en totale opposition avec son âge !)

« comme je le disais, il y aura une sortie à Prè-au-lard le Week-end prochain et … » continua le vénérable leader de la lumière. Harry s'était arrêter au mot Prè-au-lard, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas aller, et une petite sortie avec ses amis était la bien venue (Nda je parle de ses amis de serpentads pas de quiproquos !!!)

OooooO

Dans la grande salle, les élèves recevaient l'habituel courrier provenant de leur proches ou la gazette du sorcier. Mais une lettre rose portée par un hibou noir se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Pas très rassurent. Surtout lorsque cet oiseau se dirige vers le fils Potter. Inquiétant. Et y dépose la dite lettre sur ses genoux.

Harry Potter Grande sale, table de Gryffondor, Hogwarts 

& _de qui ça peut être ? pas de mes parents ça c'est sur ! aller je l'ouvre et on verra bien !_ &

**Harry, **

Tu dois être intrigué par la provenance de cette lettre, si ce n'est pas le cas tu ferais bien ! j'ai préférer cette couleur pour ne pas me trahir, tu trouveras bien une excuse j'en suis sur, Lucius m'a dit que tu étais très doué pour ça ! étant donné que notre dernière rencontre ayant était bien trop courte, je te propose de nous retrouver dans un endroit semblable, disons que j'ai appris que le vieux fou préparais une sortie à Prè-au-Lard le Week-end prochain, que dirais tu de m'y rejoindre pour une petite fête improvisé ? ce serait le moment rêver de nous revoir ne trouves-tu pas ?

Et je pourrais ainsi jugé par moi même ! je préfère voir par moi même vois tu. De plus,

**j'ai cru comprendre que tu 'aimais' particulièrement la proximité de nos deux corps… lors de notre dernière 'croisade'. **

**A très bientôt petit Gryffon.**

**Lord Voldemort.**

**PS : le rouge te saille à merveille. **(Nda c'est pour la dernière fois lorsque Harry rougissait !mdr)

Aussitôt lue, la lettre s'enflamma toute seule et Harry était rouge de chez rouge.

& _ho my god, ho my god_, _ho my god!! __Respire, aller respire! Bon sang comment on respire normalement ? on se calme, on ne rougit pas, bon sang 'le rouge te saille à merveille' ho mon Dieu, non pas maintenant, pourquoi ça me fait ça !pourquoi il me fais cet effet ! il l'a fait exprès ! heureusement que la table me cache parce que j'aurais eu l'air fin moi ! ho mon Dieu Mon mage noir veux me voir !!!! aller on arrête d'être hystérique ! bien voilà respire lentement ! JE PEUX PAS !!!!! _&

« Harry, elle était de qui la lettre ? »

« occupe toi de tes affaires Granger ! » fit la tomate bien mûr avec une voix tremblante, et là, il partit en courrant.

OooooO

« Potter ! pour quel raison êtes vous en retard ? » grogna le professeur de duel.

« ça vous regarde ? »

« ne jouez pas avec moi à ce jeu là ! » il faisait référence à la fois où il l'avait chopper en train de fouiller dans le bureau de son père.

Flash Back :

« Harry ! je te faisais confiance ! mais a parement tu ne la mérite pas ! tu resteras donc avec moi tout le temps de ton séjour ici, et si ce n'est pas avec moi ce sera avec Hector et si il n'est pas là je trouverais bien ! » lui hurla-t-il sous le regard satisfait de son collègue.

& _qu'est-ce qu'il est antipathique ce gars ! c'est pas possible ! je vais le tuer si il fait encore son espèce de sourire suffisant !_ &

Fin Flash Back.

OoooOO

« Hey 'Ry, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrais t'intéresser » fit Drago en croisant le brun dans les couloirs.

« quoi ? »

« dis s'il te plait mon maître »

« vas te faire foutre Drake ! »

« ho t'es pas de bonne humeur ! pourtant je pensais que la lettre te ferais plaisir ? »

« comment ça ? »

« c'est évident que vu la manière dont tu as rougit elle ne pouvait être que de LUI »

« je suis foutu c'est ça ? »

« pas complètement mais disons que j'ai des nouvelles de mon père a ton sujet »

« et ? »

« dis s'il te plais maître et je te les donnerais »

« vas te faire foutre »

« c'est pourtant pas compliqué ? si ? »

& _putain il fait chier il pourrait pas se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui demande ! _&

« aller s'il te plais dis moi les ho combien importantes nouvelles que tu détiens ! »

« t'as oublier le maître ! »

« crétin ! »

« je te dirais rien ! »

« très bien mais tu me le paiera dragonito, s'il te plais maître ! »

La serpentard grommela mais accepta quand même.

« mon père m'a envoyer une lettre pour me demander ta réaction face à la lettre et il en est ainsi pour tout les serpentards de ta connaissance »

« hin ? »

« apparemment tu-sais-qui voulait savoir ta réaction et crois moi on en a pas louper une seule miette ! » ricana le blond alors que son ami blêmissait à vue d'œil.

« tu déconne ? »

« absolument pas ! faut croire que tu lui a taper dans l'œil ou quelque chose comme ça ! » continua Drago.

« oh Merlin ! et alors vous avez vu quoi ? »

« beaucoup de choses » se moqua-t-il.

« comme ? »

« le fait qu'une petite lettre te fait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer ! ho tu as tenter de le cacher d'ailleurs je crois que les Gryffins ne l'ont pas vu ! »

« noooon ! »

« et si ! »

« et tu lui as dit ? »

« en tant que future mangemort oui ! désolé 'Ry »

« je suis foutu, il va se foutre se ma gueule et il va danser nu devant moi pour me narguer ! »

« Harry, prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité ! » se moqua l'héritier des Malfoy face à la détresse de son ami.

« j'adore ta compassion Drac »

« mais de rien ! c'est tout a fait naturel »

« tu sais que je vais te tuer ! »

« tu feras jamais ça ! tu tien trop à moi ! »

« en es-tu si certain ? »

« heu… oui » fit le blond moins rassurer.

Mais ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par une belette qui pointait le bout de sa queue.

« ha je le savais ! tu sort avec Malfoy ! heurk c'est égueulasse ! tu sort avec la fouine t'es tombé bien bas Potter ! je comprend pourquoi ton père veut plus que tu traîne avec lui ! heurk ! »

« c'est la plus grande connerie que tu es jamais sorti weasley ! tu es au courrant de ça au moins ? »

« ne le nie pas, je l'ai entendu, il a dit que tu tenait trop à lui ! »

« t'es vraiment pathétique ! »

« et en plus je sort avec Pency ! » ricana le blond.

OooooO

Les jours se succédèrent, tous se ressemblant. Ron avait encore eu une ridiculisation en publique dans la grande Salle. L'humeur de Harry s'était améliorée la veille de la sortie à Prè-au-Lard, en effet celui-ci se leva avec un sourire rayonnant.

« alors Potter c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas voir la propriétaire de la lettre ! » se moqua Weasley et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui rire au nez !

« quoi, y'a rien de drôle ! » hurla le roux

« weasley combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je suis GAY, en clair j'aime les Mec, c'est quoi dans cette phrase que tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

OoooOO

Voilà j'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui ! alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? personnellement je ne le trouve pas terrible, j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration j'espère que le prochain sera mieux !

Gros bizoux à tous

Shaynna.


	7. bonne ou mauvaise journée?

Kikoo vous tous,

Et bien, malgré le fait que je croyais que mon chapitre 'quand Drago s'en mêle' ne vous plairais pas trop, et bien je me suis lourdement trompé ! donc merci de dire qu'il vous à plus !! ça fait plaisir de savoir son travail récompensé de reviews positives et constructives.

Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'on fait des suggestions !

Je remercie encore une fois mes reviewers (je ne m'en passerais jamais de cette formule !!)

Je sais que j'ai été sadique dans le chapitre précédent d'arrêter comme ça mais j'étais vraiment en période de flémardise aigue donc veuillez m'excuser !

s'enferme dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur pour écrire la suite

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Drago apprend que son meilleur ami est fou amoureux de son future maître et celui-ci envoi une lettre 'rose' _(je précise)_ à l'intention de Harry. Dans laquelle il lui donne rendez vous à une petite 'fête' avec ses mangemorts à Prè-au-Lard pensant une sortie. Dans cette même lettre il lui fait une sorte de compliment ou plutôt une remarque 'le rouge te saille à merveille'. Le but de cette lettre étant le rendez vous mais également de savoir la réaction du Gryffondor, en effet, Voldemort demande à plusieurs serpentard de lui rapporter sa réaction, ce que les vert et argent ne se gènes pas de faire._

OoooOO

Bonne lecture

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées.

_**Chap 6 : bonne ou mauvaise journée ?**_

« weasley combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je suis GAY, en clair j'aime les Mec, c'est quoi dans cette phrase que tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

« alors tu attends un mec ? encore un serpentard je suppose ! tu vas te taper tout les serpentards ? c'est quoi que t'aime chez eux ? leur face de serpent ? »

« qu'est-ce t'en sais que c'est un serpentard ? »

& _ho Merlin ! plus serpentard que Voldemort tu crève ! et alors ? il est beau, puissant, magnifique, intelligent, super craquant, brillant, trop sexy, … stop ! bon d'accord ! il est mon plus grand fantasme !_ &

« c'est peut être un Pouffsoufle, qui a par eux voudraient de toi ? »

« tu en serais surpris Weasley ! bizarrement je me sent bien aujourd'hui donc tu n'auras pas ton humiliation habituel ! mais n'y prend pas l'habitude Weasmoche ! Granger sort avec toi parce qu'il y a que toi pour la supporter et elle sort avec toi parce qu'elle voit pas ta face de rat oups insulte pour les rats ! » se moqua le Harry-super-Potter.

« tu me le paieras Potterlooser ! »

« j'attend que ça ! mais vois tu là, je suis attendu, donc c'est pas que j'aime pas parler avec toi mais… en fait si ! » fit le petit Gryffondor avant de partir rejoindre Drago, Blaise et les autres.

« alors 'Ry encore en retard ! » sourie Blaise.

« pas de ma faute, je suis tombé sur une belette super collante ! »

« pauvre petit chou ! » se moqua Drago

« dragonito ! je te préviens tout de suite tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« bon on y va » intervint Théo tout sourire en s'approchant de Blaise.

OoooOO

Arrivé à Prè-au-Lard, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de confiserie pour Théo qui voulait absolument goûter au nouveau parfum de la sucette Qwigzi.

« haa ! t'es sûr que tu veux vraiment y goûter Théo ? » questionna Blaise.

« bah oui ! pourquoi ? »

« heu tu sais qu'elle est au sang ? » ajouta Pency.

« bah oui »

« et tu vaux quand même y goûter ? » plaida Drago

« bah oui »

« c'est des sucettes pour vampire ! » ricana Harry.

« et alors ? je vois pas le problème ! c'est bon le sang ! »

« tu me dégoûte Théo ! » affirma Drago.

« un vampire te dégoûte ? » questionna-t-il.

« la n'est pas la question ! »

« bah si justement ! »

« tu leur as pas dit ? » questionna Harry qui était sorti avec Théodore pendant un petit mois.

« non ! »

« de quoi vous parler tout les deux ? » demanda Blaise.

« et bien il se trouve que Théo EST un Vampire ! » affirma Harry un sourire en coin.

« je t'avais dis de pas le dire ! » marmonna le vampire.

« et bah écoute 'Dor si ils ne t'acceptent pas tel que tu es c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas ton amitié ! » se défendit Harry.

« oui Harry a raison ! » affirma Blaise.

« quand je le dis que j'ai toujours raison ! »

« ta baguette enfle en ce moment tu ne trouve pas ? » ricana Drago.

« humm… non ! pas encore puisque je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! »

« Harry ! » s'exaspérèrent les autres.

« quoi ? je fais que répondre ! »

« humf » fit Drago en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« alors je ne vous dégoûte pas ? » questionna Théo

« bien sur que non ! tu es notre ami, et ça ne changera rien tant que tu ne nous mord pas ! » affirma Blaise.

« merci » murmura le petit vampire.

« et si on allait au trois balais en attendant la fête surprise ? » proposa Pency.

« ouais ! » s'exclamèrent les autres en se dirigeant vers l'auberge.

Assis à leur table, avec une bière au beurre à la mains, il parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse au dehors, et la panique s'installa. C'était le moment ou jamais, Harry sorti de l'auberge, laissant ses amis le suivre si ils le désiraient.

Dehors, la bataille avait déjà commencé, tous fuyaient en tout sens, les mangemorts étaient déjà sur place et torturaient les villageois et quelques élèves, quelques minutes après, Il arriva, le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança droit vers lui, les sorts passaient au travers de lui comme des ombres.

« Harry » susurra-t-il à son oreille, « heureux de te revoir en … bonne santé » sourie-t-il.

« Vous aussi » rougit le Gryffondor en baissant la tête.

« voyons petit gryffon ne soit pas timide ! on m'avait pourtant dis que tu avais plus de 'mordant' » bien que sachant qu'il le troublait, il continuait son petit manège en s'approchant d'avantage de lui.

« m'aurais-t-on trompé sur ton compte ? »

« non » fit le petit brun en levant ses yeux émeraude sur le Lord.

« bien ! veux-tu t'amuser avec moi ? » lui murmura-t-il.

Harry le regardait interrogateur.

« je t'ai dit que je t'invitais à ma fête donc veux tu t'amuser ? » son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit que son homologue n'en menait pas large, il pris la situation en main, c'est à dire se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

& _ho… my… God ! comment veut il que je pense quelque chose si il est si proche de moi!_ &

Le lord l'emmena à l'écart de la bataille qui faisait rage.

« tu es bien silencieux » fit-il en portant sa main à la joue de Harry en lui caressant sensuellement. Et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de gémir à la façon d'un chat.

« voyons mon petit chaton, aurais-tu perdu ta langue dès mon apparition ? » se moqua gentiment le lord noir.

« je suis pas un chaton »

« et bien voilà qui est mieux ! tu réagit au moins ! » fit-il en lui caressant le cou cette fois. Et il sentit le plus jeune avoir un frisson de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

« j'ai remarquer que tu n'avais prévenu personne ! c'est bien, je sais au moins que je peux te faire confiance là dessus ! » murmura le sexy lord en lui léchant la lobe de l'oreille, et pour la deuxième fois Harry frémit et gémit à la fois.

« tu es moins bavard que je le pensais, te ferais-je peur ? » joua voldemort.

« pourquoi faites vous ça Voldemort ? »

« faire quoi ? »

« me toucher »

« tu n'aimes pas ? »

« au contraire, mais je ne comprend pas. » Harry rougit encore plus, en sentant que son érection ne passerais pas inaperçu étant donné que le Lord était tout contre lui.

« et bien j'en ai envi ! » répondit simplement le Lord avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Voldemort, que voulez vous de moi au juste ? » Harry baissa la tête mais le Lord lui pris le menton pour remonter son visage contre sa poitrine.

« pourquoi baisses-tu la tête ? tu as des yeux magnifiques et tu ne veux pas m'en faire profiter ? »

« heu… »

« que d'éloquence ! bien retournons voire où en est la petite fêtes ! »

« comme vous voulez »

« non c'est comme tu veux ! tu es mon invité ! » fit remarquer le vous-savait-qui nationalement connu.

« et bien allons y » fit doucement Harry. Et le lord le garda contre lui, le protégeant par la même occasion des sorts.

Harry pu le voir de près lorsqu'il lançait des sorts de torture ou de mort, pour lui, rien de ce qui se passait autour n'avait de l'importance, il était dans les bras de Son mage noir, et ça personne ne lui prendrait, il se sentait bien et bizarrement à sa place dans les bras puissant du Lord ténébreux.

« cela te plais-t-il ? »

« … » (Nda que voulez vous répondre si un gars organise un massacre pour vous et qu'il vous demande ça ??)

« je vais finir par croire que les informations que j'ai à ton sujet son fausses ! »

« pourquoi ? »

« on m'a dit que tu étais plus rebelle ! et je me serais fait un plaisir de te dompter mon petit chaton ! mais il faut croire que ma seul présence suffit à te dompter. »

« qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez ? comment ce fait-il que je soit au goût de Lord Voldemort ? »

« et bien voilà tu es déjà plus loquasse ! tu es tout simplement toi Harry ! et je dois avouer que oui tu es parfaitement à mon goût mon petit Gryffon ! »

« vous allez pas arrêtés de m'appeler comme ça je me trompe ? »

« absolument pas, j'aime déjà t'embêter ! tu ne m'en veux pas ? » mais sous la question il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

« ai-je le choix ? »

« non tu as raison, tu n'as pas encore le choix » fit le mage noir en insistant sur le 'encore'. « je suis content d'apprendre qu'on ne m'a pas trompé sur ton intelligence ! »

« ravi que cela vous plaise »

« est-il vrai que tu as un côté serpentard en toi ? »

« oui » affirma Harry en imitant une fois de plus la tomate.

« ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai pas de bouton » ricana le Lord des ténèbres.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque.

« et en plus j'ai réussir à te faire sourire ! mais tu sais que le rouge embellit réellement ton visage ! »

Harry rougit encore plus si possible.

& _ho my god ! je suis en train de parler avec Mon Voldemort! Wah crise cardiaque ! alerte, Help me ! je fais une dragoncelle je dois délirer ! c'est pas possible ! oh putain de merde ! pourquoi il me fait cet effet ! RRRRRR_ &

« je vais devoir te laisser chaton, tu m'en vois navré, j'ai adoré 'discuter' avec toi. Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un dis le moi ! » et il se tourna vers ses mangemorts et lança un :

« on rentre ! la fête est fini » avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres suivit de ses 'serviteurs' (Nda je voyais pas quel mot mettre à la place de serviteurs)

& _et merde ! encore une fois que je le vois et que je suis incapable de sortir un mot ! pourquoi mwaaaa ! point positif j'ai été dans ses bras, j'ai été dans ses bras !! on se calme Harry, nooon peut pas, peut pas ! Par Merlin mais pourquoi je perds tout mes moyens quand il est là ?? il m'a jeter un sort ! oui c'est ça ! il a emprisonner mon cœur et l'a mis sous une cloche en verre ! mais ces quoi ces conneries ? faut que j'arrêtes ! je peux même plus pensé avec cohérence !_ &

Après le départ des troupes de Voldemort, le calme se fit et les médicomages apparurent pour soigner les blessés.

« alors Potter c'était lui que tu voulais voir ? tu me dégoûte ! tu trahis tout le monde avec tu-sais-qui pendant que nous on se battaient ! c'est répugnant ! tu es tombé bas pour fréquenté la face de serpent !»

& _si tu savais weasel, si tu savais _&

« weasley, mes fréquentations ne te regardent absolument pas ! et je n'ai que faire de ton avis ! quant au fait que tu te battait laisse moi rire, tu étais caché comme la petite belette que tu es ! et il n'est pas une face de serpent ! d'ailleurs même une face de serpent est plus agréable à regarder que toi ! »

« ah oui c'est mieux de se faire protéger par l'autre seigneur de pacotille ! bien sur tu peux dire mais toi tu le laisser te protéger en étant dans ses bras ! et tu ose dire de moi ! pathétique ! »

« Weasley, une bonne fois pour toute ferme là ! » et là, Ron parti avec un sourire triomphant !

& _mauvais signe, très mauvais signe ! il va inventer quoi cette fois ?_ &

« Harry ! » appela un Drago excité.

« Oui c'est moi ! »

« alors ? »

« quoi ? »

« bin avec tu-sais-qui ? »

Et Harry rougit encore une fois en se souvenant de l'érection que la présence du mage noir avait provoqué.

« faut croire que ça c'est bien passé ! » rigola Théo.

« alors ? raconte » fit a son tour Blaise.

« bah y'a pas grand chose à dire ! »

« je sais t'es rester cloué sur place comme la dernière fois ? » se moqua Drago

« même pas vrai ! raconte pas des conneries ! »

« ouais, ouais ! on me l'a fait pas à moi ! »

et tout les serpentards partirent à rire pendant que Harry faisait une moue des plus adorables.

« faut pas faire la tête tit 'Ry voyons tu vas le revoir ton mage noir ! » rigola Drago

« ho c'est bon ! ta pas fini de te foutre de ma gueule ? »

« sincèrement non ! c'est trop drôle ! »

OoooOO

« suite à ce qui s'est passé, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont suspendues pour une durée indéterminée » affirma le directeur le soir même.

« quoi mais c'est pas possible ! »

« vous pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« mais vous avez pas le droits »

et bien d'autres exclamations fusaient dans la salle.

« du calme s'il vous plais, cette mesure de sécurité a été mise en place pour votre protection » ajouta Dumbledore.

« mais monsieur on ne pourra plus du tout sortir château alors ? » questionna un élève de Serdaigle.

« non, et je vous conseil de respecter cette restriction » fit-il en regardant Harry par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

& _non mais il croit quoi le vieux fêlé que je vais rester ici à me faire chier ! il rêve ! _&

OooooO

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pendant que tout le monde était couché, deux Gryffondors étaient installés près du feu avec un parchemin et une plume. Autour d'eux les brouillons s'entassaient.

« mais non on ne peut pas mettre ça comme ça sinon il verra tout de suite qu'on veut lui nuire ! » fit la brune.

« mais 'Mione tu veux mettre quoi d'autre ? et puis c'est toi la spécialiste des lettres officiels ! »

« Ron, je sais mais il faut faire comme si on s'inquiétaient pour lui ! »

« oui je sais ! »

OooooO

Les conséquences de cette lettre arrivèrent tôt le lendemain matin lors du petit déjeuné, auquel assistait un brun à lunette avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une lettre lui parvint, ou plutôt, une lettre rouge.

**Harry J Potter**

**Grande Salle**

**Hogwarts**

En lisant cela Harry savait déjà de qui elle était, ses parents.

& _et l'enfer est de retour ! qui m'a vendu ? sûrement cette belette, vu son sourire j'aurais du le savoir ! _&

et le beuglante se mis à crier, dans la grande salle, son monologue.

**HARRY ,**

**NON MAIS CA VAS PAS ! TU PACTISE **(Nda j'ai changé avant c'était pacternise donc merci à BBHarry et à 666Naku qui m'ont gentiment dit que ce mot n'existait pas!! lol) **AVEC L'ENNEMI ! TU SAIS QUE TES AMIS S'INQUIETENT POUR TOI !! ET NOUS AUSSI ! ON A TOUT FAIS POUR TOI, MAIS MALGRE TOUT NOS EFFORTS TU CONTINU A VOIR CES SERPENTARDS ! ET EN PLUS ILS T'ENROLENT VERS LE CAMPS ENNEMIS ! **

**HEUREUSEMENT QUE RON ET HERMIONE NOUS ONT PREVENU QU'ILS T'AVAIT VU EN COMPAGNIE DE VOLDEMORT ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PASSE PAR LA TETE EN CE MOMENT ! JE NE TE COMPREND PAS ! **

**TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE D'OSER FREQUENTER VOLDEMORT D'AUSSI PRES D'APRES CE QUE NOUS ONT DIS TES AMIS ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI EST LE PIRE, DE SAVOIR QUE TU NOUS TRAHI OU LE FAIT QUE QUELQU'UN T'ES VU EN TRES BON TERME AVEC L'ENNEMI PUBLIQUE NUMERO 1 !! TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE TES ACTES !! QUELQU'UN T'AS DROGUER ?!! **

**JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU LE VOIS NI QUE TU SORT DE L'ENCEINTE DE HOGWARTS !! ET JE LE SAURAIS !! **

**ENCORE UN PAS DE TRAVERS ET TU AURAS DE GROS PROBLEMES !! JE TE PREVIENS !! **

**MAINTENANT TU VAS BIEN M'ECOUTER PARCE QUE JE NE LE DIRAIS PAS DEUX FOIS, JE T'INTERDIT FORMELEMENT DE PARLER AVEC UN SERPENTARD !! EST-CE CLAIRE ? ET JE T'INTERDIT EGALEMENT DE FAIRE LE MOINDRE FAUT PAS !!**

**AU REVOIR HARRY,**

**TON PERE,**

**JAMES M POTTER, Auror d'Elite,**

**Ministère de la Magie, Membre Actif du Magenmagot**

& _whouch il y a pas été de mains morte cette fois ! je crois que je vais me faire de la belette et du castor farci ce soir ! oui c'est une bonne idée, quoi que je risque d'avoir une indigestion ! mais ça m'empêchera pas de tuer ces deux idiots ! comment tuer quelqu'un en le faisant souffrir un maximum, faudra que je demande à Drago si son père n'a pas ce livre en réserve ! _&

OoooooOO

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus dans ma collection ! pfiou ! et bien ça augmente petit à petit !

Alors merci de me donner ma drogue habituelle ! (c'est mieux de se droguer eu review qu'a autre chose et c'est moins dangereux !!)

Gros bizoux

Shaynna (la complètement chtarbé en ce moment ! si, si je vous assure même ma mère le dit ! y'a plus rien à tirer de moi ! c'est trop triste ! mais heureusement qu'il y a les fic' pasque sinon je mourrais enterrer bien jeune ! en mode dépression lol.)


	8. invitation de Noël

Coucou,

Moi, de retour ! et oui déjà, ou enfin suivant les points de vue !!! (bah voui y'en a qui trouve que ça va pas assez vite ! mais je les comprends moi aussi je suis pareille quand je lie une fic' ! c'est pour ça que j'essai d'écrire environs un chapitre par jour quand je peux ! oui je sais je suis folle !)

Et bien je suis super contente que vous ayez aimé mon chapitre :D

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ça fait toujours aussi plaisir je vous assure !!

Trêve de blabla ! parce que vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter une tarée raconter sa vie ! si ?? je crois que le chapitre est plus intéressant que moi ! snif (petite voix : mais arrête de dire des conneries et écrit ce putain de chapitre !) on t'a pas parler à toi !! (petite voix : alors arrête de faire ta dépressive !) viii maman !! Mdr

Désolé Maco ce chapitre n'est pas un lemon !! pas encore !! plus tard !! mais pas maintenant ! faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœuf quand même !!

Résumer du chapitre précédent :_ on apprend que Théodore Nott est en fait un vampire mais ses amis ne le laissent pas tomber pour autant ! La rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort se passe bien (enfin à par le fait que notre petit chaton est tout rouge et qu'il n'arrive pas a aligner deux morts) mais Ron Weasley voit Harry dans les bras de Voldemort et décide avec l'aide de sa petite amie d'écrire une lettre au père de Harry et James envoi une beuglante à son fils lui interdisant de quitter le château et de parler à TOUT les serpentards. Entre temps le vieux déjanté interdit aux élèves de quitter l'enceinte du château suite à la « fête » de Tom. _

**bonne lecture à tous…**

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées.

_**Chap 7 : invitation de Noël :**_

& _whouch il y a pas été de mains morte cette fois ! je crois que je vais me faire de la belette et du castor farci ce soir ! oui c'est une bonne idée, quoi que je risque d'avoir une indigestion ! mais ça m'empêchera pas de tuer ces deux idiots ! comment tuer quelqu'un en le faisant souffrir un maximum, faudra que je demande à Drago si son père n'a pas ce livre en réserve ! _&

Pendant toute la journée, Harry reçu des regards de travers, des regards noirs, et les gens parlaient sur son passage. Il y était habituer mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, en effet d'habitude ses camarades parlaient de ses parents mais là, c'était lui qui était toucher. Pas que ça le dérange tant que ça bien au contraire, au moins les autres le laissait tranquille.

« hey Harry » c'était un garçon de 7ème année de Serdaigle.

& _merde c'est quoi son nom Kevin Wity, Kevin Whiby ? bref j'en sais rien !_ &

« ouais »

« tu fais quoi après les cours ? » fit le serdaigle avec un sourire qui se voulais charmeur.

&_ heurk je rêves ou il essai de me draguer ?_ &

« et bien je suis occuper et j'ai pas envi de te parler ! donc va retourner jouer avec tes amis enfin si t'en as. Et de toute façon j'ai potion là ! »

et sans attendre son reste, le garçon parti en courrant dans les couloirs.

& _ouf enfin débarrasser ! non mais il se prend pour qui pour Lord Voldemort ! trop drôle !_ &

« hey Harry ! »

« non mais c'est pas fini ? vous vous êtes donner le mot ou quoi ? » hurla Harry en se retournant.

« t'es de bonne humeur toi ! » se moqua le garçon avec sa voix traînante.

« ha c'est toi ! »

« ravi que ma compagnie te plaise ! »

« j'aurais un livre à t'emprunter »

« lequel ? » fit le blond intéresser.

« un truc du style : comment tuer deux crétin à feu doux avec une douleur maximal » marmonna le Gryffondor

« c'est pour la belette et miss je-sais-tout ! »

« bravo ! vous avez gagner le droit de rejouer ! alors ? ton père à ça dans sa biblio ? »

« faut que je lui demande ! »

« ha tien je t'ai parler ! »

« quel sens de l'observation ! » ricana le blond.

« t'es un serpentard »

« je te savais pas aussi intelligent »

« je devrais pas ! »

« ton père c'est ça ? »

« ouais ! »

« et tu me parle quand même ! »

« ouais ! »

« t'es vraiment un cas toi ! »

« je sais ! mais que veux tu ?! »

« tu vas encore te le mettre à dos ! » prévint Drago

« et alors ? il doit avoir l'habitude !! et puis il croit quand même pas que je vais lui obéir !! y manquerais plus que ça ! »

« t'es vraiment un cas ! »

« merci ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant les portes du cachot. Et la voix du maître de la terreur claqua dans l'air :

« vous êtes encore en retard Potter ! »

bizarrement celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et alla s'assoire à côté de Théo.

« 10 points en moins Potter et vous aurez une retenue »

le fils Potter n'eu aucune réaction.

« serais-ce une nouvelle manière de me provoquer Potter ? » demanda le professeur.

& _ça je l'ai toujours fait donc ça change rien ! _&

« serais-ce le seigneur des ténèbres qui vous a perturber à ce point ! » se moqua-t-il.

Mais il n'eu aucune réponse en retour.

& _aller respire, ne pas lui répondre, rester calme !! _&

« Potter, quel est l'effet d'une potion de Fleurs maladives ? » (Nda : je suis une fan inconditionnel de Baudelaire les Fleures Maladives sont les Fleurs du Mal !! c'est un recueil de poème assez sombre qui varie entre le spleen et l'Idéal !! je vais pas vous faire sa bio bien que je la connaisse par cœur !mdr)

Rien, pas un bruit, Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« 5 points en moins et vous restez à la fin de l'heure ! »

& _on respire !! ne pas le tuer, pas maintenant ! je vais bien rire moi !_ &

Harry ne parla pas de l'heure, il fit sa potion sans écouter son professeur, et en riant intérieurement.

Une fois l'heure passée, Harry se rendit au bureau de Rogue et attendit.

« Vous vous amusez bien Potter ? »

« … »

« vous parlerez peut être plus chez le directeur ! »

& _ho la menace ! il a déjà fait mieux !! non mais je dois me sentir comment moi ? aurait-il vieillit ? bof c'est toujours une vieille chauve souris mais à part ça rien de nouveau_ &

OoooooO

« Albus, Potter refuse de parler !! je lui est poser des questions et il a refuser d'y répondre ! ce gamin arrogent se crois supérieur aux autres,… » commença Severus Rogue.

« il doit y avoir une réponse à cela Severus. Harry pourquoi refuse tu de parler à ton professeur ? »

« et bien c'est simple monsieur, mon père me l'a interdit » sourie-t-il.

« mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! espèce de petit prétentieux ! » intervint le maître des potions.

« Harry, ton père ne t'as pas interdit de répondre aux questions de ton professeur ! »

« hélas monsieur, j'en ai bien peur ! » répondit Harry avec une moue triste.

« bien sur que non, il t'a juste demander de ne pas parler à tes camarades ! » intervint l'homme aux cheveux gras.

« j'ai bien peur que non professeur, il a précisé : 'je t'interdit de parler à tout les serpentards' et cela s'applique également à Rogue puisqu'il est le directeur des serpentard et qu'il était à serpentard » précisa Harry

& _Harry 1, professeur 0 _&

« je ne crois pas que ton père pensait à ça quand il te l'a interdit ! » argumenta le directeur.

« peut être mais il l'a dit » concédât Harry.

« donc tu ne parleras pas à tes amis non plus ? » questionna le vieux fou les yeux brillant de malice.

« … »

& _Harry 1, prof' 1_, _le match est serre !_ &

« je pourrais demander à ton père de te laisser parler avec tes amis ? » proposa-t-il.

« en échange de quoi ? »

& _faut pas me prendre pour un blaireaux non plus ! je suis pas un pouffsoufle ! _&

« et bien tu t'entends bien avec Voldemort » commença le glucosé, suite à cette phrase Rogue faillit s'étouffé.

& _mais il pense à quoi ce vieux dégénéré !! qui je vais lui livrer des infos sur Mon mage noir ! non mais il rêve !! ses bonbons au citron lui ont monté à la tête ?!!! _&

« je ne comprends pas monsieur »

« et bien tu pourrais me prévenir lorsque vous vous voyez ! » proposa Albus-complètement-cinglé-Dumbledore.

« parce que vous croyez que c'était prévu ? » demanda Harry le plus sincèrement du monde.

« non bien sur ! mais si quelque chose ne vas pas tu peux venir me voir »

& _alors la tu rêve Dumbinou ! _&

« je n'ai aucun problèmes ! donc si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais manger car j'ai une retenu ce soir ! » et sur ces mot ho combien constructif, le Gryffondor partit.

& _Harry 2 ; professeurs 1 : je suis le plus fort !_ &

OoooooO

« alors Harry il te voulait quoi l'autre citronné ? » questionna Drago.

« que j'espionne Voldemort pour lui ! »

« t'es pas sérieux là ? »

« plus sérieux tu meurs ! »

« il est complètement taré ! » s'exclama le blond (Nda qui m'a appelé ? (petite voix : va coucher !! on t'a pas parlé) t'es sûr ? j'ai cru entendre mon nom ! (petite voix : arrête tes conneries et continue d'écrire) d'accord, d'accord ! )

« depuis le temps que je le dis ! au fait tu l'as demander le livre à ton père ? »

« ouais ! »

« et ? »

« il l'a pas ! »

« merde ! »

« mais il te propose quelque chose » rigola Drago.

« je sens que je vais encore trinquer ! dis toujours ! »

« il paraît que le Lord Noir à une bibliothèque des plus intrigante et gigantesque ! »

« ho et je suppose que ton père ne veut pas lui demandé et qu'il s'est dit que ce serait plus drôle si c'était moi qui lui demandait ! » s'enquit Harry.

« exactement ! » affirma le blond hilare.

& _je suis foutu !!! bon aller Harry !! on se lance ! _&

Lord Voldemort 

**Lieu ?**

**Bonjour Voldemort,**

**Comment allez vous ?**

& _my God comment je me sent ridicule ! _&

**Vos petites tueries se passent bien ? en parlant de tueries, Dumbledore à interdit les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ! et il voulait également que je lui dise quand vous feriez votre prochain raid ! je pensais que vous voudriez le savoir !**

**J'aurais un petit service à vous demander. Pourriez vous me prêter un livre s'intitulant : ****la meilleur façon de tuer deux idiots à petit feu avec une torture maximal**** ? ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Ou encore un livre de torture de l'esprit ? **

**Je vous remercie d'avance.**

**Bonne soirée,**

**Harry James Potter**

**OoooooO**

Et c'est dans la grande salle que le Gryffondor reçu la réponse à sa lettre.

**Bonjour petit Gryffon,**

**Je vais très bien depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Cela m'a vraiment intrigué de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je te manquais tant que ça ? **

**Tu t'inquiètes de mes tueries ? c'est intéressant ! elles se passent plutôt bien, mais sont moins captivante sans ta présence à mes côtés !**

**Tu me vois navré de la privation de tes sorties mais je suis certain que tu te débrouilleras pour sortir du château.**

**Ce vieux fou ne changera jamais ! vas-tu lui dire ? **

**Quant a ton petit problème de livre et bien j'en aurais bien quelques uns qui te plairaient : ****tueries pour débutant : comment faire souffrir en longueur****comment torturer un esprit faible**** je penses que ces deux livres te plairont !**

**Harry, appel moi par mon vrai nom, appel moi Tom. Voldemort dans ta bouche fait déplacé ! et me tutoyer par la même occasion. **

**Tom Voldemort**

**PS : je vie au château de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard**

« Harry c'est de qui ? » questionna Hermione intriguée.

« tu peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires non ? »

« mais enfin, Harry ! »

« ho la ferme ! tu me fais chier ! » fit Harry avant de partir à la table des Serpentards.

« ça vous déranges pas si je viens squatter ? les Gryffondors sont saoulant ! » fit remarquer le rouge et or.

« non vas y te gêne pas ! de toute manière c'est pas comme si tu allais nous écouter ! » marmonna Drago.

« tu viens de t'insulter tout seul ! » fit remarquer Blaise.

« depuis le temps ! on a l'habitude ! » rajouta Théo.

« je ne me considère pas comme un Gryffondor à part entière ! donc je dis ce que je veux ! »

« mais bien sûr mon petit Gryffins »

« ouais ! bon j'y vais je dois écrire une lettre ! » les informa-t-il.

**Bonjour Tom,**

**Je dois avouer que tu as une très grande estime de toi même ! mais vais-je t'avouer que tu me manquais ?**

**Dois-je comprendre que ce qui est 'captivant' dans tes raids c'est ma présence ?? et bien en fait non, je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment, mais je sais que cela te tien à cœur !**

**C'est exacte, je ne vais pas laisser l'autre vieux citronné me gâcher mes sorties ! **

**Je me doutes que tu connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question, donc non je ne lui dirais rien ! **

**Hum… pourrais-tu me les prêter s'il te plais ? c'est pour une petite vengeance personnel !**

**Harry J Potter**

Suite à cette lettre, Voldemort lui envoya une réponse :

**Bonjour Chaton,**

**Bien qu'a cette heur ce ne soit plus vraiment le jour !**

**Je ne serais pas le mage noir le plus puissant si je n'avais pas une haute estime de moi même n'est-ce pas ? tu n'as pas besoin de l'avouer je le sais déjà !**

**Bien évidemment que les raids me tiennent à cœur je suis né pour cela ! je dois avouer que oui, ta présence dans les raids est très captivante !! cela donne un petit plus !**

**Tu 'parles' plus librement comme cela ! c'est bien ! mais il faudra que tu fasse un petit effort lorsque nous nous reverrons.**

**Bien que je conçoive que tu veux ta vengeance, je ne prête pas mes ouvrages sans rien en retour.**

**T Voldemort**

**OoooooO**

**Bonsoir Tom,**

**C'est vrai qu'a cette heure ci, c'est plus le soir que le jour !**

**Je ne suis pas troublé par toi ainsi ! as-tu remarquer qu'a chaque fois que l'on se 'rencontrait' tu faisais tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise ? Le faisais-tu exprès ?**

**Et que veux tu en échange ?**

**H Potter**

**OoooooO**

**Mon petit chaton,**

**Ecris-tu souvent aux mages noir les nuits de pleine lune ? **(Nda en regardant par ma fenêtre j'ai remarquer que c'était la pleine lune :'D )

**Je te trouble ? vraiment ? je ne voulais pas te met pas mal à l'aise voyons mon petit Gryffon !! je le voulais !! et apparemment toi aussi !**

**Ce que je veux en échange, c'est très simple, je veux que tu passes les vacances de noël dans mon manoir !**

**Tom**

**OoooooO**

En recevant la lettre de Tom, Harry rougit à un certain passage, bien sur qu'il le voulait ! et en plus Son mage noir l'avait remarquer !

& _ho la honte ! je veux mourrrrrireuh !!!! _&

**Tom,**

**Et bien étant donné que tu es le seul mage noir de Grande Bretagne je peux te dire que c'est la première fois !**

**Oui tu me trouble réellement ! crois-tu que je vais te croire ??**

**Comment veux-tu que je passe mes vacances dans ton manoir ? mes parents ne voudrons jamais ! ils ne veulent déjà pas que je parle à un serpentard alors que je passes mes vacances chez l'un d'eux !! et leur chef en plus ! tu veux vraiment me voir mort ??**

**Harry**

**OoooooO**

**Chaton,**

**Tu as peut être raison j'adore jouer avec toi !! ne te méprend pas !**

**Et bien a toi de te débrouiller tu auras mes ouvrages si tu viens dans mon manoir ! mais rassure toi je ne veux pas ta mort bien au contraire ! **

**Tom**

**PS : si tu meurs vraiment je te vengerais.**

**OoooooO**

**Tom,**

**D'accord je trouverais le moyen d'y aller ! tu me vengerais vraiment ? c'est trop gentil ! je compte tant que ça pour toi ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Harry.**

**OooooO**

**Mon petit lionceau,**

**Je t'attendrais à la gare de King's Cross ! sois y !**

**Bien sûr que tu compte pour moi sinon je ne t'aurais pas protéger lors de mon raid !**

**Tom**

**OoooooO**

Fiou !! enfin fini !!! donc voilà mon chapitre 7 est ici !! j'en aurais mis du temps !! enfin bref ! je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire un autre chapitre pour demain et Dimanche parce que je ne suis pas chez moi samedi soir ( je suis invité à un anniv' et c'est jusqu'au dimanche et comme une abruti j'avais oublier !! on vient de me le rappeler !) donc désoler !! donc le prochain chapitre sera sûrement lundi !!

Gros bizouxx

Shaynna la titie Tarée (je préfère Tarée à folle ! mais j'aime aussi siphonnée, déjanté ou encore carrément chtarbé ! mais c'est ça qui fait toute ma personnalité !! (petite voix : mais oui mais oui !! on va bientôt te mettre à l'asile !) trop tard c'est déjà fait ! (titite voix : ha je le savais !! vieille folle !) maiheu je suis pas vieille !! j'ai que 18 ans ! (petite voix : mais tu me contredis pas pour la folle ! bientôt t'auras besoin d'une canne !! hihi ) ta gueule ou je te tape ! (petite voix : t'oserais pas !!) tu veux parier ? (titite voix : partie se cacher dans un coins reculer de mon cerveau ) on peut même plus s'entendre penser en paix !!)

Mdr


	9. chaque problème a une solution

Kikoo vous tous !!

Je vous ai manqué ?? (tite voix : pas a moi en tout cas)

Aller pour me faire pardonner voilà un tit chapitre rien que pour vous !! je vous le dédis à vous mes reviewers : 666Naku ( parce que ta patience à des limites. lol), adenoide (pour tes petit commentaires), Maco ( pour son impatience à attendre son Lemon ! j'en ferais un ne t'inquiète pas !!! XD ), BBHarry (merci pour les précision ! suis pas très forte en français :) ), Blackmoony83 (qui ne pourra malheureusement pas lire les prochains chapitre ! snif ), Lolie (avec ses titite reviews agréable à lire :D ), EIEN07 ( oui, oui Voldinou est gentil avec Harry !! et pi t'as raison il ne vas quand même pas torturer SON Harry alors qu'il le protège lors des raid ! non ?? hi ! moi aussi j'adore les HP/LV  ), Dark Ella, Gwen, Cali, Sylfe, Ewilan Potter, Faucheuse, Zaika, Sedinette-samaet, les autres désoler de pas tous vous mettre !!  (pour apprécier ma fic' ! et me lire !! merci beaucoup :D)

J'adore beaucoup vos review et je me fais un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible (quand il y a une adresse !! hi ) ça me pousse à toujours me surpasser et à continuer !! donc **un grand merci à vous** !!!

( snif je suis trop émotive !! (tite voix : bah ta cas te taire !!) ouinnnn ( tite voix : ho c'est bon aller viens faire un câlin !! me prend dans ses bras ) merci ! snif ça va mieux !)

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Harry cherche désespérément à se venger de Ron et Hermione et pour cela il chercher un livre qui pourrait lui dire comment tuer quelqu'un doucement mais en le faisant souffrir ! malheureusement pour lui Lucius n'a pas ce livre dans sa collection, Harry se voit donc dans l'obligation de demander au seigneur des ténèbres si il veut bien lui en prêter un. Mais le Lord ne prête rien sans rien, il propose donc de lui prêter deux livre en l'échange de passer ses vacances de Noël en sa compagnie dans son manoir !_

Bonne lecture… 

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées.

_**Chap 8 : chaque problème à une solution :**_

_**Mon petit lionceau,**_

_**Je t'attendrais à la gare de King's Cross ! sois y !**_

_**Bien sûr que tu compte pour moi sinon je ne t'aurais pas protéger lors de mon raid !**_

_**Tom**_

OoooooO

& _et merde ! pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi !! y'a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un mage noir !! évidemment ! je suis foutu ! _&

« Shit ! » cria-t-il au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en ce dimanche après midi du mois de Novembre.

« qui a-t-il Harry ? » questionna Hermione avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« rien qui ne te concerne ! » affirma celui-ci.

« je peux peut être t'aider ? » proposa-t-elle en s'assoyant près de lui et essayant de lire par la même occasion la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« ouais c'est ça m'aider à me vendre au près de mon père ça tu peux le faire ! alors s'il te plais n'essai jamais de m'aider ! ou non aide moi à te tuer comme ça ce sera plus simple ! »

« mais enfin, Harry ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« merci mais je connais mon prénom alors arrête de le répéter à toutes les phrases ! »

« pourquoi tu réagit comme ça ? on ne veux que t'aider avec Ron ! on est tes amis ! »

« mais bien sûr ! tu peux dégager je sois réfléchir ! et sérieusement avec toi dans les parages c'est quasi impossible »

« le traître ! t'es pas encore renvoyé ? quel dommages ! » fit une voix provenant de derrière lui.

« tien la belette ! tu peux pas emmener ta petite amie voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas ? »

« t'as l'aire de mauvaise humeur sal mangemort ? que ce passe-t-il ? ton petit ami t'a largué ? »

« premièrement je ne suis pas mangemort, et deuxièmement ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! comme vous ne me laissez pas tranquille dans ma salle commune je vais faire un tour avec un peu de chance quand je reviendrais vous aurez sauter de la tour et on retrouvera vos cadavres en décomposition ! »

& _faut pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité mais on ne sais jamais ! avec un peut de chance ! _&

« tu parles comme un mangemort ! j'avais raison ! »

« Weasel ! » appela Harry

« Quoi ? » hurla presque l'autre.

« si j'étais un mangemort je serais toi je ferais attention à moi ! » prévint Harry.

« qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? » questionna le roux à la miss je-sais-tout.

« je n'en sais rien ! mais il vaut mieux faire attention ! on ne sais jamais ce qu'il pourrait arrivé étant donné que l'on ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit lors du raid » souffla-t-elle.

Et Harry parti hors de sa salle commune en tenant toujours la lettre du Lord dans ses mains.

« et bien et bien Potter que faites vous dans les couloirs ? » chanta la voix du concierge accompagné de sa chatte.

« c'est pas interdit à ce que je sache ! » rétorqua le fils Potter.

« vous préparez un mauvais coup, je le sais ! »

« mais bien sûr ! et si Dumby se promène dans le château vous allez lui dire qu'il prépare un mauvais coup aussi ? » se défendit-il.

« le directeur peut aller où il veut mais vous… » puis il rajouta « videz vos poches !»

« pardon ? »

« videz vos poches ! »

« et si je refuse ? »

« nous irions voire le directeur ! »

& _ho putain je suis dans la merde ! bon un petit sort pour changer quelques mots dans la lettre et le tour est joué ?! _&

il lui tendit la lettre de Tom modifiée :

**Mon petit liry,**

**Je t'attendrais à la chambre de Cross ! sois y !**

**Bien sûr que tu compte****pour moi ! je t'protéger lors du raye !**

**Torry **(Nda c'est un mélange entre Tom : Voldemort, et Terry : Boot un élève de serdaigle)

& oups le sort à quelques ratés ! &

« qui est l'auteur de cette lettre ? »

« j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »

« je vais vous croire peut être ? »

« ça ne tien qu'a vous ! »

« vous aurez une retenue pour insolence ! »

« Encore !! »

« que ce passes-t-il ici ? » grogna Grosh.

& _je l'avais presque oublier celui-là ! _&

« ce jeune insolent se baladais dans les couloirs ! regardez professeur il a même une lettre ! » confessa Rusard.

& _espèce de sal cracmol ! _&

« montrez moi » fit l'auror en prenant la lettre.

« la 'chambre de Cross' n'existe pas, et 'je t'protéger lors du raye' ne veux strictement rien dire ! » remarqua le professeur de duel en regardant Harry.

« qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

& _trouves un truc Harry, trouves un truc ! n'importe quoi !!_ &

« la chambre de Cross c'est… la salle commune des serdaigles ! » fit Harry en voyant passer un groupe de Serdaigles devant eux.

« et que signifie cette phrase sans queue ni tête ? »

« c'est un jeu qu'on a fait avec quelques amis ça s'appel le Raye du débutant » mentit Harry sans aucun remord.

« et qui est l'auteur de cette lettre ? »

« je n'en sais rien » mentit-il de nouveau.

« vous devriez savoir qui vous a 'protéger' lors de votre jeu ? non ? »

« et bien il faut que vous compreniez que c'est un jeu avec des alliances donc tout le monde se protège et fait plonger les autres ! de cette manière l'auteur de la lettre était sûr que je ne le reconnaîtrait pas ! »

& _je me savais pas si bon menteur !_ &

« vous pouvez partir Potter » affirma le professeur.

« heu… ma lettre monsieur ? »

« tenez ! » lui tendit-il à regret.

« mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir comme ça ! » s'insurgea Rusard.

« malheureusement il n'y a pas de preuve contre lui ! »

& _mais ils veulent tous me faire plonger où quoi ?_ &

OoooooO

Harry couru jusqu'aux cachots.

« cela fait un petit moment que l'on ne vous à pas vu ici monsieur Potter ! mot de passe » demanda le tableau.

« oui et je m'en excuse noble Salazar. véni védi vicci »

« correct ! » répondit le tableau en ouvrant le passage menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Harry ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna Blaise dans les bras de Théo.

« tien vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble ! » remarqua le Gryffondor.

« ouais, bon, alors ? »

« il est là Drake ? faut que je le tue ! »

« qu'ai-je fait ? » intervint le concerné.

« tu savais ce qu'il allait me proposer n'est-ce pas ? »

« bien sûr… que non ! »

« vraiment ? »

« je m'en doutais un peu, alors ? »

« pas ici ! »

« allons dans le dortoir ! » fit-il en allant dans les escaliers en compagnie des garçons de 7ème année de serpentard plus Pency.

« alors ? » redemanda Blaise.

« il veut que tu tue qui ? » questionna Théo un sourire aux lèvres.

« c'est pire que ça ! » affirma Harry.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta Pency.

« ilveutquejepassesnoëldanssonmanoirensacompagnie ! »

« 'Ry je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas le Potterien »

« il veut que je passes les vacances de Noël dans son manoir, en sa compagnie ! »

« mon pauvre ! c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi mourir ! » rigola Théo pendant que Drago était au bord des larmes suivit de près par Pency.

« vous avez que ça a faire de vous foutre de moi ? »

« boude pas petit Gryffon »

« Drac Ta gueule merci ! »

« ho le prend pas comme ça 'ry ! »

« c'est pas toi qui doit échapper à la surveillance de Grosh, Dumbledore plus mon père ! alors si tu as une suggestion Théo vas y te gêne pas ! »

« qu'est-ce que Grosh à a voire la dedans ? » demanda Blaise.

« il a lu la lettre que Tom m'a envoyé ! »

« Tom ? » fit Pency.

« Bin Voldemort! »

« ha ! et alors y'a quoi dessus? »

il lui tendit la lettre.

« le maître a écrit ça ? ça veut rien dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« tu crois que j'allais lui donner l'original ? »

« … »

il lui donna ensuite l'original.

« a oui c'est mieux comme ça ! »

« ça résolut pas mon problème »

« parce qu'on peut berner Dumbledore en lui disant que tu vas chez toi ! » fit Blaise.

« ouais mais Grosh le saura et donc il demandera à mon père ! » prévint Harry.

« et si on dit que tu reste ici ton père ne le saura pas mais pareil Grosh le saura ! » intervint Théo.

« t'as cas dire que tu viens chez moi » proposa Drago.

« oublies pas qu'il veut pas que je parles avec un Serpentards de près ou de loin ! »

« vrai ! en clair on est dans la merde ! »

« heu t'as cas demander à Kevin de te couvrir ? » proposa Pency.

« bien sûr ! ce mec est barje ! il est accroc à moi ! je vais encore me faire avoir avec un plan quelconque ! »

« c'est la meilleur solution, parce que tu ne peux pas compter sur les Gryffondors » affirma Drago.

« hors de question que je sois redevable à cette chose ! »

« pourtant t'as pas trop le choix si tu veux voir le seigneur des ténèbres » fit remarquer Théo.

« comme si j'avais le choix ! »

« aller t'es parti ! » l'encouragea gentiment Pency.

Malgré tout ce que les autres pensaient, Pency n'était pas un bulldog sans cervelle mais une jeune femme très sympathique, gentille et qui était prête à aider tout le monde, hormis bien sûr les 'Gryffondor' (Nda je ne mais pas Harry dans les Gryffondor ici !)

« et bah a toute ! venez à mon enterrement si mon père vous en permet l'accès. Heu au fait, il s'appel comment ? »

« t'as eu un cerveau à la naissance ? » se moqua Drago.

« pas pour les fan homo qui me courent après pour sortir avec moi ! » affirma-t-il.

« c'est Kevin Whitby ! » l'informa Pency.

OoooooO

« hey Kevin » appela Harry en apercevant le garçon au loin.

« oui ? »

« tu restes à Hogwarts pendant les vacances ? »

« non je rentre chez moi, mais si tu veux je peux rester ! »

« heu non merci ! en fait j'aurais besoin de ton aide »

« vraiment ? »

« oui »

« tout ce que tu veux ! »

« faudrait que tu me couvre pendant les vacances. » demanda le rouge et or.

« pourquoi ? »

« je peux te faire confiance ? tu ne diras rien ? »

« promis ! si je dis quelque chose que je sois brûler par les flammes de Satan pour l'éternité » jura le Serdaigle. (Nda c'est un serment sorcier !)

« ok ! suis moi »

Harry emmena le Serdaigle dans une classe vide qu'il insonorisa.

« alors que veux tu ? »

« il faut que je quittes Hogwarts pendant les vacances mais je ne peux pas le faire sans attirer l'attention »

« explique » fit Kévin intéressé.

« tu as du entendre les beuglantes de mon père. »

« oui »

« et bien Grosh est son collègue donc si je quittes Hogwarts il sera au courant »

« pourquoi t'as pas demander à un de tes amis Serpentards de te couvrir ? »

« mon père veut pas que je leur parles donc ce serait difficiles pour moi de lui demander de passer les vacances chez eux ! »

« et tu vas où ? »

« ça t'intéresses tant que ça ? »

« si je dois te couvrir je tiens quand même à savoir pourquoi » fit remarquer le Serdaigle.

« très bien je sais voir un 'ami' et mon père serait absolument contre ! »

« tu veux dire ami comme dans petit ami ? »

« si on veut »

son homologue paru déçu pendant un moment.

« il est à Hogwarts ? » questionna-t-il.

« non »

« donc si je te couvres cela ne te dérange pas que je dis que je sort avec toi ? »

« pardon ? » s'étouffa Harry.

& _non mais il est fou!_ &

« c'est ma condition! »

« tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? »

« non et de toute façon si il n'est pas à Hogwarts il ne sera pas au courant ! »

& _je l'espère !! sinon je crois que je suis mort et toi encore plus !_ &

« bien marché conclu ! »

« YES ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« au fait pourquoi tu veux dire que tu sort avec moi ? » voulu savoir Harry.

« j'ai toujours voulu sortir avec toi Harry et comme je ne peux pas et bien ça me fait une compensation ! »

« mouais ! »

& _complètement cinglé ce mec !! c'est bien ce que je disais ! pire que le vieux fou !_ &

OoooooO

Voili voilou ! chapitre terminé !! vous aurez attendu un tit peu ! dsl ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !!! me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant !! Mdr

Merci de me laisser ma drogue !!!! LOL

Gros bizouxx

Shaynna

PS: je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire un chapitre demain parce que en ce moment on prépare la place pour la piscine et c'est la galère je suis trop claqué mais contente car j'aurais enfin une piscine !! Yes !! (tite voix : je l'avais dis que t'es carrément givré toi !! si tu pouvais te noyé dedans ce serais mieux pour tout le monde !) et bah t'es gentille toi tu te la ferme oui ? (tite voix : non pas envie ! j'aime te faire chier !) bah ça se vois ! pfff pi je risque pas de me noyé elle est pas encore chez moi ! niark (tite voix : pff dommages ! je me serais fait un plaisir de te noyé) no comment !


	10. vacances de Noël part 1

COUCOU !!!!

Il est 8 heure du soir (et j'ai dormi tout le jour… mdr c'est jeune et con, de Seaz !!!) et je commence à écrire ce chapitre !! donc préparez vous ! (tite voix : les pauvres !) alors voilà je vais pas vous mettre de baratin car j'ai pas grand chose à dire ! et je suis en pleine crise de fainéantise aigue XD !! ho je précise j'ai arrêté de l'écrire et je reprend maintenant c'est à dire à 1h20 du matin ! (tite voix : t'es maladeuh !!!) ouais et alors je suis insomniak ! (tite voix : no comment °°)

Bien sûr je remercie tout mes reviewers anonymes ou non !! donc un grand merci à vous tous !!!!

Par contre je crois que vous voulez pas trop que je me noie !! donc je vais vous écouter !!! (tite voix : a bon pourquoi ?? pff ouais ils veulent pas que je te noie pour avoir la suite !! niark) tu sais que t'es sadique toi ? (tite voix : oui et alors ? j'adore ça !!! XD)

**OoooooO**

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Rusard rencontre Harry dans les couloirs et lui demande de vider ses poches, malheureusement pour le Gryffondor qui avait la lettre de Voldemort dans l'une d'elle, il est donc obligé de changer certains termes. Harry et les serpentards essaient de trouver un moyen pour que le rouge et or puisse aller chez le lord sans que ni son père, ni Grosh, ni Dumbledore ne le découvrent. Kevin veut bien le couvrir mais en contre parti il demande à ce que Harry ne démentis pas le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble. En gros problème en perspective !!_

**OoooooO**

**Bonne lecture …**

Le baratin habituel a savoir :

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla _& pensées.

**OoooooO**

_**Chap 9 : vacances de Noël :**_ (première partie)

_« au fait pourquoi tu veux dire que tu sort avec moi ? » voulu savoir Harry._

_« j'ai toujours voulu sortir avec toi Harry et comme je ne peux pas et bien ça me fait une compensation ! »_

_« mouais ! »_

_& complètement cinglé ce mec !! c'est bien ce que je disais ! pire que le vieux fou ! &_

**OoooooO**

**James M Potter**

**Manoir Potter**

**Godric's Hollow **

**Père, **

**Un ami m'a proposé de passer les vacances de Noël chez lui, il s'appel Kevin Whitby et il y tiens absolument. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire non, donc si tu pouvais me confirmer le fait que cela ne te dérange pas, il en serait ravi j'en suis sûr et certain.**

**Avec tout mon respect, **

**Ton fils,**

**Harry**

& _la vache je me savais pas aussi doué pour les mensonges de ce genre ! je devrais essayé plus souvent !_ &

La lettre fut envoyée, et quelques jours plus tard ses parents lui envoyaient la réponse mais pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas d'une beuglante.

**Harry,**

**Nous sommes très content ta mère et moi que tu es décidé de nous écouter et de ne plus te promener avec ces choses que tu appel 'ami' c'est pourquoi nous avons réfléchit intensément et avons décider de te laisser aller chez ton ami puisque ton professeur de Duel nous a dit qu'il était très sympathique et qu'il était à Serdaigle ! **

**Porte toi bien et pas de bêtise,**

**Bonnes vacances,**

**Tes parents,**

**James et Lily Potter.**

Il y eu une explosion de joie dans les couloirs, tout les élèves passant pouvaient voir Harry sauter de joie dans l'allée menant au cachot.

& _j'aurais su, j'aurais fait ça plus tôt !! n'empêche aucune confiance en moi c'est fou !!! et ils disent être mes parents ? quel connerie ! heureusement je serais tranquille sans eux pendant 2 semaines et avec Mon Tom ! hey !! _&

**OoooooO**

« tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur 'Ry » fit Drago.

« tu peux pas savoir !! ce qui me sert de parent à accepter que je quitte Hogwarts pendant les vacances ! »

« et bah ça tien du miracle ! donc c'est officiel ! notre petit 'Ry va passer ses vacances chez le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps sous le nez et la barbe de tout ceux qui le surveille ! »

« faut croire qu'ils sont pas si futé que ça ! » ricana le petit Gryffondor.

« mon cour est si intéressant que cela pour que vous vous permettiez de discuter jeunes gens ? » grommela la voix fantomatique du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Et là, tout le monde se réveilla et l'attention était à son paroxysme, pour la première fois depuis des années, le professeur Binns sorti de son discours sur les Gobelins pour se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Fait extraordinaire en sois.

« … » trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit, les dit jeunes gens restèrent sans voix comme le reste de la classe.

« alors Perpet et Moisira ? » fit le professeur, et les deux concernés se rendant compte qu'il parlait d'eux se mirent à éclater de rire sous les regards outrés de la miss-perfection-je-suis-préfète-en-chef-donc-tout-le-monde-m'obéit-je-suis-l'incarnation-de-l'autorité. (Nda alors là, je sais pas ce qui ma pris d'écrire ces nom °° !! je les ai mis au pif et j'ai remarqué que en me relisant qui j'avais mis Moisira pour Malfoy et Perpet (perpette) pour Potter et la je me suis bidonné pendant ¼ d'heure !! XD )

« heum, en fait plutôt c'est Potter et Malfoy que vous chercher monsieur. » se moqua Harry les larmes aux yeux. Comme quoi, tout les professeurs de ce collège ne le connaissait pas encore.

« puisque vous êtes si malin, dites moi quel est… » commença le professeur.

« le nom du Gobelin responsable de la 4ème révolution qui a éclater pour l'indépendance de ces créature ? c'est ça ? de toute manière à vous entendre on dirait que les Gobelins ont fait que des révolutions ! » acheva le rouge et or à la place du fantôme.

« puisque vous persistez à faire votre petit arrogant Perpet… »

« je vous ai déjà dit que moi c'est Potter, pas Perpet ! lui ça doit dater du 13ème siècle ! » le re-coupa Harry.

« cette note comptera pour vos examen donc : quel est le nom du mage blanc Russe qui a fait son ascension entre 1019 et 1057 et le nom du mage noir qu'il a défait ? »

& _a mettre dans les anales appeler la gazette du sorcier, c'est pas possible ! il ne parle pas de ses fichus Gobelin !! my God ! la terre ne tourne plus rond ! les chiens miaules, Rogue danse le flamenco en claquette, Dumby s'est rasé la barbe, Grosh s'est suicidé, Voldemort est devenu moine dans un monastère du Tibet !! my god ça va plus !!!!!_ &

« heu… un truc en 'Sky' comme Striksky ou Ronitchsky ? et il a défait Frédish Poliakov par un pure hasard car celui-ci était très maladroit et est mort de froid car il avait oublié de se couvrir mais l'autre s'est attribué tout les mérites ! » proposa-t-il.

« vous êtes navrant jeune homme ! il s'appelait Grégoriev Frissksky et vous trouverez son histoire dans votre livre. Et je ne vous avais pas demander la biographie du mage noir bien que celle si soit parfaite ! » affirma le professeur.

« bah t'avais une chance sur deux ! » murmura son voisin au cheveux blond entre deux rires.

« pff je te pari qu'il me l'a demandé pasqu'il y a assisté ! »

**OoooooO**

Et l'histoire du cours de Binns se répandit tel une traîné de poudre dans tout Hogwarts, si bien qu'en quelques heures tout le monde étaient au courant. Et Harry entendit même un garçon de 2ème année de Pouffsoufle raconté à une fille de Serdaigle :

« si, si je t'assure il paraît que le fantôme s'est élevé dans les aires et s'est mis à hurler qu'il était le mage noir de Russie et que le professeur McGonagall est intervenue avec le directeur pour l'enfermer dans une boite remplit d'œil d'anguille ramené par Rogue. »

« non c'est vrai ? »

« si,si je t'assure » répondit son ami Pouffsoufle.

Et là, Harry reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Ron et Hermione qui lui fonça dessus.

« tien Perpet, tu es tout seul ? » questionna Weasley un sourire en coin.

« tien Weasmoche tu sort ton cerveau ? » répondit-il au tac o tac.

« moi au moins je ne me promène pas seul ! »

« vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ! »

« c'est vrai que tu sort avec Kevin ! le pauvre, comment fait-il pour te supporter ? »

« t'as cas lui demander ! je suis pas dans sa tête, on partage pas un cerveau pour deux contrairement à toi et Granger ! »

« Harry ! pourquoi fais-tu ça ? on peut te comprendre ! » fit hermione.

« bon c'est pas que vous faire chier me dérange, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est devenu mon passe temps favori, mais je dois y aller ! je tiens pas a passer mes dernières minutes dans ce château en votre compagnie donc essayez de faire comme ce pauvre mage noir et de vous geler !! vous savez crise d'hypothermie ! ça peut arriver tout les jours ! »

et il les planta la, au beau milieu du couloir du 3ème étage pour se diriger vers les calèches qui l'emmènerait loin du château.

**OoooooO**

Le voyage du château vers la gare de King's Cross se déroula à une vitesse hallucinante pour Harry, il ne vit pas le temps passer et à peine parti, il était déjà sur le quai avec ses bagages à attendre le Lord avec une certaine… crainte et impatience mêlé.

& _comment va-t-il arrivé ? une apparition remarqué ? silencieuse ? va-t-il venir en personne ?_&

« chaton » appela une voix parmi la foule, cette voix lui procurait déjà des frisson, sans le voire, il le sentait déjà.

Le lord était venu en personne, il marchait entre les parents impatients de voir leurs enfants pour les fêtes. Le seigneur des ténèbre se rapprocha de lui, sensuellement, délicatement, se collant contre son corps.

« alors mon petit Gryffon, tu as pu venir ! et tu es pile à l'heure » susurra-t-il.

« content de vous voire aussi. » fit Harry.

« ne t'avais-je pas dit de me tutoyé dans l'une de mes lettres ? » fit le mage faussement contrarié.

« c'est vrai ! désolé… »

« viens » ordonna-t-il en le tirant à lui jusqu'à la sortie.

Arrivé hors de la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers une rue adjacente, le lord le pris dans ses bras sous le regard interrogateur de Harry.

« c'est pour transplanner » expliqua-t-il.

« je sais le faire » se défendit le Gryffondor.

Se rapprochant encore de lui, il lui souffla dans le cou, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

« tu ne sais pas où se situe mon manoir, alors laisse toi guider petit lion » murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé. Et Harry se rapprocha de lui, allant même jusqu'à mettre sa tête dans son cou. Et Voldemort sourie d'avantage. Puis transplanna avec son chaton dans les bras.

Quand ils réapparurent, Tom dut soutenir Harry car celui-ci s'écroula littéralement sur lui. Le maître des lieux le réceptionna et le regardait un peu inquiet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit brun papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit sur son mage noir. Il rougit.

« et tu voulais transplanner tout seul ! » le gronda le Lord. Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Puis se rendant compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras puissants de son hôte, il voulu se dégager mais le Lord lui mis une main sur l'épaule en le voyant vaciller.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée de son manoir et Harry pu voir la beauté des lieux. Son halle était digne du seigneur, grand, majestueux, splendide.

« désoler ! j'ai pas l'habitude de m'évanouir dans les bras des seigneurs noirs » tenta de plaisanter le Gryffondor.

« je vais finir par croire que tu aimes être dans mes bras » rigola Tom.

« oui, il faut croire »

« tu as faim ? » questionna-t-il.

« un peu, oui » avoua le lion.

« alors viens » le Lord lui guida à travers son immense château jusqu'à ce qui devait être la salle à manger, elle aussi immense, une table en bois trônant au milieu, des mets étant disposés dessus, et n'attendaient qu'a être mangé.

Harry s'installa à la droite du Lord et attendit.

« tu peux manger tu sais, ce n'est pas empoisonné »

« on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver » plaisanta à nouveau Harry. Il apparu bien vite à Harry que le seigneur était un hôte des plus plaisant, drôle a ses heures perdus et d'une intelligence à faire pâlir d'envie Rowena Serdaigle.

Lorsque Harry bailla pour la troisième fois consécutive, le Lord l'obligea à aller se coucher dans la chambre d'ami… pour le moment. (Nda on se demande quels genre de pensées il a dans la tête notre petit Voldy a des heures pareilles. Bah oui pour moi la il est 3h30 ! alors… XD)

« la salle de bain est à droite » il lui désigna l'endroit, « les toilettes » il lui montra un autre endroit, « et ton lit » fit-il avec un sourire taquin avant de s'approcher de lui doucement, tellement doucement que Harry ne le vit même pas s'approcher avant qu'il soit contre lui et souffla dans son cou, approchant ses lèvres de sa nuque découverte, passant ses long doigts fin dans sa chevelure noir, sa bouche remontant le long de sa mâchoire, effleurant ses lèvres, faisant gémir de frustration le plus jeune qui approcha son visage de celui de Tom, qui l'embrassa finalement délicatement. Un doux baisé, sensuelle… sa langue passa et repassa sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme, qui avait les bras autour du cou de Voldemort dans le but de la rapprocher de lui, il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Harry dans le but d'approfondir le baisé et lui suçota la langue ce qui fit gémir le petit lion de plaisir. Le baisé se fit de plus en plus ardent, Voldemort dominait, Harry lui céda la place acceptant par la même occasion de se faire dominer. Il durent se séparer au bout d'un moment à bout de souffle.

En cet instant, Harry était magnifique, il ressemblait à un ange déchu, incarnant la débauche et la luxure à l'état pure. Et ce spectacle était rien que pour le Lord. Son Harry était à lui.

« à moi » haletât-il.

(Nda à ce moment j'ai franchement hésiter à vous faire un lemon !!! et puis je me suis dis et si je jouais un tit peu la sadique !!!! (tite voix : va te coucher il est tard !!!) mais je veux mon lemon moi !!! (tite voix : il est 4h00 du mat alors va te coucher !!! tu feras un rêve érotique si tu veux mais coucher !!) bon c'est tout donc vous l'aurez pas ce soir !! XD !!!!!!!)

Le seigneur des ténèbres remarqua que son jeune compagnon était vraiment fatigué et qu'il ne tiendrais pas le coup, il décida donc d'ignorer son érection importante ainsi que celle de son petit lionceau. Il le regarda un instant avec envi, puis il lui fit un léger baisé sur ses lèvres encore rougies par leur précédent baisé, le mis en pyjamas et le coucha dans le grand lit, son petit lion paraissait bien seul dans ce lit trop grand pour lui. Il quitta finalement la pièce avec une forte envi de le prendre ici et maintenant mais il dut se retenir de toute ses forces parce que son petit Gryffon n'était pas en état. Il ferma donc la porte avec un soupir et alla se réfugié dans sa salle de bain.

**OoooooO**

Ouch ! il est plus court que les précédents !!! il fait que 8 pages world au lieu des 9-10 habituelles ! désoler !!! snif !!!! c'est pas de ma faute si je suis cinglé et que j'écrit mes chapitre la nuit quand même ? si ??? donc voilà je l'ai fini à 4h00 !! et maintenant dodo….

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !??!!!

Et la suite très bientôt !!!! car je m'éclate toujours à vous faire profité de mon imagination !! et c'est promis dans le prochain chapitre je met un LEMON !!!!

Gros bizouxx

Shaynna

PS : et bien voui je vais faire un rêve érotique avec 'Ry et Tom rien que pour moi !! mmmmmh !!! XD


	11. vacances de Noël part 2

Kikoo les gens !!

Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! ho non pas elle ! et bien malheureusement si !! XD donc je suis de retour pour vous mettre la suite !! hihi

Attention c'est THE LEMON !! bip bip!!! Tout le monde est prévenu!!

Encore et toujours mes éternelles remerciements !!!!

Quelques petits mots avant le commencement : je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas payée pour écrire les chapitres ! que rien ne m'appartient, par contre je suis fière d'avouée que l'histoire est rien qu'a moi !!! niark. Et patati et patata…

Et un gros** HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !!!** thank you very much !

PS : ce chapitre va contenir un **Lemon** entre **Harry** et **Voldemort** donc… vous savez ce que vous avez à faire… préparer votre bavoir ! XD

PS2 : j'aime toujours autant les reviews

PS3 : pour toutes vos questions je vous suggère de lire ce chapitre !!!! moi sadique ? pas du tout XD (hun Sylfe !? hihi faut pas t'étouffer voyons !! « meurtre par frustration » dans ce cas la je vais te sauver avec ce chapitre !!! lol)

PS4 : j'essai de poster les chapitres assez rapidement donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop… je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très long mais je n'arrive jamais à écrire plus de 9-10 pages. I'm sorry.

Je crois que c'est tout… lol

PS important : Shaya (la tite voix qui est à l'intérieur de moi et qui à copié sur mon nom !) (Shaya : même pas vrai !) et moi on a eu un tit problème avec Sead (mon ordi !) il a fait une crise et j'ai perdu le chapitre ( (Shaya : tu voulais garder le lemon pour toi ! avoue) même pas vrai !! ) et j'ai oublier de sauvegarder (shaya : dit plutôt que tu sais pas comment faire !!) vas coucher j'ai pas besoin de toi !! ( Shaya : sans moi tu fais que des conneries alors je reste !) et avec c'est encore pire !! donc je suis obliger de réécrire le chapitre donc sincèrement désoler pour le retard !!

Re PS : je remercie The girl from mars pour ses tites discution très instructives ! XD désoler pour les images mentales (Shaya : tu le penses pas !!) non et alors ? (tite voix : c'est affligent !) toi tu traîne trop souvent avec Sev' !!!! ( tout sourire !!) pff va coucher (dans quel sens ?? ) no comment

**OoooooO**

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Harry a eu l'autorisation de ses parents pour se rendre chez Kevin Whitby ce qui lui permet de quitter Hogwarts et de rejoindre Voldemort sans encombre. Harry arrive dans le manoir de son Mage dans ses bras, il lui fait visité sa chambre (à Harry !!!) et il finissent par s'embrasser sur le lit mais comme je joue ma sadique ils se sont arrêter là et le Lord à quitter la pièce frustré (sexuellement j'entend !!)_

OoooooO 

**Bonne lecture…**

**OoooooO**

_**Chap 10 : vacances de Noël : **_(deuxième partie)

_Il quitta finalement la pièce avec une forte envi de le prendre ici et maintenant mais il dut se retenir de toute ses forces parce que son petit Gryffon n'était pas en état. Il ferma donc la porte avec un soupir et alla se réfugié dans sa salle de bain._

OoooooO 

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla légèrement frustré, il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le Lord était parti comme ça ? Sans un mot.

& _il m'aime pas !! il voulait juste que je sois là comme un trophée ! ou quelque chose comme ça ! il veut juste s'amuser et moi je suis tombé dans son jeu et je me retrouve dans un lit trois fois trop grand dans le manoir du mage noir le plus puissant, et en passant très séduisant, depuis des décennies en train de me morfondre dans ce dit lit !! _&

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, coupant ainsi les pensées lugubres du jeune Gryffondor. A l'entrée de la chambre qui lui était attribué se dessinait le corps parfait du Lord, qui portait un simple pantalon noir, moulant avec une chemise de la même couleur et tout aussi moulante. Attirant ainsi le regard du plus jeune sur sa musculature parfaite.

& _et en plus il vient me narguer avec son corps de rêve !!!! _&

« bien dormis petit chaton ? » susurra-t-il.

« m'appelez pas comme ça » répondit le petit brun sur la défensive. Ce qui fit levé un sourcil sarcastique au maître des lieux.

« puis-je savoir pour quel raison tu m'agresses ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton froid et Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

« et bien … tu es parti hier… sans un mot… » essaya d'articuler le petit lion.

« ho je vois » se moqua le Lord en s'approchant de lui. Toujours plus près.

« pourquoi ? »

« je te l'ai pourtant dis ! tu me plais Chaton »

« mais… » avant de finir sa phrase il fut interrompu par des lèvres douces qui s'appuyaient contre les siennes. Harry tenta de résister mais la volonté n'y était pas et il se laissa encore une fois dominé. Le lord voyant que son petit Gryffon ne résistait pas à ses assauts plaça une de ses mains sur les hanches du gryffondor pendant que l'autre remontait le long de son dos sous son tee-shirt caressant sa peau douce. La bouche du Lord quitta ses lèvres accueillantes pour retracer sa mâchoire, monter jusqu'à la lobe de l'oreille du plus jeune et y chuchoter :

« je te veux. » avant de lui retirer finalement son tee-shirt, le passant avec une lenteur extrême au dessus de sa tête, parsemant son torse de baiser papillons, remontant jusqu'à son visage pour lui voler un baiser. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son torse, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses mamelons, devenus dure à cause de sa douce torture, pour les suçoter pendant que Harry gémissait sous cette langue experte. Perdant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son Lord et future amant.

La langue du Lord descendit ensuite jusqu'au pantalon et détacha celui-ci laissant ainsi son chaton en caleçon devant lui. Il se détacha de lui et le regarda d'un air appréciateur.

& _ho mon dieu ! regarde moi encore !! bordel de merde que j'ai envi de lui ! _ &

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement, ses mains s'agitant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau du plus jeune pour descendre vers le caleçon qu'il retira d'un coup provoquant un léger sursaut de la par de Harry qui se retrouva totalement nu sous le regard inquisiteur de Tom.

« Tom » gémit le Gryffondor en voyant son aîné encore habillé.

« doucement chaton » rigola-t-il en arrêtant tout ses gestes provoquant un cri de frustration chez son partenaire.

« Tom »

« je connais mon prénom » affirma-t-il avec un sourire gourmand.

« je veux… te voir… toi… aussi » haleta-t-il.

« mais tu me vois chaton » sourie le seigneur des ténèbres.

« tu … je veux… hummmm… nu ! »

Tom continua ses caresses en évitent le point le point le plus sensible du jeune. Ne voulant plus faire patienter son jeune amant, il se déshabilla d'un geste de la main.

« la, t'es content petit gryffon ? »

« humm »

« l'as tu déjà fait ? » questionna Tom.

« non » souffla le gryffondor

« parfait » susurra le Lord.

Avant de prendre la virilité du plus jeune en main faisant sursauter Harry qui gémis au bout de quelques va et viens. Se rapprochant de cette source de plaisir se cabrant pour mieux apprécier la caresse.

« hummmm oui ! encore ! »

Harry sentait et voyait le sexe gonflé de son amant contre lui ce qui l'excitait d'avantage. Il le voyait enfin nu devant lui… parfait, beau, ténébreux. Et ce spectacle était rien que pour lui. Puis le plaisir cessa brusquement en même temps que la main du Lord quitta son sexe. Le mage noir le calla sur le lit et enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune brun, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tom lui murmura des mots … _doux ?_ pour le calmer et commença à le bouger en lui allant jusqu'à toucher ce point si particulier en lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir intense, et le brun commença à bouger les reins en même temps que ce doigt qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Il avait ses mains sur le torse de son amour pour le rapprocher encore plus, toujours plus de lui. Tom rajouta un deuxième doigt en lui ce qui fit arracher un autre cri à son amant, mais très vite la douleur disparus, il en senti un autre le pénétrer et senti la jouissance approcher mais Tom lui refusa les portes du paradis … ou de l'enfer, qu'importe tant que cette sensation ne cesse pas… jamais ! Tom, lui aussi très exciter par l'état dans lequel il plongeait son petit chaton, souri d'un sourire inhabituel sur les lèvres du mage noir ! un sourire de contentement et …. _De perversité ? _

Il arrêta tout mouvement et sorti ses doigts de l'intimité du jeune en entendant un cri de frustration qui le fit sourire encore une fois.

« impatient » remarqua le Lord.

Et sans rien attendre, il le pénétra en douceur entendant un cri de douleur tel qu'il lui murmura à nouveau des paroles réconfortantes l'aidant à se calmer. Puis son chaton se mouva sous lui. Permettant ainsi au Lord noir de continuer.

Tom s'enfonçait profondément en lui en accélérant toujours plus et toujours plus fort.

« Tom, Tom, Tom, … plus… OUIIII….. » fit Harry en une litanie infinie en se cambrant pour approfondir le plaisir inouï qu'il ressentait.

Dans un dernier mouvement brusque Harry se libéra entre leurs deux corps suivi de près par son amant. Le petit lion vint se blottir dans les bras de son aimé qui avait un sourire aux lèvres et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

Les jours passaient au manoir Voldemort, tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres, Harry se sentait comme chez lui, sa relation avec le Lord s'était amélioré et il parlait plus librement. Jusqu'au jour où, dans la chambre du lord, ils étaient très occuper sous la couette (Nda j'adore cette expression !! XD) et que quelqu'un entra sans frapper.

C'était Severus Rogue qui entra dans la chambre et ne pu bouger. Totalement choquer par ce qu'il voyait, son maître et Potter dans le même lit et apparemment ils n'avaient pas fait que discuter. (Nda si tu savais mon pauvre ! (tite voix : laisse mon sev' tranquille) pfff)

« severus, que fais-tu là ? » questionna froidement le Lord.

Revenant peu à peu de son hébétude il parvint à reformer à moitié son masque d'indifférence.

« je voulais vous parler de la réunion monseigneur »

« bien, tu peux disposer. _Endoloris_ on ne me déranges pas tu devrais le savoir Severus et une tu devrais apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer ! je ne tolèrerais aucun écart de conduite ! »

« bien maître » marmonna douloureusement le professeur de potion en envoyant un regard noir au fils Potter.

& _non mais on croirait que c'est de ma faute !! _ &

une fois Rogue parti, Voldemort se réintéressa à son beau petit chaton lové entre ses bras.

« tu as faim chaton ? »

« mouais »

en un claquement de doigt, un plateau apparu sur le lit en face d'eux.

« tu te plais dans mon manoir ? »

« oui ! c'est assez sympas enfin quand l'autre tas de gras n'était pas encore là ! » puis s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit furieusement.

« voyons petit chaton je vais devoir te punir pour ton langage chaton » tout en prononcant ces mots, il s'approcha de lui et passa ses lèvres sur les siennes, attisant le désir de son compagnon, le caressant, faisant monter en lui une pulsion sauvage…

puis s'arrêta, recevant un gémissement indigné en réponse.

« pourquoi ? »

« c'est ta punition ! » sourie le lord.

« t'es pas juste ! »

« un mage noir n'est pas juste ! »

« mouais ! »

« je ne vais pas y aller par plusieurs chemins, veux-tu être avec moi ? dans mes idéo, à mes côtés ! » demanda le Lord ténébreux.

« être avec toi oui ! dans tes idéo moui, à tes côtés encore plus » affirma le petit brun.

« pour quel raison ? »

& _je vais pas lui dire parce que je l'aime ? pour un mage noir il va me prendre pour un faible ! mais quoi dire de plus ? nothing !! _ &

« parce que je t'aime »

« quoi ? »

« je t'aime Tom » murmura Harry.

Et le Lord le regarda dans les yeux, avec cette lueur brillante au fond des yeux.

« je ne sais pas ce qu'est aimer chaton ! je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment ! »

« que ressent tu pour moi ? »

« tu me plais, j'ai envi de te protéger et un sentiment bizarres, étrange lorsque tu es là ! et par dessus tout j'ai envi que tu m'appartienne »

« donc tu tien à moi ! »

« bien sur ! »

« merci »

« pourquoi ? »

« d'être là, d'être toi ! »

« ça devient trop mélo dramatique pour moi chaton ! »

« ouais ! »

« vas te laver ! »

« seulement si tu viens avec moi ! »

« j'ai des affaires à régler ! » fit remarquer le Lord.

« pff peux même pas profiter de ton corps » marmonna Harry mais le seigneur des ténèbres l'entendit quand même.

« voyons ne sois pas si impatient » fit-il un sourire sadique collé sur les lèvres. « je t'attends dans le salon pour la réunion »

« moui ! j'arrive » lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain du lord. (Nda Harry a élu domicile dans la chambre du Lord noir depuis une petite semaine)

Et c'est une demi heure plus tard que le gryffondor sorti des appartement du seigneur noir pour rejoindre son amant en réunion avec ses mangemorts.

Arrivé devant les portes, il les ouvrit et tout les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, le regardant avec suspicion.

« voici notre invité ! viens par ici Harry » ordonna-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Et le jeune homme, sous les regards choqués de tous, s'installa sur les genoux du mage noir d'une manière sensuelle qui ne trompait personne.

« Harry Potter fait désormais parti des notre. Contrairement aux mangemorts de secondes zone, vous lui devrez respect. Mais je reste votre chef aucun ordre ne sera pris sans ma décision ! » ajouta-t-il

& _c'est logique ! de toute manière je n'ai pas très envi de diriger leurs vie ou peut être celle de Rogue ? lui en faire baver un peu !! _&

« vous pouvez disposer » ordonna-t-il et immédiatement après les mangemorts de seconde zone partirent. Il ne restait plus que ses favoris : Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix et Rodolfus Lestranges, Gawain Robards et Marcus Nott.

« maître, sauf votre respect, comment savez vous que vous pouvez faire confiance en Potter ? » questionna Rogue.

« tout simplement parce qu'il a réussi à faire ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire Severus » répondit-il.

« et pourrait-on savoir de quoi il s'agit monseigneur ? » demanda a son tour Lucius.

« la liste des membres de l'ordre du poulet grillé » ricana Voldemort.

« vous voulez dire que ce gamin vous a rapporter la liste des nom de l'ordre ? » s'étouffa Bellatrix.

« absolument Bella » fit froidement son maître.

« je ne suis pas un gamin merci ! » rétorqua à son tour Harry.

« toujours aussi insolent Potter ! » grogna le professeur de potion.

« Severus ! » gronda le lord. « nous avons déjà parler de tout ça chaton n'est-ce pas ! » fit-il remarquer.

**Flash Back :**

« chaton, je te préviens tout de suite je n'accepterais pas que tu te laisses emporter par ta rancoeur contre Severus ! »

« aussi longtemps qu'il ne me cherchera pas je le laisserais… » fit le chaton avant d'ajouter tout bas « dans la limite du possible »

« je t'ai entendu » sourie le lord.

« ho ! »

« on est d'accord ! tu ne le cherchera pas ! » menaça-t-il

« mouais » répondit-il pas très convaincu.

« c'est déjà ça ! et si tu ne fais pas attention tu seras puni en conséquence » répliqua le mage noir avec un sourire sadique.

& _ho my God ! il veut me tuer!! _&

**Fin Flash Back.**

& _il a osé m'appeler chaton devant Rogue? Et c'est pas lui qui va se faire remballer en cours et qui auras un truc contre lui !! pff. Mais au moins j'ai un avantage car moi j'ai son corps rien que pour moi !! niark ! _ &

Suite à la phrase du Lord, Rogue eu un rictus sarcastique qui inquiéta franchement Harry.

« tiens donc Potter, vous êtes monter haut mais vous pourriez tomber encore plus bas alors faites attention ! »

« serais-ce une menace professeur ? »

« pas du tout Potter » en disant cela, il sourie sarcastiquement.

« laissez nous ! » ordonna le mage noir en se tournant vers son chaton.

Qui, lui était debout près de Rogue et le regardait méchamment.

« il va falloir que tu te maîtrise » prévint-il.

« pas de ma faute si ton chien-chien a besoin d'une muselière » ricana Harry en se dirigeant vers son mage puis s'assis sur ses genoux, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser sensuel mais sauvage, doux mais brusque. Tom attira son chaton tout contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser et passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

**OoooooO**

Niark je fais encore la sadique et je m'arrête là !!!! hihi !! donc voilà mon premier Lemon j'espère qu'il vous a plus ?? oui ?? (Shaya : c'est bon t'inquiète pas !! on sais qu'il est bien) pff tu parles moi je veux leur avis pas le tien qui vaut rien (Shaya : comment ça il vaut rien ?) bah oui toi tu compte pas !! XD (Shaya : sort son bazooka et le pointe sur Shaynna et maintenant il vaut quelque chose mon a vis ??) :s je suis pas sûr !! y'a quelqu'un qui m'héberge ?? je crois que je vais me faire charcuter par l'autre folle ! (Shaya : merci pour la folle !! pointe l'arme vers sa cible qui essai de se sauver mais qui est attacher à son lit avec Sead) on peut s'arranger ?? (Shaya : sais pas ! tu propose quoi ?) je t'enferme avec sev' dans un cachot et je l'attache au lit et si tu veux je te propose Tominou avec ? (Shaya : hum méditation intense mouais) ouf (Shaya : mais j'ai pas dit que je te tuerais pas après ! niark niark niark) elle est complètement tarée !! part se cacher sous sa couette en tremblant

Alors hum ! j'ai réussi à clouer Shaya pendant un tit bout de temps alors j'en profite ! donc je sais que le chapitre n'est pas long mais que voulez vous je suis en mal d'inspiration en se moment donc… en tout cas dites le moi si vous avez des remarques à faire sur ce chapitre !! vos reviews me tiennent à cœur !! par contre je sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme que je me suis imposée : ( pasque je travail pdt les vacances donc ce sera un tit peu chaud d'écrire mais vous inquiétez pas je penses toujours à vous !!! donc la suite sera sûrement dans disons 2 –3 jours mais pas plus tôt !! désoler !!!

Gros bizouxx

Shaynna (tite voix : et moi tu m'as oublié ??) ah tien t'as réussi a te libérer ?? (tite voix : oui !! mais c'est pas grâce à toi !!!!) pauvre tite choupette !! donc pour faire plaisir à Shaya !donc voilà signé par Shaynna et Shaya ! contenteuh mamselle ? (Shaya : hum ?? mouais !)


	12. qd rogue décide de faire chier son monde

Kikoo tout le monde !!!

J'ai quelques précision à faire avant de commencer !! (Shaya : toujours en train d'emmerder son monde elle !!) parti enfermer Shaya dans la cave en l'enchaînant au mur

Donc voilà, je me suis débarrassée d'elle pendant un petit moment !! (Shaya : et bien non je suis de retour !!) comment t'as fait ?? °° (Shaya : jsuis trop forte !!) bref, donc mes précision :

1 : on ne menace pas un auteur de mort (Shaya : bah t'as pas droit d'interdire ça ?? non ?!!!)

2 : on ne fait pas pression sur le dit auteur pour avoir les chapitres plus vite (Shaya : et moi ?? je peux ?? t'es sûr ?? non ? vais te tuer !!!) en train de m'égorger

3 : on donne toujours la drogue favorite à un auteur (Shaya : vas pas me dire que t'es repartie avec ton délire de review-drogue ?? pff pathétique !!)

4 : toujours flatter un auteur !! (shaya : et puis quoi encore ?? t'as pas pris la grosse tête ?? ho regarde elle passe plus par la porte !! XD)

5 : … (shaya : en clair elle a pas encore trouver ce qu'elle pouvait mettre cette Tarée !)

et merci pour tes commentaires Shaya ! c'est … comment dire … sympathique !

bien, je remercie : Wendy Wolf, lilyp, Aurelie Malfoy, C Elise, NEPHERIA, 666Naku (merci encore de m'avoir prévenue pour ma petite erreur de chapitre !! ; ) ), adenoide, Sylfe, the girl from mars (sympas !! j'adore les discutions avec toi !! c'est quand tu veux pour notre tite histoire en commun !! XD), lolie, Lunicorne, Zaika, Dark Ella, neverland, EIEN07, Sadinette-sama, …

(Shaya: et moi tu me remercie pas??) NAAAN toi tu fais chier !!

hihi !! donc la je retarde un peu le moment où je vous annonce que je met la fic' en pause !!

XD 

Vous y avez cru hun ??? (shaya : t'es trop sadique toi !!! les pauvres ils ont sûrement eu une crise d'angoisse doubler d'une crise cardiaque !! )

MDR mais non voyons je déconne !!! hihi :D

Bien heu… par contre je tiens a vous prévenir que la parution des chapitres sera bien plus lente qu'au par avant !! et oui !! désoler à tous (tien c'est un mot que je dis souvent ça !!) enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que les chapitres arriverons toutes les semaines voir plus… et oui je suis très mais alors très très occuper…

**OooOooO**

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _dès le début des vacances, Harry se retrouve dans le lit du lord et ils couchent ensemble !! au cours du temps, leur relation s'améliore et Harry est de moins en moins « intimidé » par son amant. Un matin, Rogue les 'découvrent' ensemble dans un le lit de son maître et le professeur de potion décide de profiter de la situation en provoquant Harry. Mais voldemort arrive à contenir son chaton._

**OooOooO**

Bonne lecture à vous lecteurs attentionnés… 

(shaya : t'en fais pas un peut trop là ??) qui ça ? moi ? non !!

**OooOooO**

_**Chap 11 : quand Rogue décide de faire chier son monde : **_

_« pas de ma faute si ton chien-chien a besoin d'une muselière » ricana Harry en se dirigeant vers son mage puis s'assis sur ses genoux, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser sensuel mais sauvage, doux mais brusque. Tom attira son chaton tout contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser et passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt._

**OooOooO**

Plus les jours passaient, plus leur relation s'améliorais, et Harry avait fini par se faire accepter de tout les mangemort, enfin tous, sauf de son professeur de potion qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour le provoquer.

« suis-je réellement obliger de retourner à Hogwarts ? » fit Harry d'un ton aguicheur le jour même de son départ pour l'école de sorcier.

« oui chaton, tu dois finir tes études ! » le gronda son amant.

« mais y'a pas besoin de diplômes pour être le compagnon d'un mage noir ! » (Nda hihi j'imagine lors de la remise de diplômes pour mage noir : Lord Voldemort vous êtes recaler !! MDR)

« tu iras, un point c'est tout !! »

« mais je vais me sentir seul » grogna le chaton avec une moue triste.

« il y aura toujours tes amis et puis il y aura Severus aussi ! »

« ha bah merci du cadeau !! lui je te le laisse ou si tu préfère je le laisse pourrir dans un cachot ! » gémit-il.

« tu iras ! c'est mon dernier mot ! » (Nda c'est votre dernier mot ? oui Jean Pierre ! Mdr)

comme pour contredire son amant, Harry s'approcha du Lord de sa démarche féline, se colla a lui et commença à le caresser.

« Potter vous feriez mieux d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard ! » grogna une voix derrière aux.

& _toujours là pour nous faire chier celui-là ! il pourrait pas m'oublier deux secondes ! non c'est trop lui demander !!_ &

« ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! »

« sur un autre ton Potter, car n'oubliez pas que dans quelques heures vous serez au château et sous l'autorité des professeurs, or je suis professeur. »

« comme si je l'avais oublier » souffla Harry de façon très inaudible.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry était déjà dans le Hall de Hogwarts entouré de ses 'amis' gryffondors.

Puis tout à coup, lors d'un discours du vénérable grand père, heu directeur, un hibou noir franchit la grande salle pour se posé près de Harry, qui regardait la lettre que cet oiseau tenait entre ses griffes.

Et le voix du lord résonna tel un écho dans cette immense salle.

**Harry,**

& _houch ça commence mal ! si il m'appel comme ça je vais mal !! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?? _&

aurais-tu oublier de me dire que tu sortais avec un petit abruti de première !! qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? que trouves tu à cet abruti de serdaigle ? je tiens à avoir des réponses et heureusement que severus à su rester objectif face à toi ! comment as tu pu me faire ça !! tu me déçois ! tu me le payera Harry, on ne se moque pas de lord voldemort impunément ! j'attend des réponses et je les aurais !!

en attendant ! tu as intérêt à me dire qui est cet abrutis que je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer !!

lord Voldemort.

Suite a cette déclaration pour les moins innatendue, la grande salle se terrait dans le silence attendant patiemment la réaction du gryffondor.

& _ho bordel de merde je vais tuer rogue ! je vais le trucider, le dépecer, le… _&

le directeur se leva au bout de quelques minutes (Nda bah oui il a pas pris sa canne !! mdr !), le temps qu'il 'digère' les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

« monsieur Potter dans mon bureau ! immédiatement ! » fit-il d'une voix sévère et furieuse.

& _je l'ai dis je vais tuer Rogue ! tout ça a cause d'un connard qui ne peut pas me blairer !! _&

« oui j'arrive » marmonna le concerné.

« ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Harry » prévint-il.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers son bureau en compagnie de Harry-mort-Potter.

« Harry qu'as tu fait de tes vacances » commença le vieux fou.

« je suis aller chez un ami »

« qui est-il ? »

« c'est un interrogatoire ? »

« oui, alors qui est-il ? et ne me dis pas que c'est Kevin Whitby, je ne te croirais pas. »

« pourquoi ? »

« il a du passer ses vacances chez son oncle car ses parents sont partis en Russie »

« oh, donc si je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui, et que je ne vous le dirais pas ! »

« tu dois comprendre que c'est important, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça et réapparaître comme si de rien n'était. »

« et pourquoi pas ? »

« parce que vu la lettre que tu as reçu de Tom je doute que tu es passer tes vacances très loin de lui. »

« très bien, j'étais chez Drago » menti le jeune gryffondor sans aucun remord.

« et si je lui demande, il approuvera n'est-ce pas ? »

« bien sûr »

« Harry, ne laisse pas Voldemort te faire du mal, ni te manipuler. »

& _vas te faire foutre vieux chnoque complètement siphonné et droguer au citron ! _&

« vous avez fini ? »

« oui, tu peux partir » fit à regret le directeur.

Mais avant que Harry n'est pu franchir la porte, Rogue entra en lui balançant la porte à la figure.

« que faisiez vous derrière la porte Potter ? » se moqua son professeur.

« vous pourriez pas faire attention, non ! c'est trop vous demander ! » hurla l'héritier Potter.

« je vous l'avais dis que votre situation ne durerais pas. » souffla Rogue de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

« monsieur le directeur, j'ai la preuve que Potter était au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres pendant les vacances. Je les ai vu moi même. » informa l'espion.

& _ho le connard !! l'enflure, le salopard, l'enculer ! …_ &

« bien, merci Severus. »

**OooOooO**

**Tom,**

**Je ne t'es jamais trahi, jamais. Et je ne suis jamais sorti avec ce Kevin je ne sais plus comment. Les seules fois où je lui ai parler c'était pour l'envoyer balader alors s'il te plais crois moi !!**

**Bien sûr je lui ai parler pour avoir un alibi pour pouvoir aller te rejoindre lors des vacances, s'il te plais crois moi ! **

**Comment peux-tu croire que je t'ai trahi ? je ne le ferais jamais ! la seul raison pour laquelle cette rumeur se propage c'est que la condition pour laquelle il me couvre était que je ne démente pas le fait que lui et moi on sort ensemble mais maintenant que tu m'a envoyer une beuglante, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt ! **

**Crois moi ! **

**Harry James Potter,**

**Je t'aime Tom**

**OooOooO**

**Harry,**

**C'est bien essayer mais tu ne réussira pas à m'avoir comme ça ! ce n'est pas ce que Severus m'affirme ! au contraire !**

**Pourquoi je te croirais ?**

**Lord Voldemort**

**OooOooO**

**Tom,**

**Comment peux-tu croire plus Rogue que moi ? ce type me déteste !! il ne peut pas me voir en peinture ! il ferait n'importe quoi pour me nuire ! il a même était rapporter à l'autre vieux citronné que j'ai passer mes vacances chez toi !**

**C'est l'entière vérité !**

**Harry Potter**

**OooOooO**

**Harry,**

**Il est vrai qu'il ne t'apprécie pas énormément ! **

**Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ça ? **

**Tom**

**OooOooO**

**Tom,**

**Ne 'm'apprécie pas énormément' ce n'est qu'un euphémisme ! et encore…**

**Tu peux me faire confiance ! c'est à toi que j'ai donné mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme !**

**Harry**

**OooOooO**

**Harry,**

**Très bien, j'accepte de te croire à une seul et unique condition.**

**Tom**

**OooOooO**

**Mon mage noir,**

**Quel est ta condition ?**

**Ton chaton.**

**OooOooO**

**Chaton,**

**Je vois que tu apprécie désormais mes surnoms ! **

**Ma condition, en fait mes condition sont :**

**que tu me ramène ce serdaigle de malheur **

**que tu avoue au monde entier que tu es avec moi !**

**ce sont mes condition et je ne changerais pas d'avis !**

**Tom R Voldemort**

**OooOooO**

En lisant cette lettre, Harry faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

& _my god ! il veut que je lui amène l'autre serdaigle sûrement pour le torturer, pas que ça me dérange mais ça va être assez difficile ! et que j'avoue au monde entier que je suis avec lui ! là je suis mort ! mes parents vont m'envoyer à Azkaban, le directeur va me renvoyer, quoi que ça soit plutôt une bonne chose ! et je risque beaucoup avec la communauté sorcière ! bref c'est le pied ! _&

**OooOooO**

Voilà un chapitre de plus dans mon palmarès !! encore un tit peu plus court mais j'ai pu beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment donc excusez moi !!

Bref, le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement dans une semaine, je ne sais pas encore…

Gros bisous à tous,

Shaynna

PS : laissez moi des review !!!!!!!!!


	13. dévoiler son identiter au monde entier

Coucou très cher lecteurs…

Après cette tite semaine je publie enfin la suite !!! et bah oui il faut bien, non ?? 

Pour une fois je vais pas mettre mes délire d'auteurese en pleine dégénérescence et je vais illico mettre la suite !

Bien sûr je remercie mes reviewers,…

**OooOooO**

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _après les merveilleuses vacances de Noël passer au manoir Riddle, Harry est obligé de revenir à Hogwarts. Lors du dîner de 'retour' le gryffondor le moins apprécier de sa maison reçoit une lettre de son amant dans laquelle Harry apprend que Rogue lui a dit qu'il sortait avec un serdaigle. S'en suivit une 'discussion' à travers des lettres entre Tom et son chaton. Suite à ces lettres, Voldemort demande à Harry de lui ramener le serdaigle pour une séance de torture et il doit avouer au monde entier qu'il est le compagnon du mage noir._

**OooOooO**

Alors Bonne lecture cher lecteurs … (Shaya : tu sais que tu me fais peur là !! t'es pas malade ??) (je te fais peur ?? bouh ! non je suis pas malade, enfin je crois porte sa main à son front non non je suis pas malade !)

**OooOooO**

__

_**Chap 12 : dévoiler son identité au monde entier :**_

_& my god ! il veut que je lui amène l'autre serdaigle sûrement pour le torturer, pas que ça me dérange mais ça va être assez difficile ! et que j'avoue au monde entier que je suis avec lui ! là je suis mort ! mes parents vont m'envoyer à Azkaban, le directeur va me renvoyer, quoi que ça soit plutôt une bonne chose ! et je risque beaucoup avec la communauté sorcière ! bref c'est le pied ! &_

**OooOooO**

« que ce passes-t-il Harry ? » s'inquièta la miss je sais tout national.

« rien qui ne te regarde ! alors fou moi la paix ! » rétorqua le gryffondor.

« ho soit pas si susceptible ! je m'inquiète juste pour toi ! »

« mais bien sûr ! bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais… en fait si ! »

« TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS IGNORER COMME CA HARRY JAMES POTTER ! » hurla la brune d'un coup.

« merci mais je connais mon nom mieux que toi ! alors va bécoter avec ta belette »

« je ne suis pas une belette Potiron ! » intervint weasley. (Nda : me demandez pas poourquoi potiron c'est sorti tout seul ! XD)

« tu essai de faire de l'humour weasel ? et bah c'est raté » questionna Harry.

« la ferme »

« ouch ! aurais-je toucher un point sensible ? tes frères, eux au moins savent faire de l'humour et le leur n'est pas douteux ! on s'en demanderait si vous êtes de la même famille ! »

« Potter ta gueule »

« que d'éloquence ! bravo tu as réussi à aligner plus de deux mots ! toutes mes félicitation ! ho mais j'y penses c'est probablement ta petite ami qui te les a appris !» applaudit le garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraudes.

« laisse le tranquille Potter ! » menaça la dite petite ami.

« sinon quoi ? »

« sinon je dis au professeur dumbledore que tu as des livres de magie noir dans ta valise ! » fit-elle avec son air de miss perfection.

« et tu crois vraiment que je laisserais un tel livre à ta portée ? » souffla-t-il de tel sorte que seul ses deux 'amis' ne l'entendent.

« tu as donc réellement des livres de magie noir dans ta valise ? » s'insurgea Ron.

« pas dans ma valise Weasley, alors fait attention à toi ! » prévint-il avec un sourire narquois à la mode Malfoy avant de partir loin de ces choses qui se disent être ses amis.

**OooOooO**

« hey 'Ry ! » appela Drago.

« Vi qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« savoir comment se sont passer tes vacances, voyons ! »

« bof pas trop mal »

« comment ça ? »

« et bien c'était bien, même super ! avant que Rogue débarque ! »

« qu'est-ce que mon parrain t'as encore fait ? »

« ho, tu le connais ! »

« oui justement ! alors ? »

« il a commencer par nous trouver dans la chambre de Tom, mais ça s'était amusant car il s'est fait torturer ! mais après,… »

« ça a un rapport avec la lettre ? le vieux citronné m'a parler ! » l'averti Drago.

« ha ouais, je voulais te le dire ! »

« faut croire que t'as oublier ! »

« ouais, possible »

« qu'est-ce que t'es sarcastique en ce moment ! c'est a se demander si tu n'as pas pris des cours avec Sev' ! »

« tu te fout de moi là ? moi, prendre des cours avec cette chose poisseuse et grasse ? on parles bien de la même personne ? »

« il me semble, à moins que tu ne sois plus le Harry Potter que j'ai vu avant les vacances ! »

« si, si c'est toujours moi ! »

« alors, il t'as dis quoi ? »

« ok, v'ai te le dire puisque tu y tien ! il a dis à Tom que je sortais avec l'autre abruti de Kevin ! »

« outch ! et je supposes que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'a pas accepter ? »

« tu supposes bien ! »

« et ? »

« ho rien de grave, maintenant il veut juste que je lui livre le Serdaigle,… »

« ça devrais pas te déranger ! depuis le temps que tu veux le torturer ! » le coupa le serpentard.

« ouais, mais il veut que je dise au monde entier qu'on est ensemble ! »

« tu rigoles ? » s'étouffa Drago.

« absolument pas ! »

« bah mon pauvre ! t'es mort ! »

« merci de ton soutiens Drake ! t'es toujours aussi sympas ! »

« je sais, je sais, ça fait parti de ma nature ! »

« et la prétention aussi ? »

« heu… laisse moi réfléchir… je crois ! »

« humpf ! »

« bon a par ça, il t'a offert quoi à Noël ? » s'intéressa le Serpentard.

Et Harry failli s'étouffer en se remémorant la soirée.

**Flash Back :**

C'était au petit matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla dans le lit de son amant, avec le dis amant qui le serait dans ses bras.

« bonjour chaton » lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Et pour une fois, Harry ne s'offusqua pas du surnom.

**LEMON**

« bonjour à toi aussi mon amour » répondit Harry en lui donnant un doux baiser qui se transforma vite en baiser sauvage, plus quémandeur, plus pressant, plus langoureux. Bien vite Harry se retrouva sur son Lord, et les mains de celui-ci ne se mettent en action et commence à caresser chaque parcelle de peau de son petit chaton.

« j'ai envi de toi » murmura le seigneur noir en le regardant avec désir, ses yeux plus rouge que jamais. Suivant ces paroles, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nu l'un sur l'autre, leur érection se frottant lascivement. Leur bassin se touchant.

« Tommmm »

Et sans un mot de plus, le gryffondor s'empala sur son amant les faisant vibrer tout les deux, le plaisir les emportant de plus en plus. Les portes du paradis, ou était-ce l'enfer ? s'entrouvrant à chaque fois que le rouge et or s'empalait sûr le Lord. Sentant le bonheur de se retrouver une fois de plus dans cette antre chaude et étroite. Au bout de plusieurs va-et-vient violents le petit brun fut pris d'un orgasme foudroyant vite suivit par son mage.

**FIN LEMON**

« c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant ! » susurra Tom en caressant les cheveux encore plus en bataille de son chaton.

« et le mien aussi mon amour » sourie Harry d'un sourire éclatant.

« prêt à ouvrir tes cadeaux mon Chaton ? »

« oui, attend quelques minutes que je me remette et j'y vais » répondit-il sous le sourire de Tom.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le pied du lit pour que Harry ouvre ses cadeaux. Il reçu un live pathétique de la part de la miss je sais tout de service, un jeu de bataille explosive nouvelle version de Blaise et un livre de magie noir et vampirique de Théo, accompagner d'un petit mot :

**Salut Harry,**

**Comment ce passe ton petit séjour tu sais où ? en tout cas Joyeux Noël !! et bonnes vacances.**

**Théo et Blaise.**

« je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ces deux là »

« et oui que veux-tu Tom ! »

« moi? hum… ton corps ? » proposa-t-il.

« tu me laisses finir de déballer mes cadeaux avant ? »

« mais bien sûr » fit-il en enserrant la taille de son chaton.

Un tube de lubrifiant de le part de Drago :

**Hey 'Ry,**

**Joyeux Noël ! alors comment se passe ton séjour ? j'espère que mon cadeaux te plais, et surtout qu'il te sera utile ! XD **

**Bonnes vacances petit,**

**Drago.**

Suite à ce cadeau, Harry était devenu tout rouge, non par le cadeau en lui même mais c'était plus le fait que Tom regardait tout ses cadeaux en même temps que lui et donc ses lettres.

« je crois que je pourrais trouver une utilité à son cadeau qu'en dis-tu ? » re-proposa Voldemort.

« Tom ! il me reste encore deux cadeaux ! »

« trois » modifia le Lord.

« non, deux ! »

« je dois t'apprendre à compter en plus de ça ? »

« non, regarde, celui de mes parrains, et le tien ! »

« et tes parents ? »

« rien à faire ! » répliqua Harry.

« très bien ! vas-y parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir. » fit le lord avec un désir plus qu'évidant qui se remarquait par la forme de son pantalon. (Nda : je précise que Voldy est torse nu !! (Shaya : bave pas, t'en met partout sur le clavier !) rooo c'est bon laisse moi fantasmer tranquillou !!)

Ses parrains ( Sirius et Remus) lui avaient offert un livre sur les maraudeurs et les blagues qu'ils avaient fait étant jeune.

Vint en dernier lieu le cadeau de Tom, des vêtement en cuire, entièrement en cuire. (Nda : voilà je l'aurais mis !! n'est-ce pas John et Lou !! XD merci pour l'idée !! )

« et si tu essayais ces vêtements ? » proposa le lord.

« tu es sûr ? »

« _certain_ ! » souffla Tom en fourchelangue.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry était revêtu de cuire sous le regard gourmand de son amant.

**Fin Flash Back** (Nda : qui a dis que je suis sadique ??)

« alors ? » fit de nouveau Drago.

« tu veux pas savoir »

« siiiiii »

« des vêtements de cuire ! »

« pardon ? » s'exclama le Serpentard.

« t'as très bien entendu, et le pire c'est qu'il voulait que je vienne à Hogwarts comme ça, il a même failli brûler mes vêtements pour que je ne porte que du cuire. » marmonna le Gryffondor. Et là Drago parti en fou rire, probablement la première fois que l'on voyait un Malfoy afficher une expression en publique, et encore, là c'était un véritable fou rire, un qui dure des heures sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« … »

« mais arrête ! »

« … »

« Drake tu te la ferme ! »

« … »

aucun succès, le blond ne s'arrêtait pas. Il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

**OooOooO**

« Potter !! »

« qu'ai-je encore fait monsieur ? »

« rien justement ! » s'insurgea le professeur de potion.

« bien sûr ! comme toujours vous voulez me faire chier ! »

« langage Potter ! »

« faites chier ! »

« retenu ! »

« vous ne parlez que par monosyllabe monsieur ? » questionna Harry.

« tout les soirs de la semaine ! »

« mais on a un match de quidditch dans une semaine ! »

« et bien vous n'aviez cas être plus attentif en cours Potter ! maintenant au travail ! »

« bien ! »

**OooOooO**

« tu devrais arrêter de provoquer Rogue, Harry »

« je ne t'es rien demander miss perfection ! »

« ho c'est bon je veux juste t'aider ! »

« va te faire foutre ! tu me fais chier ! je croyais que tu l'airais compris depuis le temps ! »

« Harry, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de traîner avec les Serpentards ! ils ont réellement une mauvaise influence sur toi ! »

« je vais le dire une fois mais je ne le répéterais pas ! fou le camps ! et laisse moi ! je ne veux pas voire ta sale figure de miss-je-sais-tout ! alors maintenant au lieu de me faire chier comme tu le fait depuis deux ans, tu vas me laisser et aller voir ta belette favorite ! tchao ! »

suite à sa tirade, Hermione resta sans voix pendant deux minutes, personne n'a jamais osé lui parler comme ça, mais lui il se le permettait ! comment osait-il ? (Nda : et bien il ose ! alors fou lui la paix avant que je t'enferme dans un cachot ! espèce de chieuse ! (Shaya : naan ça c'est toi !) t'es sûr ? (Shaya : ouai !) oups !)

« Harry, puis-je te parler maintenant ? » questionna le directeur en l'interceptant au détour d'un couloir.

& _roo mais c'est pas possible ! il m'aime tant que ça pour vouloir me parler tout le temps ! c'est pas possible ! je crois que je vais… oui bonne idée. _&

« non monsieur je suis désolé mais j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à faire pour dans deux heures et j'ai complètement oublier de le faire ! »

« ho dans ce cas, dès que tu aura fini, tu pourras venir dans mon bureau ! » sous la forme de question c'était une injonction.

« si vous le désirer monsieur. »

**OooOooO**

Bien que Harry ai métamorphose, il n'y assista pas cette après midi là. Il alla à Pré-Au-Lard pour un rendez-vous avec une journaliste au trois balais.

« bonjour monsieur Potter » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« bonjour madame Skeeter » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« venez vous asseoir monsieur Potter »

« voulez vous boire quelque chose madame ? » proposa Harry.

« un whisky pur feu sera parfait »

Harry commanda les boissons et regarda la journaliste d'un œil critique. Rita Skeeter n'était pas connu pour retranscrire les fait tel quel mais pour enjoliver un peu beaucoup tout ce qui était dis. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait écrit l'article sur le ministre ? Qu'importe, c'était celle qui était le plus lu.

« je voudrais être sûr que ce que je vais vous dire face la une de la gazette demain matin ! » intervint Harry après l'avoir considéré pendant un moment.

« et puis quoi encore, vous avez beau être le fils du plus grand auror, cela ne garanti pas que ce que vous allez me dire fera le une de demain, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à me dire sur vos parents ? »

« non malheureusement je n'ai rien contre eux. Mais je peux vous garantir que ce que je vais vous dire est de la plus haute importance pour le monde de la sorcellerie. »

« vous commencez à m'intriguer Monsieur Potter. Puis-je sortir une plume à papotte ? » fit-elle en sortant de son sac une plume verte criarde.

« moui si vous voulez tant que ce que je vous dis reste transcrit dans les moindres détailles et sans aucun rajout de votre part » fit-il suspicieux.

« bien d'accord ! donc qu'avez vous à me dire de si important ? »

« alors, je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James et Liliane Potter. J'étudi au Collège de Hogwarts en 7ème année. Avant Halloween j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Lord Voldemort. » commença-t-il.

« comment avez vous trouvez Vous-Savez-Qui ? » le coupa-t-elle après s'être remise du contre coup du fait que le jeune homme ai prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

« magnifique, sublime, impressionnant, époustouflant ! » énuméra-t-il.

« vous avez l'air de l'apprécier ? »

« oui, beaucoup »

« vous avez dis précédemment, je site : 'le première fois que je l'ai rencontré' ce qui signifie qu'il y a eu d'autres fois, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-elle pendant que la plume écrivait tout ce qui était dis, sans omettre aucun détaille.

« oui, pendant sa 'fête' à Pré-Au-Lard et pendant les vacances de Noël »

« et vous êtes encore en vie ? impressionnant ! »

« oui je suis encore en vie ! et je compte bien y rester ! »

« oui, je comprends. Comment avez vous fait pour rester en vie face au mage noir le plus dangereux et puissant de tout les temps. »

« c'est très simple, ça doit être le fait que je '_dorme_' dans son lit » sourie le jeune homme.

Et là, Rita Skeeter, journaliste de son Etat, casseuse de réputation, chieuse de première recracha son whisky pur feu d'une manière tout à fait pitoyable.

« il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça monsieur Potter ! vous savez que le ministère pourrait vous emprisonner pour acte de Mangemorisme ? »

« je ne suis pas un mangemort ! je suis juste le compagnon et l'amant de Lord Voldemort »

et une fois de plus elle s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

« mais… mais… »

« calmez vous, sinon vous aller mourir étouffer par un whisky ! j'imagine ça dans la gazette ! »

« alors vous dites que vous êtes le compagnon de Vous-Savre-Qui ? vous ? le fils des plus célèbres personnes ? comment cela est-ce possible ? »

« oui je suis son compagnon ! et ce n'est pas parce que mes parents son célèbres que je dois être parfait ! même si je le suis ! quant à savoir comment cela est-il possible et bien j'ai une attirance pour les hommes depuis que je suis en 5ème année à Hogwarts, et je suis tombé sous le charme de Voldemort dès que je l'ai vu, il m'a séduit et je suis 'tombé' dans ses bras. Je lui ai donné mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme ! »

« … » Rita Skeeter était bouche bée suite à cette déclaration.

« alors pourrez vous le publier pour demain matin ? »

« comment serais-je sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular ? »

« simple, qui serais assez fou pour faire un canular dans ce genre là ? »

« pourquoi l'annoncez vous au monde entier maintenant et n'attendez vous pas d'avoir passer vos aspic ? »

« ça aussi c'est simple, le fait est que T… je veux dire Voldemort le veut ! »

« vous voulez dire que c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui vous a demander de le dire au monde entier ? »

« tout à fait ! J'imaginer mal Voldemort faire une interview pas vous ? »

« oui, c'est vrai. »

« je vous remercie de m'avoir laisser un peu de votre temps libre pour m'accorder cette interview madame Skeeter. »

« c'est moi qui vous remercie monsieur Potter »

**OooOooO**

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre !! yes ! j'ai adoré l'écrire ! bon il est 1 heure du mat mais c'est pas grave !! aller je le poste maintenant je suis gentille !! non ? et en plus j'ai pas trop fait la sadique là ! bon a par à un tit moment mais bon que voulez vous ? on ne se refait plus !

Et pour une fois j'ai déjà le titre du prochain chapitre !! (Shaya : ouais, dis nous le au lieu de nous faire attendre !) ho espèce de rabat-joie ! attend un peu (Shaya : arrête de nous faire chier et dis le !) bien, bien, donc c'est…

Répercutions !

Aller, la suite dans une semaine !

Gros bizouxx

Shaynna


	14. répercutions

Kikoo tout le monde,

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !!

**Note importante :**

J'ai trouvé une **Béta **!! alléluia !! c'est vous qui allez être content !! car hola les fautes que je fait pas !! XD donc un grand merci à **Sedinette** !!! car elle a du travaille avec moi !! MDR

Je suis disons pas très très forte en orthographe ! même avec le correcteur c'est pour vous dire !!!

Je remercie toujours les reviewers (anonymes ou non) pour les anonymes je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre !! ff net ne veut pas qu'on réponde dans les fic' !! donc désolé !! (Shaya : dis plutôt que t'as la flême !!) eh c'est même pas vrai moi je veux bien leur répondre !!! snif…

En tout cas je suis super heureuse que ma fic' vous plaise !! la preuve, mes reviews sont au nombre de 127 !! wahhhh ! trop bien !! je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur !! (Shaya : pas trop profond j'espère ?!!) et ho la perverse tu te la ferme !! (Shaya : pourquoi ? et la liberté d'expression ?) toi t'en a pas ! tu occupe tout mon esprit et c'est dur de se concentré avec une tite voix qui ne sais pas ce qu'est le silence !

**OooOooO**

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Harry évite le directeur et sèche les cours dans le but de se rendre à une interview de Rita Skeeter, la journaliste la plus lu et la casseuse de célébrité !! le gryffondor révèle ainsi qu'il est cent pour cent pour Voldemort et qu'il est son compagnon. Quelles seront les réactions de ses anciens amis, de ses parents, des professeurs et du directeur ? vous le saurez dans ce chapitre !! MDR_

**OooOooO**

**Bonne lecture.**

Je rappel :

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées.

° blabla ° fourchelangue.

**OooOooO**

_**Chap 13 : répercutions :**_

_« pourquoi l'annoncez vous au monde entier maintenant et n'attendez vous pas d'avoir passer vos aspic ? »_

_« ça aussi c'est simple, le fait est que T… je veux dire Voldemort le veut ! »_

_« vous voulez dire que c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui vous a demander de le dire au monde entier ? »_

_« tout à fait ! J'imaginer mal Voldemort faire une interview pas vous ? »_

_« oui, c'est vrai. »_

_« je vous remercie de m'avoir laisser un peu de votre temps libre pour m'accorder cette interview madame Skeeter. »_

_« c'est moi qui vous remercie monsieur Potter »_

OooOooO

& O_uf c'est déjà ça de fait ! maintenant je vais subir les remontrance de McGoll pour avoir séché son cours ! bah ça valait la peine ! maintenant je suis tranquille mais je crois que je vais mourir ! bon aller je suis censé être un gryffondor courageux ! hum… faut pas que je m'étouffe quand même &_

A peine Harry avait-il franchit les portes du château que sa directrice de maison lui sauta dessus.

« Potter ! où étiez vous ? qu'avez vous fait de votre après midi ? dois-je vous rappeler que vous auriez du assister à mon cours ! est-il si inintéressant pour que vous n'y assistiez pas ?!! » hurla-t-elle avec son air sévère.

« J'étais à Pré-Au-Lard, et je sais parfaitement que j'ai loupé votre cours mais ce n'était pas intentionnel ! y assister ? pourquoi faire ? »

& e_t voilà ! tu peux pas te la fermer deux secondes Harry ! non c'est trop te demander ! et moi qui croyait que je ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas bah je crois que c'est fait ! quoi que je me demande comment elle va réagir quand elle lira la Gazette ! vaut mieux pas que je reste ici trop longtemps moi, sinon je ne risque pas de faire de vieux os ! enfin je me demande ce qui est mieux, mourir tué par ses propres parents ? par un baiser des détraqueurs ? se faire excure du monde de la magie ? bref je verrais bien ! ça se trouve ils vont tout combiner et moi je ne serais plus qu'une loque… stop Harry ! arrête, là tu tombe en… en quoi d'ailleurs ? &_

Pendant sa réflexion il ne s'était pas aperçu que son professeur continuait de lui crier dessus. Et de lui passer un sermon.

& _génial ! si ça continu elle va me donner à Rogue pour qu'il se serve de mes organes dans une potion et il pourra enfin se venger et en plus il y sera autoriser ! et moi on me demandera pas mon avis ! et ils vont tous danser sur ma tombe au milieu de la forêt interdite et ils seront déguisés en Troll avec des tutus roses pour les Gryffondor, jaune à petit poids pour les Pouffsoufle, bleu turquoise pour les Serdaigles, et les Serpentards seront attachés dans les cachots se faisant torturer pour avoir osé être amis avec moi ! et ils mourront tous dans d'atroces souffrances et les parents ne seront pas content alors Tom va faire une révolution et me ramènera la tête de Weasley, Granger, Dumby, et mes parents sur un plateau d'argent et le déposera sur ma tombe en dansant et chantant qu'il est le roi du monde… oula là ça va vraiment plus ! faut que j'arrête je commence à avoir des idées assez bizarres moi ! _&

La dernière chose qu'il entendu fut un truc du genre :

« vous irez en retenu pendant un mois ! »

& _quand elle veut elle s'entend très bien avec Rogue ! et voilà que je pense à lui !! non mais je dois être malade ! oui c'est ça j'ai contracté la Lovegoodogite ! maladie très répendu à St Mangouste dans la section folie incurable ! _&

« et écoutez moi quand je vous parle Potter ! vous êtes vraiment comme votre père à votre âge ! »

« je prend ça pour une insulte ! » marmonna Harry mais trop bas pour que son professeur puisse l'entendre.

« maintenant allez manger ! je vous retrouve dans 30 minutes dans mon bureau pour votre première retenu ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« hooo Haaarrrrryyyy ! » cria une fille à la table des rouges et or.

« ho non pas elle !! » se plaignit Harry en changeant de destination et se dirigea vers la table des serpent.

« Potter que faites vous à la table des Serpentards ? la votre est de l'autre côté il me semble, à moins que vous ne connaissiez plus votre propre maison ! » ricana le maître des potions.

« bien sûr que je connais ma maison ! je ne suis pas un imbécile _moi _! et j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement que je sache ! » rétorqua Harry.

« soyez moins insolent Potter ! je suis encore votre professeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Votre insolence et le non respect d'un professeur vous fera perdre 50 points à Gryffondor et une retenu ce soir ! »

« je suis sincèrement désoler _monsieur_ mais je ne peux assurément pas assister à votre retenu ! j'ai déjà des choses de prévu ce soir. »

« et qu'y a-t-il de plus important qu'une retenu d'un professeur Potter ? »

« la retenu d'un autre professeur ? »

« ho je vois que vous ne perdez pas votre temps ! bien dans ce cas, je pourrais bien la repousser à demain soir ! »

« navré monsieur mais je suis également pris demain soir ! voyez vous j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé contrairement à vous ! »

« comment osez vous ? »

« en parlant professeur, en parlant ! bien maintenant ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'insupporte mais j'ai une retenu ce soir donc nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois ! » sourie Harry sous les regard terrifié des autres maisons. (Nda à préciser, il n'y a que Harry qui tien tête à Rogue alors imaginez leur tête quand il le fait au beau milieu de la grande salle alors que tout le monde est là et que les professeurs y assistent également ainsi que le directeur.)

OooOooO

Harry se coucha très tard ce soir là, mais sachant que le lendemain serait encore plus terrible, il ne dormit quasiment pas. Pensant sans cesse à la réaction des autres, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils soient au courant, mais plutôt le fait qu'il passe le restant de sa vie à Azkaban.

Au alentour de 6 heures, le jeune homme se leva enfin et mis ses lunettes sur son nez mais s'aperçu qu'il voyait flou, il les retira donc et remarqua qu'il voyait parfaitement. Bizarre, certes, mais c'était beaucoup mieux comme cela. Il n'aurait cas demander à Tom plus tard, lorsqu'il le verrait.

Une heure plus tard, il descendit à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné et accessoirement voir les résultats de son interview qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En effet, 10 minutes plus tard la Gazette du Sorcier arriva. Et les gros titres faisaient leurs apparition :

**Harry Potter : compagnon du mage noir !**

Les premières lignes du magasine étaient :

**Hier après midi, notre reporter pour la gazette du sorcier, Rita Skeeter, a interviewer le fils du plus grand auror de notre époque. En effet, Monsieur Potter Junior affirme avoir une relation avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il va même plus loin en affirmant être son compagnon…**

Un silence lourd trônait dans la salle, personne ne venait le perturber, tous lisaient avidement la Gazette et ceux qui ne l'avait pas, la suivait sur le magasine de leur voisin. Puis les coups d'œil discret se firent pour les plus rapide (Nda pour ceux qui ont fini de lire l'article qui fait environs 5 pages). Puis les coup de coude entre amis pour le pointer du doigt, les regards soucieux, anxieux, soupçonneux, suspicieux et enfin terrorisés.

« je savais que tu n'étais qu'un sale mangemort ! » réagit finalement Ron.

« je n'en suis pas un » fit simplement Harry.

& _c'est vrai quoi ? j'en suis pas un ! je suis juste son compagnon ! faut le temps que ça lui monte à la tête ! _&

« menteur ! » réagit ensuite un autre élève de Serdaigle cette fois ci.

« oui ! il a voulu me tuer ! » affirma Kevin.

« espèce de monstre ! tueur ! » réagirent ensuite les Pouffsoufles.

Seuls les Serpentards et certains Serdaigles ne firent rien. Tout le monde se tu en voyant le hibou grand duc traverser la salle et se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, l'oiseau portait dans ses sers une lettre rouge flamboyante. Les professeurs ne bougeaient pas, encore perdu par cette annonce. Le directeur lui même était trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre mouvement.

& _j'aurais au moins eu le privilège de rendre le vieux citronné aphone pendant quelque temps ! le temps qu'il se remette, le pauvre il doit avoir le cœur fragile ! j'espère qu'il va faire un infarctus ! _&

**Harry James Potter,**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces imbécillités ! ****comment peux-tu dire ça ! tu n'est pas mon fils ! comment oses tu te taper l'autre vieux serpent ! tu es immonde ! abjecte ! ça te plais de faire la pute pour Voldemort ?d'écarter les cuisses dès qu'il le veut ! fallait le dire tout de suite ! je t'aurais renié à la naissance !!**

**Tu me déçois et me répugnes ! ne remet plus jamais les pieds chez moi ! tu n'es plus mon fils à partir du moment où tu te donnes à un meurtrier ! **

**Nous avons tout fait avec ta mère pour que tu sois bien ! nous t'avions prévu une carrière d'auror ! mais toi, toi, tu as tout plaquer pour faire la putain de Voldemort ! tu es ignoble ! il tue et toi ça t'excite ! avoue le ! tu aimes qu'il te prenne sauvagement contre un mur ou autre ?!!! espèce de catin !! tes actes me répugnent ! **

**Tu vas rentrer à la maison et je vais m'occuper de toi PERSONNELLEMENT ! et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je te donnerais au ministère et ils sauront s'occuper de toi, crois moi ! et quand tu auras passé tes ASPIC je te ferais changer ! **

**Tu me répugnes ! comment as tu pu faire ça à ta mère et moi ! nous qui t'avons élevé et aimé ! tu n'imagines même pas le choque que cela nous a fait ! nous, notre fils, notre chaire et notre sang !! tu nous as trahi ! comme ton parrain… **( Nda je précise que dans ma fic' Sirius est du côté du mage noir, Remus est neutre, Peter (oui cette mauviette) est resté près de James et celui-ci bah vous voyez par vous même !!)** lui aussi est une pédale et tu suis le même chemin que lui ! **(Nda re petite précision, Remus et Sirius sortent ensemble mais James ne le sais pas par contre il sait que Sirius est gay !)** tu me dégoûtes !**

**Tu es une erreur de la nature ! **

**Au revoir,**

**James M Potter, Auror d'Elite,**

**Ministère de la Magie, Membre actif du Magenmegot.**

« Alors Potter ! ton papa n'as pas l'air content de toi on dirait ! comment il t'as appelé déjà ? ah oui je me souviens, 'catin', a moins que ce n'était 'pute de Tu-Sais-Qui' ? » se moqua le roux.

« rigole tant que tu le peux encore Weasel mais j'ai des choses que tu n'as pas ! » répliqua le brun mystérieusement. Bien sûr il pensait à ses livres : **comment torturer un esprit faible ?** ce livre serait suffisant pour Weasley. Et il lui sourie.

« Harry ! tu… tu… comment as tu pu ? » intervint a son tour Hermione.

« et bien c'est simple ! je me suis glisser dans son lit… non en fait c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas et la suite est venu d'elle même ! veux-tu des détailles Granger ? » se moqua le gryffondor.

« c'est… écœurant ! »

« monsieur Potter dans mon bureau ! et immédiatement ! » ordonna le vieux fou.

& _shit ! je l'avais presque oublié celui-là ! et voilà la fin d'Harry Potter décapiter par bubus !! il manque plus que le prince charmant pour venir me sauver ! _& (Nda hun John et lou !! hihi le prince charmant (voldichou) qui viens sauver son bien aimé des mains des gentils ! MDR )

« mais bien sûr monsieur »

« ne joue pas avec moi Harry ! tu n'es pas en position de faire le malin ! tu es considéré au même titre que les mangemorts ! »

« les déclarés ou ceux que vous soupçonnez ? »

« c'était toi ? »

« oui » avoua Harry. Mais les autres ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, sauf les professeurs membre de l'ordre.

« tu nous as tous trahi et vendu Harry ! » pour le première fois Dumbledore paraissait vraiment énervé mais dans le fond de ses yeux persistait une lueur de tristesse. (Nda drôle de mélange la colère et la tristesse ! pauvre petit dumbinou !! XD)

« oui et vous, vous l'avez poussé à être celui qu'il est ! tout comme vous l'avez fait pour moi il y a bien longtemps. N'est-ce pas vieux siphonné ? » intervint un homme qui venait d'apparaître dans la grande salle au milieu de tous.

« comment as tu fait pour transplanné dans le château ? c'est impossible ! » fit le directeur.

« rien ne m'est impossible désormais ! » souri-t-il en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui, lui, vint se collé contre le corps de son amant et tous purent voire que l'article de la gazette était vrai. Harry Potter était belle et bien avec le Mage Noir.

« pourquoi es-tu venu ce matin Tom ? »

« ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? »

« dans ta bouche ce nom sonne faut ! » maugréa-t-il en regardant à nouveau son petit chaton.

« pourquoi es-tu venu ? » répéta le vieux sorcier.

« pour que vous ne fassiez pas de mal à mon chaton ! »

° je sssssais me déffffffendre Tom ! ° siffla Harry en fourchelangue.

Le lord se retourna d'un coup vers lui, avais-t-il rêver ou Harry venait belle et bien de parler fourchelangue ?

° tu me comprend mon Chaton °

° bien sssssûr, je ssssais encore parler ° siffla encore Harry et la le Lord eu un autre sourire mais celui-ci faisait plutôt penser à un triomphe.

« que se passes-t-il ? » questionna dumbledore complètement perdu comme la plupart des personnes présentes, ainsi que James qui était arrivé lors de la conversation en fourchelangue.

« il semblerait que mon chaton est 'quelques' dons qui sont miens. » sourie Tom.

« comment ? » demanda le jeune gryffondor n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence de son père.

° il me sssssemble que cccce ssssoit du au fait que nous ayont ccccouchhhhher enssssemble chaton ! et que nos maggggies ssssse ssssoient mélangées, tu as donc hérité de quelques don qui me ssssont propres tel que le fourchhhhelangue. ° répondit-il.

° et quels autttttres 'hérittttages' as-t-on ? °

° je pensssses que l'on peut faiiiire de la magggies ssssans baguetttes et que nos pouvoirs ssssont plus puissssant parcccce que nous ssssommes liés. °

° cccc'est intéresssent ! °

° n'essst-cccce pas ? °

« tu vas revenir avec moi Harry ! » intervint l'auror d'Elite James Potter.

« non ! il n'ira nul part ! » menaça Tom ses yeux virant au rouge et Harry se trouvant près de lui sentit sa magie se déchaîner dans ses veines, voulant rejoindre celle de son amant.

& _peut être qu'il a raison pour une fois ! je suis attiré par la puissance meurtrière de Tom ! _&

« et vous croyez que c'est vous qui allez m'en empêcher ? »

« oui » siffla le mage en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du brun. « au fait Harry, tu es beaucoup mieux sans tes lunettes ! » continua-t-il sur un ton de discussion.

« merci »

« alors tu lui donnerais ton cul juste pour qu'il te baise ! tu n'es qu'une pute ! » beugla James en direction de son fils.

« non il n'est pas une pute car je ne le partage avec personne d'autre ! et son cul est magnifique si vous voulez savoir ! » intervint le Lord avant que Harry n'est pu répliquer.

« au passage, personne ne l'insulte ! vous allez donc payer pour cet affront ! » en joignant le geste à la parole, il se glissa vers James et sorti sa baguette à la minière d'un félin qui s'apprête à attaquer. Il se mis en position de combat et décocha son premier sort.

& _il est vraiment magnifique quand il combat… pas que quand il combat d'ailleurs… aussi torse nu et …Stop Harry, tu vas pas te mettre a divaguer en plein milieu d'une bagarre entre ton père et ton amant, si ? bah pourquoi pas ? _&

Les sorts fusaient entre les deux protagonistes, James essayait de protéger les élèves en même temps que se battre contre le Lord Noir, ce qui était plutôt difficile. Tandis que Tom, lui, se focalisait uniquement sur son adversaire sans se soucier des élèves ni des professeurs car il était protégé par son Chaton à l'arrière. Et les élèves étaient beaucoup trop terrifiés pour faire le moindre mouvement. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Si le James Potter, la célébrité, l'auror le plus brillant de sa promotion n'y arrivait pas, ils ne feraient pas le poids !

Un instant d'inattention, une erreur (Nda et c'est le drame !! XD) , un sort qui part, une douleur intense. James se retrouve à Terre, à la merci de Lord Voldemort. Qui sourie satisfait.

« tu vas payer maintenant ! » Tom lève sa baguette mais s'abstient au dernier moment.

« auriez vous peur de me tuer Voldemort ? » ricana James d'un sursaut de courage.

« non ! Chaton, me ferais-tu le plaisir de le tuer ?! » ordonna-t-il.

« quoi ? » s'extasia James.

« oui » sourie sadiquement le Lord.

« Avada Kedavra ! » lança Harry sans la moindre once de remords. Mais rien ne se passa.

« voyons chaton, je vais t'expliquer… il faut vouloir la mort… tu la veux n'est-ce pas ? »

« bien sûr ! mais j'y arrives pas ! »

« d'un geste simple de la main… comme ceci » enseigna-t-il en lui montrant les mouvement a faire.

« heu ok ! Avada… Kedavra ! » encore aucun résultat. « Pourquoi ça fonctionne pas ? » s'énerva Harry.

« je crois qu'il te faut un exemple ! tu ne m'en voudras pas de tuer ton géniteur ? »

« non, vas y ! montre moi ! » bouda Harry.

« Avada Kedavra ! » siffla-t-il.

« on peut pas dire, mais t'as la classe ! » affirma Harry en l'embrassant.

OooOooO

Un chapitre de plus dans mon palmarès ! Yes !! merci a Sedinette pour la correction !! car la pauvre je lui ai passer et elle l'a corrigé pour le lendemain !! Bravo !! (Shaya : tu m'étonne ! surtout que tu fais une faute par mots ! XD) même pas vrai !!

Je tiens toujours a mes reviews !! et en plus j'ai fait un super effort !! j'aurais du attendre la fin de la semaine pour l'écrire mais non le voilà !!

Gros bizouxx à tous

Shaynna (avec par moments Shaya)

Correction : Sedinette


	15. que fait le ministre

Kikoo,

Et bien je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois donc je me contenterais de vous dire un grand MERCI pour vos reviews qui sont toujours très agréables à lire !!

A en fin de compte non… j'ai encore quelque chose à ajouté !!

Yahh vous devez savoir que le HP7 : Harry Potter and the deathly Hollow est enfin sorti ?!! (Shaya : qui ne le sait pas ?? c'est affligent de penser comme toi !) j'ai filé directe à la Fnac pour voir comment il était et regardé un peu les chapitres (Shaya : à préciser elle a rien compris de ce qui était écrit) bon c'est vrai ! surtout que dans le titre des chapitres y'a souvent le mot 'Tale' qui sort ! et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veux dire !! bref je suis pas très très forte en anglais mais j'en ai lu quelques passages… mais je ne dirais rien !! (Shaya : elle a commencé par le fin ! et elle sait si Harry meur ou pas ! ) maiheu par contre j'ai pas réussi a savoir qui était les deux personnes principales qui vont dead !!! bref pour tout ceux qui savent lire l'anglais ! ce qui n'est pas mon cas :( bonne lecture de ce livre… et si vous avez quelques infos… je suis prenante ! moi pas supporté d'attendre Octobre ! c'est trop loinnnnn snif snif déprime

**OooOooO**

Résumé du chapitre précédent _: une petite interlude entre Harry et Severus… la gazette du sorcier qui fait son apparition… les conséquences engendrées… Ron, fidèle à lui même_ _l'insulte de Mangemort, Hermione le trouve écoeurant,_ _Dumby est sous le choque, son papa … pas très content !! on apprend que c'est Harry qui a donner la liste des membres de l'ordre à Voldemort et non Severus… Tom apparaît et 'défend' Harry… on apprend également que Harry parle Fourchelangue ! James se fait tuer de la main du mage noir !_

**OooOooO**

Bonne lecture…

**OooOooO**

_**Chap 14 : Que fait le Ministre ? **_

_« je crois qu'il te faut un exemple ! tu ne m'en voudras pas de tuer ton géniteur ? »_

_« non, vas y ! montre moi ! » bouda Harry._

_« Avada Kedavra ! » siffla-t-il._

_« on peut pas dire, mais t'as la classe ! » affirma Harry en l'embrassant._

**OooOooO**

« c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors qu'il vient de tuer ton père ? » lança un gryffondor particulièrement suicidaire. (Nda : on se demande pas de qui il s'agit ! Si ? )

« bah tu trouves pas qu'il a la classe ? perso, je le trouve très … _attirant _… comme ça ! » sourie sadiquement Harry.

« tu es répugnant ! ton père a raison ! tu n'es qu'une pute ! » argumenta Kevin avant de se tasser sur lui même se souvenant de la présence de Voldemort dans la salle. (Nda pas très intelligent pour un Serdaigle ! XD)

« part d'ici Tom ! les aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » intervint le directeur, enfin sorti de son hébétude (Nda : Seddy je t'en pris corrige cette faute monstrueuse !! je sais même pas si ça existe !!). (Seddy : Je confirme le mot "ébétitude" n'existe pas XD).(Nda recorrigé par Cali, merci!! ).

« vous ne ferez rien à Harry vieux citronné ! »

« il nous a tous trahi, il ira à Azkaban ! »

« je ne le laisserais pas aller dans cette infâme prison qui sera certes bientôt mienne mais horrible quand même. »

« Harry aurait dû réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'agir ! maintenant il est trop tard pour lui ! » affirma le vieux directeur.

« parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! merci ! » intervint Harry.

« vraiment ? alors s'il est trop tard pour lui, il est trop tard pour Hogwarts n'est-ce pas ? »

« quel est le rapport ? » fit Albus inquiet.

« et ho ! STOP ! parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais dans une autre pièce ! » ré intervint le gryffondor.

« Tu voulais prendre part à notre discution Chaton ? » demanda le Lord d'une voix… _aimante ?_

« quel est le rapport entre Hogwarts et ce garçon ? » redemanda le vieux fou.

« oui ! j'aimerais prendre part à votre discution comme tu dis ! » répondit le Chaton sans se soucier de son directeur qui s'évertuait à se faire remarquer. (Nda : qui a oublier Dumby ? moi ? pas possible… à moins que… XD)

« je vous ai demandez quel était ce rapport ! » s'énerva Albus-ignoré-Dumbledore.

« ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas couper une conversation Albus ? » le réprimanda froidement le Lord.

« je crois juste qu'il est impatient de connaître ta réponse _mon cœur_ » s'amusa Harry en accentua le 'mon cœur'.

& _et bien quoi ? il a bien osé m'appeler 'Chaton' devant toute l'école alors c'est à mon tour ! parce que je suis sûr qu'ils vont me le ressortir pendant une éternité ! surtout Drago ! ho la poisse ! il va pas me lâcher avec ça ! ouais bah je vais passer mon temps à le fuir ? naan je l'adore trop pour ça _& (Nda : désoler, il est tard alors ça donne quelques délires d'auteurs pas très très… voilà quoi !)

Ce simple mot fit taire les dernières personnes qui parlaient encore… et il y en avait peu car ils étaient tous transi de peur à la simple présence du Dark Lord. Tout ceux qui étaient en état de pensé, c'est à dire quelques Gryffondor intelligent, des Serdaigles et les Serpentards de 6ème et 7ème année, ne se demandaient qu'une chose : « Harry Potter était devenu fou de parler comme ça au mage noir » mais après tout ne sont-ils pas supposés être ensemble ? le mage noir accepte-t-il de se faire appeler comme ça ? tant de questions qui allaient être résolues dans quelques minutes lors de la réponse du Dark Lord.

Et Voldemort tourna son regard vers lui, se désintéressant pour la deuxième fois consécutive du directeur le plus apprécié de Hogwarts. Observa quelques instant Harry – quelques instant pendant lesquelles tous retinrent leur souffle – et lui fit l'ébauche d'un sourire… _amusé_.

« très bien Chaton, donc pour te faire plaisir je vais répondre à ce cher Directeur… voyez vous Dumbly, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore pris Hogwarts est le fait que mon Chaton veuille garder ce château neutre, et que tous puissent y étudier, mais avec lui à Azkaban, et de plus envoyé par vous, et bien, il se pourrait que par un pure hasard mes troupes attaquent le château. »

« c'est du chantage ! je ne peux pas laisser passer cela ! » s'insurgea Dumbledore.

« et pourtant, tant que Harry sera à Hogwarts, votre école restera en sécurité et à l'abri de mes assauts. » sourie narquoisement Tom.

« le chantage est puni par la loi ! » intervint McGonagall.

« ho… vraiment ? je penses alors qu'il y a quelques divergence entre votre loi et la mienne ! voyez vous, je préfères faire les choses à ma manière. A moins qu'il y est un article dans vos lois qui dise comment s'emparer du royaume en toute légalité ! » se moqua Tom.

° t'es vraiment un cas ! tu le ssssais ? la pauvre, elle va plus me regarder en fffffaccccce après ça ! ° siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

° je sssssuis un mage noir, c'est difffffférent ! °

° mouais ! boffff °

° comment ça 'boffff' °

° bah tu te ssssert toujours de 'je ssssuis un mage noir' pour te jusssstiffffié °

° et ?°

° et bah tu pourrais sssservir quelque chhhhhose d'autre comme excuse pour une ffffois ? non ? °

° non ! °

« donc, si j'ai bien compris, Harry reste au château et vous laissez Hogwarts tranquille ? » les coupa Dumbledore qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que les deux amants s'étaient dit.

« exactement, je vois que vous comprenez vite »

« et comment voulez vous que Potter n'aille pas à Azkaban avec tout les chefs d'accusations qui sont contre lui ? » intervint à son tour Minerva.

« ça c'est à vous de faire le nécessaire ! trouvez de quoi le défendre ! » ordonna le Lord.

° et toi ? tu ne vas pas aller au minisssstère pour me déffffendre ? je te vois bien avec un cosssstar cravate !° rit Harry. (Nda : comme dans HP5 quand voldy est en costar ! mdr trop délire ! sauf que là, Tom est plus beau et jeune et il a pas une tête de serpent. (Shaya : Heu… c'est possible de rire en Fourchelangue ??) bah j'en suis pas sûr !! pourquoi ? (Shaya : nan ça me paraît bizarre ! t'as déjà vu un serpent rire ?? XD) bah … )

° n'y compte pas trop ! je ne veux pas approchhhher Fudge de près ou de loin ! il me donne des boutons ! °

° mais bien ssssûr !! et qui va me déffffendre ? parcccce que fffffranchhhhement je vois pas trop le vieux cinglé ou même McGoll venir au ministère et dire : 'ho ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous fera pas de mal' !!°

° ils sssse débrouilleront ! mais ils trouveront !°

° quel phhhhhilosophhhhhie ! °

° Sheshhhettchiii ° (Nda : sûrement un truc en fourchelangue que je ne comprend pas ! (Shaya : c'est pourtant toi l'auteur !) et alors ??)

Un moment de silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Plus personne n'osa parler après ce qui venait de se dire.

C'est à se moment là qu'apparu le ministre de la magie Cornelius Oswald Fudge, en compagnie d'une certaine Dolores Janes Ombrage, la sous secrétaire d'état auprès de Fudge et de quelques Aurors dont Sirius, Dawlish, Shacklebolt ainsi que Franc Londubat.

« que… Vous-Savez-Qui… à … Hogwart ?!! » bouche bée, les nouveaux arrivants étaient bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qu'ils traquaient depuis plusieurs années déjà était là tranquillement en train de parler avec le personnel de Hogwarts tandis que eux, membres du Ministère s'évertuaient à le chercher à travers tout le pays.

« réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dis Dumbledore ! si il lui arrive le moindre petit accident, si il se retrouve dans une prison, vous serez tenu responsable et je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Chaton, je t'ai promis de ne pas toucher à Hogwarts mais si ils te touche de quelque manière que ce soit, cette école sera mienne et j'y imposerais ma loi ! » affirma le seigneur des ténèbres.

« je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux voire cette école comme elle est et non comme une prison »

« tout dépend d'eux »

« bien » accepta finalement Harry en espérant que les personnes présentes ne seraient pas assez stupides pour prendre les paroles du Lord à la légère.

Et sur ce, il disparu laissant Harry aux mains des aurors et de Fudge.

« saisissez vous de lui ! » ordonna platement le ministre.

« vous ne ferez pas ça Fudge » contra le Gryffondor.

« et vous croyez que vous allez m'en empêcher jeune homme ? Black arrêtez le ! »

« sauf votre respect monsieur, je ne peux pas l'arrêter, il est quand même le fils de mon 'meilleur ami' qui vient de mourir si j'en crois le cadavre qui se trouve à vos pieds » objecta Sirius sans la moindre paine. (Nda : je reprécise que Sirius est avec le mage noir !).

« ho… heu… oui je comprend parfaitement »

« monsieur le ministre, ne pourrait-on pas le laisser à Hogwarts le temps de réunir le Magenmagot pour son audience ? » intervint le directeur.

« Voyons Dumbledore, vous ne voulez quand même pas laisser un meurtrier entre les murs du château ? »

« il n'a tué personne, Cornelius » objecta le citronné.

« mais… mais… » ne trouvant pas quoi répondre, le ministre s'abstint de tout commentaire. (Nda : ha la la que d'éloquence notre cher ministre ! c'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? heurk ! ).

« il restera au château jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fixé une date pour l'audience. Et qu'il se soit trouvé un avocat. » affirma le directeur.

« mais… non ! enfin Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez quand même pas cautionné ça ? il est à l'origine de la mort de son propre père ! »

« justement, prévenez Lily d'abord ! je vous promet que monsieur Potter ne s'enfuira pas du château ! » promis Albus Dumbledore, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de vieux fou accroc au citron.

« Cornelius, vous n'allez pas vous laisser dicté la loi par ce … le directeur ? n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Ombrage.

« je suis encore le ministre Dumbledore, et je ne permettrais pas a un meurtrier de ce promener tranquillement dans le château alors que la communauté sorcière attend de moi que je les protèges contre Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« dans ce cas, Cornelius, vous n'avez cas laissez quelques aurors pour la protection du suspect et du château. » proposa le directeur.

« très bien ! dans ce cas je laisse Shacklebolt et Black pour le surveillé et je vais de ce pas prévenir Mme Potter de la mort de son mari. Londubat, ramennez le cadavre de monsieur Potter à Ste Mangouste. » ordonna le ministre.

« bien monsieur le ministre. » obéirent les aurors.

Puis le ministre partit en compagnie de Franc Londubat qui transportait son ancien ami et collègue James Potter avec un sort de _mobilicorpus_. Une fois hors de la vue de tous, Harry fut transporté dans la tour Nord au dernier étage. Les deux aurors gardant la pièce.

& _génial ! y'a vraiment qu'a moi que ça arrive. Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de faire ça ! non mais c'est absurde ! comment veut-il que je m'en sorte ! et qui acceptera de me défendre ? qui défendrait un 'mangemort' selon eux. A part Lucius je ne vois pas ! peut être… _&

c'est dans cette atmosphère que Harry attendit patiemment des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au dehors, de son audience qui approchait à grand pas. En effet, le ministre n'avait pas perdu de temps et l'avait prévu pour dans une semaine. Et aucun avocats n'avait voulu le défendre, qui voudrait défendre le 'meurtrier' de James Potter. Enfin supposé meurtrier. Car tout le monde pensaient que si Voldemort l'avait tué, c'est parce que Harry le lui avait demandé. Même ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène s'étaient laisser convaincre que Harry avait 'ordonné' au mage noir de tuer son père.

**OooOooO**

Et voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Le prochain chapitre … bientôt j'espère !

Gros bizoux à tous.

Shaynna

PS : laissez moi des reviews.

Merci à Sedinette pour la correction !

Sedinette : De rien XD


	16. le procès

Coucou !

Et oui me revoilà enfin ! il faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, car moi et le droit ! (Shaya : c'est quoi ça ? moi pas connaître ! XD) bien vous verrez pourquoi je dis ça dans le chapitre !!

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Diantha sans qui le chapitre n'aurait jamais pu être sorti ! franchement un grand merci à toi !! ;D

Bien sûr je n'oublie pas mes reviewers chéris ! je vous aimeuh ! (Shaya : et moi alors ?) (bah toi, tu m'aides pas trop ! XD)

Hum bien, donc je disais quoi moi ? probablement rien d'intéressant ! donc je vais passer à la suite, qui est l'histoire …

OooOooO

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _après que Tom ai tuer James, Dumbledore et Tom débattent pour savoir ce que va devenir Harry, celui-ci, n'acceptant pas que les « adultes » parlent de lui alors qu'il est dans la pièce intervient… puis le ministre arrive et veut emmener Harry à Azkaban, Dumbledore s'y oppose car Tom n'attaquera pas le château tant que Harry sera dedans. Résultat, Harry se retrouve enfermer dans la tour Nord sous la garde de deux aurors : Shaklebolt et Black._

OooOooO

Bonne lecture

OooOooO

_**Chap 15 : le procès :**_

_c'est dans cette atmosphère que Harry attendit patiemment des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au dehors, de son audience qui approchait à grand pas. En effet, le ministre n'avait pas perdu de temps et l'avait prévu pour dans une semaine. Et aucun avocats n'avait voulu le défendre, qui voudrait défendre le 'meurtrier' de James Potter. Enfin supposé meurtrier. Car tout le monde pensaient que si Voldemort l'avait tué, c'est parce que Harry le lui avait demandé. Même ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène s'étaient laissés convaincre que Harry avait 'ordonné' au mage noir de tuer son père._

OooOooO

La semaine qui le séparait de son procès passa vite, bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Personne n'avait eu l'autorisation de le voir. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait au dehors, il ne savait pas qui allait être la personne qui allait l'accuser, ni qui allait le défendre. Le ministre avait tout mis au point pour que le jeune gryffondor soit seul dans sa tour. Sans aucun contacte quel qu'il soit avec l'extérieur, pas de journaux, pas de conversations. Il était comme dans une prison. La 'tour prison' qu'il appelait désormais.

Cette semaine fut la plus rapide de toute sa vie. Qui allaient être les témoins ? qui voudrait le défendre ? Drago ? qui croirait un Serpentard ? et il n'avait plus d'amis parmis les gryffondors, ou peut être… bien sûr Fred et Georges ! mais qui les croiraient ? qui croirait deux farceurs ?

Un matin, Shacklebolt vint dans sa 'cellule' et lui demanda de le suivre. Sirius était auprès de lui, celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil discret.

« Potter, nous allons au ministère ! » le prévint l'auror.

« et puis-je savoir qui va être mon avocat ? puisque vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choisir ! »

« et bien Potter, pour avoir un avocat, il faut le payer ! et étant donné les circonstances… »

« quoi ? »

« ton père est mort, et le ministre a cru bon de bloquer tout tes fonds jusqu'au résultat du procès ! » intervint Sirius.

« mais, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'insurgea le condamné.

« il est le ministre » répondit simplement son parrain.

« qui va me défendre alors ? un avocat minable sans aucune expérience et qui va me faire plonger encore plus ? »

« et bien… »

« Black ! ces informations doivent rester secrètes ! » objecta Shacklebolt.

« il a le droit de savoir qui le défendra quand même ! »

« je suis là au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié ! » déclara Harry.

« donc, le ministre voulait te refiler un petit nouveau sans aucune expérience comme tu l'as si bien dis, mais une personne à objecter et à payer pour toi ! » sourie Sirius.

« et je connais cette personne ? »

« et bien je dois dire que tu la connais plus ou moins ! »

« qui ? »

« ceux qui vont te défendre ! »

« et qui est-ce ? »

« une connaissance d'un amis très chère à toi ! » répondit négligemment Black.

« serait-ce Lucius Malfoy ? »

« nous sommes arrivés ! » les coupa l'autre en voyant de grandes portes s'ouvrir sur eux. La salle était plutôt spacieuse, assez pour contenir une centaine de personne. Les membres du Magenmagot étaient rassemblés sur l'amphithéâtre. Ils portaient tous une robe de sorcier mauve avec un écusson sur lequel une baguette et un sceptre étaient entremêler (Nda : le sceptre représente la justice et la baguette le pouvoir). Une voix sorti Harry de sa contemplation.

« Monsieur Potter, vous voilà enfin ! »

« je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite, désoler _'monsieur le ministre'_ » fit Harry en insistant sur les dernier mots.

« bien, la séance est ouverte » déclara le président du Magenmagot. (Nda : dans ma fic' c'est pas Albus, mais Franc Londubat).

« les charges s'il vous plais » demanda-t-il à son secrétaire qui les lui tendit.

« êtes vous bien Monsieur Harry James Potter, résidant à Godric's Hollow, et ayant 17 ans depuis le 31 juillet ? »

« oui » répondit simplement Harry.

« avocat de la défense : Lucius Marius Malfoy, Sirius Orion Black. Opposition : Liliane Elisabeth Potter. »

« les chefs d'accusation sont : trahison envers la communauté sorcière, acte de mangemorisme, meurtre avec préméditation, détention d'objet de magie noir, menace sur des élèves de Hogwarts, non respect du règlement sur les sortilèges impardonnables, non assistance à personne en danger. »

« ho non d'un chien, tout ça ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« monsieur Black, veuillez vous taire s'il vous plais. Lily Potter, vous pouvez interroger les témoins »

« merci monsieur. Miss Granger, vous êtes une amie de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« oui madame »

« elle, son amie ? on parle bien de mon neveux ou du voisin ? » l'interrompit Sirius.

« monsieur Black, ce n'est pas votre tour ! » maugréa le président de l'assemblée.

« excusez moi, monsieur ça m'a échappé » sourie-t-il.

« Black, comportez vous comme un adulte pour une fois ! » fit Lucius.

« quoi ? je dis ce que je penses ! »

« bon… nous pouvons reprendre où vous sortez tout les deux » fit Franc. « reprenez Lily » ajouta-t-il.

« comment agissait-il par rapport à vous ? »

« et bien, il était distant, il ne nous parlait plus que pour nous insulter, il nous menaçait même ! »

« objection ! » intervint Sirius.

« pour quel raison ? » fit Lucius.

« bah je sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu dire ça ! »

« monsieur Black, veuillez s'il vous plais vous assoire et vous taire ! » marmonna Franc.

« oui, oui, bien sûr »

« il vous a menacé ? » recommença Lily.

« oui »

« comment ? »

« vous savez quand on parle, on ouvre la bouche et hop des mots sortent, c'est dingue n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Sirius.

« BLACK ! » hurla Lily.

« oui? Tu désire? »

« que tu te la ferme ! »

« que de politesse ! »

« c'est pas bientôt fini, nous sommes ici pour juger Monsieur Harry Potter ! » intervint un membre du Magenmagot.

« reprenons, veuillez répondre à la question miss Granger » fit Franc.

« il nous disait sans cesse de faire attention à nous, que un accident était vite arrivé ! »

« il a donc supposé qu'il pourrait vous faire du mal ? »

« oui, il possède même un livre sur la magie noir ! »

« vraiment ? »

« oui ! et il voulait s'en servir contre nous »

« quant au meurtre de James Potter, il lui a lancer un sortilège impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« oui, je l'ai vu, j'étais là ! »

« donc vous pouvez nous certifier qu'il avait belle et bien l'intention de tuer son propre père ? »

« oui, il a diriger sa baguette sur lui, sur son propre père, et il a prononcé la formule, sans aucun sentiment »

« bien merci. Miss Granger. »

« monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Black. Avez vous des questions ? »

« miss Granger, vous avez dis plus tôt que vous étiez une amie de mon client, mais la question est : 'vous considérait-il comme une amie' ? » fit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse sous les rire de Sirius.

« bien, je penses, nous étions toujours ensemble depuis qu'on était en première année. »

« mais vous avez affirmez que monsieur Potter était distant avec vous, cela ne prouve-t-il pas qu'en dépit de tout vos efforts pour être amie avec lui, il ne voulait pas de votre amitié ? et du fait qu'il vous insultait, cela prouve seulement qu'il voulait que vous le laissiez ! non ? »

« … » Hermione Granger ne trouva rien à redire à cette tirade du grand Avocat Lucius Malfoy.

« c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. vous avez également déclaré qu'il vous a menacé, mais vous êtes des adolescents, qui n'a pas un jour menacer un camarade de classe ? » demanda Lucius à la cour présente.

« et j'en sais quelque chose votre honneur » fit Sirius avec un grand sourire à l'assemblé.

« mais il possède des livres de magie noir ! » déclara-t-elle.

« en avez vous la preuve miss ? les avez vous de vos propres yeux ? »

« non, mais… »

« non ! justement, mon client voulait très certainement que vous le laissiez respirer. »

« mais… »

« a moins qu'elle fasse dans la divination et qu'elle sache où est ce livre si toute fois il existe réellement » fit Sirius dans un élan d'intelligence.

« lors du meurtre du célèbre James Potter, vous avez vu Harry Potter lever sa baguette mais qui nous dis qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence du sort de l'imperium ? cela expliquerait l'absence d'émotion. » termina Me Malfoy.

« prochain témoin : Ronald Weasley »

« monsieur Weasley, vous êtes un camarade de chambre de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Mme Potter.

« sans blague ? tu le savais pas Lily ? » intervint Sirius.

« monsieur Black si vous ne vous taisez pas nous vous faisons évacuer de la salle » intervint Londubat.

« d'accord, d'accord, je trouvais juste que la question était un peu… nul »

« répondez à la question monsieur »

« oui madame »

« quel est son comportement vis à vis de vous ? vous insultait-il également ? »

« oui, je dois même avouer qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à me ridiculiser » fit Ron avec un rictus.

« en même temps c'est pas très difficile de te ridiculiser, tu le fais toi même Weasel » déclara Harry.

« monsieur Potter, faites silence sinon je vous fait sortir. » intervint le président du Magenmagot.

« mouais ! »

« avez vous vu les livres dont parlait miss Granger ? »

« non, malheureusement, mais il nous a menacé à propos de ces livres et il nous l'a affirmé qu'il les avait ! »

« ce sera tout ! »

« avez vous des questions monsieur Malfoy ? monsieur Black ?»

« non, aucunes » fit Lucius.

« moi j'en ai une » fit Sirius.

« Ronald, est-il vrai que votre famille est pauvre ? »

« objection ! cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire en cour » intervint Lily.

« mais si tu vas voir c'est pour la suite ! » fit Sirius.

« bien répondez à la question »

« oui »

« vous savez que Harry est riche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« objection ! »

« accordé »

« mais c'est pour démontrer ma démonstration ! » (Nda : alors là j'en peux plus ! trop drôle Sirius ! (Shaya : c'est qui qui le fait parlé espèce de dingue) heu moi ! (donc c'est ton humour !) ouais !! moi j'aime bien ! XD)

« veuillez continuer, mais si vos argument ne sont pas plausible, nous retirerons votre interrogatoire »

« bien entendu Franc. Donc il se peut que monsieur Weasel…ley est agit par pure jalousie envers Harry ».

« c'est quoi cette interrogatoire ? » questionna Lily.

« c'est le mien, ma chère ! »

« le prochain témoin est Drago Malfoy » fit Franc dans le but d'arrêter leur discution.

« vous êtes un Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Lily.

« objection, la question n'a aucun rapport avec le but de cette audience » intervint Lucius.

« objection retenu »

« bien. Etes vous ami avec l'accusé ? »

« oui, il est mon meilleur ami »

« un Malfoy peut avoir des amis ? » questionna-t-elle surprise.

« objection, cette question est diffamatoire ! »

« retenu, Madame Potter concentrez vous s'il vous plais. »

« oui, désoler monsieur. Harry Potter as-t-il des comportements étranges en votre présence ? »

« non, il est tout a fait normal. »

« comment agis-t-il avec les autres personnes de votre maison ? »

« normalement, nous nous entendons tous très bien avec Harry, il est même le bien venu dans notre groupe. »

« bien. Ce sera tout » fit Lily en pensant que si elle continuait plus loin, elle allait s'enfoncer encore plus.

« monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous nous dire les raisons de votre amitié si inattendu avec mon client ? »

« bien sûr, le fait est que Harry n'est pas eu une enfance très joyeuse ! et nous nous ressemblons, on est pareil, et puis j'ai appris à le connaître, car malgré sa ressemblance avec feu Potter, ils ne sont pas identiques, Harry est plus Serpentard, il est plus intelligent, il est lui. » (Nda : pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, là Drago met tout sur Lily et James en disant que c'est de leurs faute ! après tout, 'la meilleur défense est encore l'attaque')

« comment osez vous dire que Harry n'a pas eu une enfance joyeuse ? »

« objection, vous avez eu votre tour pour l'interroger ! »

« retenue, veuillez continuer Me Malfoy »

« monsieur Malfoy, croyez vous que Harry Potter aurait pu faire quelque chose pour sauver son '_père_' » fit l'avocat en insistant sur le mot père.

« je ne penses pas, qui pourrait s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres sans en subir les conséquences ? »

« ce sera tout, merci monsieur Malfoy »

« le professeur McGonagall est appelé à témoigner »

« professeur, en tant que chef des Gryffondors, quel est le comportement de Harry en classe ? »

& _on dirait qu'elle vente les mérites des Gryffondors ! pathétique ! 'quel est le comportement de Harry en classe ?' pff je peux pas la pifrer et elle lui demande ça ! _&

« et bien il faut dire que Potter n'est pas un exemple de sagesse et d'obéissance en cours, de plus, je peux rajouter qu'il est ne respecte pas les règlements, mais hormis cela, son comportement est acceptable. »

« ce sera tout, quelque chose à rajouter Lucius ? Sirius ?»

« non, maintenant j'aimerais qu'on passe à Severus Rogue ».

« veux-tu l'interroger en premier ? »

« que pensez-vous de Potter en cours ? »

« je dirais qu'il est insolent, arrogent, hypocrite, qu'il fait son gamin, il ne respecte pas les règles, mais après tout que peut-on lui reprocher, il agis a peu près comme son père quand il était à l'école ! »

« vraiment ? »

« tout a fait »

« tu devrais t'en souvenir Lily, il me semble que tu lui envoyais des baffes pour ça même » intervint Sirius.

« Black… Sortez ! » intervint Franc

« mais non, promis je me tais, je dis plus rien ! »

« vous avez intérêt ! »

« pensez vous que Potter soit un mangemort ? » contina-t-il.

« absolument pas ! il nous a prouvé qu'il n'en était pas un en nous dévoilant son bras. »

« que pensez vous du fait que Vous-Savez-Quoi est tué son père ? »

« objection ! cela n'a rien à voir, il n'a pas a lui poser cette question. » cria Lily.

« accepter »

« très bien, comment pensez vous qu'il va réagir face à cet acte du seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« objection, cela est basé sur des suppositions, non sur des faits réels ! » fit Lily.

« tu nous a fait le coup tout à l'heure avec les livres ! alors nous aussi on a le droit de voir Trelawney » intervint encore Sirius.

« accordé » fit Franc sans même prêter attention à Sirius.

et cela continua ainsi pendant une heure.

& _génial, c'est mieux qu'au ciné ! non mais ils se battent à coup d'objection ! _&

« monsieur Potter est appeler à la barre » fit Franc Londubat au bout d'un certain temps.

« êtes vous un mangemort ? » questionna Lily. (Nda : ça fait bizarre le fait qu'elle le vouvoie ! mais bon en même temps c'est un procès.)

« non »

« supportez vous les actions des mangemorts ? »

« non »

« dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu avec ce meurtrier » s'énerva Lily.

« objection » s'écrièrent Lucius et Sirius en même temps.

« rejeter ! la question est essentiel pour nous permettre de comprendre. Veuillez répondre à la question Monsieur Potter »

« quelle était-elle ? » fit Harry avec désinvolture.

« pourquoi couches-tu avec un assassin ? »

« objection ! la vie sexuelle de l'accusé ne concerne que lui ! » intervint Lucius.

« rejeter »

« c'est inconcevable ! il va vous répondre que Vous-Savez-Qui l'exite et alors ? reformuler votre question Potter ! » s'exclama Sirius outré. (Nda : là c'est parti en couille ! désoler ! j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

« très bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu avec Voldemort ? »

« et bien comme mon avocat l'a si bien dis, je l'aime point c'est tout. »

« pourquoi n'as tu pas fait quelque chose pour sauver ton père, Harry ? »

« Potter, mon client n'est pas votre fils dans ce procès, il est un accusé comme tout les autres ! »

« bien, veuillez répondre à la question ! »

« j'ai préféré sacrifier James Potter car si je m'étais opposé Tom j'aurais mis en danger les autres élèves. Il se serait venger sur eux. La vie d'une personne contre celle de tout les étudiants, c'est un échange honorable je trouves ! » il avait trouvé que cette réponse était très plausible.

« comment oses-tu ? »

« Potter, vous n'êtes pas ici pour régler vos compte avec l'accuser ! »

« bien ! »

« monsieur Potter » repris son avocat « avez vous déjà tuer quelqu'un ? »

« non »

« vous n'avez rien fait contre le ministère, ni contre une famille de sorcier ? »

« non »

« dans ce cas, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez l'accuser de trahison envers la communauté sorcière ! » fit simplement Lucius.

« bien dis Lucius ! et Toc » s'écria Sirius.

« comment, il a le pouvoir de mettre un frein à Voldemort, et l'empêcher de tuer James et il ne l'a pas fait ! » s'insurgea Lily.

« bien sûr mais il l'a fait pour sauver d'autres personnes, qui plus est, qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre ! et il n'a pas tuer son père ! l'analyse de sa baguette pourra le prouver ! »

« très bien ! » s'énerva Lily.

« que ceux qui sont pour l'annulation des charges lèvent la main » fit Franc. Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de main.

« que ceux qui sont pour une condamnation a vie à Azkaban lève la main » continua Franc. Et autant de mains se levèrent.

Quel va être le verdict ? (Nda : j'ai bien pensé à arrêter là, mais je me suis dis que ce serais sadique alors je continue encore un peu)

Le président du Magenmagot réclama le silence, et annonça à contre cœur :

« Monsieur Harry James Potter, vous êtes libre »

Dans la salle on entendit le cri de joie de Sirius.

OooOooO

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini !!

Petite question : _voulez vous que ma fic' se termine bien ou pas ??_

C'est à vous de choisir, pour une fois que je vous laisses le choix, réfléchissez bien !

Merci à Sedinette pour sa correction.

Merci à Diantha pour son aide pour le procès.

Gros bizoux

Shaynna


	17. lorsque les pièces se mettent en place

Coucou à tous,

Me revoilà pour un nouvel épisode de Welcome to the darkness. Désoler pour le retard mais j'avais un manque cruel d'inspiration, puis en plus j'étais légèrement déprimé et ça ne donnais pas grand chose !

réponse à quelques review anonyme ; désoler de ne pas répondre à toutes.

**fan de fanfic** : un 'vrai' mariage entre Harry et Tom je ne crois pas que je vais en faire un. Un Mpreg, franchement non ! peut être dans une autre fic' je sais pas ! mais pas dans celle-ci en tout cas, ça n'irait pas avec la mentalité de Harry ! enfin je trouves ! le nombre de chapitre je sais pas encore, sûrement encore 3 ou 4 environs. Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic' ton commentaire m'a touché ! merci beaucoup.

**Lilyp** : et oui Sirius est du côté du Lord et en même temps c'est pour défendre Harry, enfin peut-on vraiment appeler ça défendre ? personnellement je trouve qu'il s'est surtout bien amusé ! (Shaya : je te rappel que c'est toi l'auteur et que tu fais ce que tu veux de tes personnages !) (hooo c'est vrai !) merci de suivre ma fic' depuis le début ! même si je ne réponds d'ordinaire pas aux reviews anonymes, je fais une entorse cette fois ci. Donc voilà je tenais à te remercier pour tout les commentaires que tu laisses ! donc merci beaucoup.

OooOooO

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _le procès de Harry avec comme avocat Lucius et Sirius, contre Lily Potter. Ils se sont battu à coup d'objections, et autres. Bref une vrai parodie de procès. _ (je crois que ça se passe de commentaire, si besoin est vous pouvez relire le chapitre précédent ce n'est pas défendu. :P )

OooOooO

Bonne lecture

OooOooO

_**Chap 16 : lorsque les pièces se mettent en place :**_

_Le président du Magenmagot réclama le silence, et annonça à contre cœur :_

_« Monsieur Harry James Potter, vous êtes libre »_

_Dans la salle on entendit le cri de joie de Sirius._

OooOooO

Lors du retour de Harry au château, tout le monde s'attendait au renvoi immédiat et sans appel de Harry, qui était accompagné de Sirius. Mais ils avaient tous tord. La première chose que fit le jeune gryffondor en entrant dans la grande salle fut d'aller voir Granger et Weasley à la table des rouge et or.

« Granger, Weasley, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? » fit Harry avec un sourire mi sadique, mi amusé.

« que veux-tu l'assassin ? » cracha Ron en se levant pour 'protéger' sa petite amie.

« il a été prouvé que je suis innocent mon bon Weasley » sourit Harry.

« mais nous on sait » intervint Hermione.

« et tu sais quoi 'miss perfection' ? »

« que tu es un mage noir, que tu es un assassin, que tu es un mangemort, que… que… »

« ho tu ne trouves plus tes mots ? mais par contre, je suis navré de te dire ça, mais tu as commis une erreur monumentale. »

« je ne vois pas l'erreur Potter » beugla Ron.

« ho vraiment ? il me semble pourtant que vous m'accusez à tord tout les deux ! le Magenmagot au _grand complet_ m'a jugé innocent, cela devrais suffire comme preuve, non ? »

« mais eux, ils ne savent pas que tu as des bouquins de magie noir ! » fit Ron

« ho, c'est que tu deviendrais presque intelligente ma petite belette ! »

« ne m'insulte pas Potter, où sinon… » commença-t-il.

« sinon quoi ? tu vas me mordre ? tu vas me dénoncé à ton papa ? tu vas m'enfermer dans une salle de classe ? ou bien tu vas aller voir le vieux glucosé ? » proposa Harry d'un ton ennuyer.

« tu me le payeras Potter, tu me le payeras ! »

« j'en doute fortement ! » sur ces quelques paroles, Harry préféra partir sinon il allait commettre un meurtre.

Tout au long de son passage, il sentit les regards posés sur lui, les coups d'œil à la va vite, il vit même les coup de coudes échangés entre voisins, les premières années qui s'éloignaient le plus possible de lui.

OooOooO

« Drake, je m'ennui » fit Harry pendant un cour de Duel.

« t'inquiète pas 'Ry, aujourd'hui c'est la pratique ! donc si il te remet encore avec Weasel ou un autre de ces foutu gryffifi et bien tu pourras te défouler ! » ricana l'héritier Malfoy.

« Malfoy, Potter ! écoutez au lieu de parler ! » intervint le professeur.

& _il pourrait être content il n'a plus mon père sur les bras ! mais non au lieu de ça il est encore pire qu'avant ! _&

« tu crois qu'il est pas d'humeur parce que mon père était en fait gay et qu'ils couchaient ensemble ? » demanda Harry, une fois que Grosh eu le dos tourné.

« t'as vraiment de drôles d'idée toi ! » fit remarquer Drago pendant que Théo était mort de rire.

« merci pour l'image mental 'Ry » fit à son tour Blaise avec une grimace de dégoût. « je suis sûr que je n'arriverais plus à dormir pendant un bon moment » ajouta-t-il.

« t'es sûr ? parce que si j'ai bien compris tu dors très bien dans le lit de… »

« monsieur Potter, ne vous ai-je pas dis de vous taire ? » le coupa l'auror.

« possible »

« dans ce cas pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ? »

« ho… et bien, je n'en ai tout simplement pas envi »

« t'es foutu Potter » sourit Ron.

« je serais vous, je ne ferais pas le fier Monsieur Potter, votre position ne vous le permet pas ! » grogna Grosh.

« vraiment ? » Harry arqua un sourcil.

« vraiment ! »

« et vous croyez que ma position me permet ? » interrogea le Gryffondor.

« monsieur Potter, vous aurez une retenu ! maintenant vous allez faire équipe avec monsieur Weasley » et cette simple phrase redonna le sourire à Harry.

« enfin un peu d'action. » souffla-t-il en direction de ses amis.

« alors Potter, prêt pour ta raclée ? » lança Weasley.

« je crois que tu inverses légèrement les rôles ma belette adorée. »

« ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Potter, tout le monde sait que la seul raison pour laquel tu restes au château c'est parce que tu baises avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! » cracha-t-il.

« ho mais je vois que tu n'es pas si stupide que ça Weasel, la preuve tu arrives à dire quelque chose de censé pour une fois ! »

« je ne suis pas stupide Potter »

« ça, c'es toi qui le dis ! »

« tu n'es qu'une pute ! »

« change un peu de refrain, tu te répètes ! »

« _expelliarmus_ »

« _protégo_, tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? vraiment pitoyable ! »

« _tarentallegra_, tu vas me le payer assassin ! »

« vraiment ? dans ce cas apprend à viser ! » et Harry évita le sort d'un pas de côté. « _stupefix_ »

« _protégo_, haha tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? »

Harry lança un sort informulé, et un rayon de lumière violette avança vers Weasley et le percuta pour le projeter à un mètre. Il se convulsa et commença à crier et à cracher du sang.

& _il lutte contre le sort cet abruti ! ça n'en sera que pire pour lui ! _& Harry sourie mentalement.

« qu'avez vous fait Potter ? » hurla le professeur en se dirigeant vers son élève blessé.

« qui ça ? moi ? mais rien du tout, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche _professeur !_ »

« ne me mentez pas Potter, je sais que c'est vous ! et arrêtez ça ! il peut mourir ! »

« je n'ai rien fait, je ne peux rien arrêter ! »

« _mobilicorpus_, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, le cour est terminé. Potter, nous n'en resterons pas là ! soyez en certain ! » puis il parti sous les regards choqués et terrifiés de tout les Gryffondors.

« waou ! Harry, c'était sensationnel ! mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Blaise.

« héhé secret ! » répondit le concerné.

« hey, tu peux nous le dire ! on est tes amis, on ne dira rien, tu le sais ! » fit Drago ronchon.

« aller fait pas la tête mon petit Dragonito chéri, je vais te le dire » Harry le pris dans ses bras comme une mère ferait pour câliner son enfant.

« j'en connais deux qui vont être jaloux si tu continu 'Ry » prévint le serpentard.

« je ne vois pas de qui tu parles » rigola Harry mais il se sépara toute fois de son ami.

« mais bien sûr, et on va te croire peut être ? » sourie Théo.

« pourquoi pas ? »

« pfff. Bon tu vas nous dire comment tu as fait ? » ordonna Drago

« non »

« aller ! » l'encouragèrent les autres.

« si je vous le dis, il va me tuer »

« ah c'est avec les livres ? » demanda Pancy qui jusque là était restée discrète.

« tout a fait, et je voulais juste savoir quel effet ce sort faisait »

« dis plutôt que tu savais ce qu'il faisait et que tu voulais juste voir si il résisterait ou pas » compris Drago.

« et si je dis non ? tu me crois ? »

« absolument… pas ! »

« tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? la parole de ton meilleur ami ne vaut rien pour toi ? » joua Harry.

« Potter dans mon bureau » fit une voix venant de derrière.

« ho doux Merlin qu'est-je fais pour mériter une telle sentence… adieu monde cruel… ravi de vous avoir rencontrer les gars ! » fit Harry en version mélo dramatique, avant de suite son professeur de potion vers les profondeurs du cachot.

« Potter, qu'avez vous fait à Weasley ? »

« ce que l'on me demandais professeur » sourie narquoisement Harry.

« je doute que Grosh vous ai demandé de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. »

« et bien pas tout a fait, il nous a demandé de nous battre en duel, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais. On ne pourra pas me reprocher cela pour une fois. » plaida le rouge et or.

« certes. Mais quel sort avez vous utilisé contre votre 'camarade' ? »

« un sort ? je ne lui ai rien lancer de 'répréhensible' » fit vaguement Harry.

« donnez moi votre baguette et nous le vérifierons »

« pourquoi ne me croyez vous pas ? »

« là n'est pas la question, votre baguette Potter ! »

« laquel monsieur ? » sourie Harry sadiquement.

« magique ! » hurla presque le professeur horrifié intérieurement.

Et Harry lui tendit sa baguette sachant parfaitement quel sort trouverait son professeur.

« il semblerait que vous ayez utilisé un sortilège de magie noir Potter ! » remarqua Rogue.

« il semblerait, en effet. »

« vous allez l'annuler »

« non »

« vous n'avez pas le choix Potter ! »

« désoler de vous contredire 'monsieur' mais il se pourrait que j'aille voire une certaine personne et que je lui dise une certaine chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« vous ne le ferez pas ! » essaya de se convaincre Severus.

« ho vous croyez ? »

« très bien vous gagnez cette manche Potter, partez ! » murmura Severus calmement, tellement calmement que Harry préféra partir avant que la tempête n'éclate.

OooOooO

Je sais ce chapitre était court !

J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plus !

La suite plus tard… j'essaierais de la mettre dans la semaine !

Gros bizous

Shaynna

chapitre corrigé par Sedinette


	18. douce vengeance

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà la suite, enfin! Oui je sais ça fait un petit bout de temps… :s

En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

OooOooO

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _lors d'un cour de duel, Harry lance un sort de magie noir à Ron, qui lui, essai de résister au sort, mais au lieu d'aller mieux, il se met à cracher du sang et à se convulser. _

OooOooO

Bonne lecture cher lecteurs !

OooOooO

_**Chap 17 : douce vengeance :**_

_« vous ne le ferez pas ! » essaya de se convaincre Severus._

_« ho vous croyez ? »_

_« très bien vous gagnez cette manche Potter, partez ! » murmura Severus calmement, tellement calmement que Harry préféra partir avant que la tempête n'éclate. _

OooOooO

Les jours passaient et Ron était toujours cloîtré à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière Madame Pomfresh n'avait aucune idée du sort que le Gryffondor avait pris. De ce fait, les élèves présents avaient été interrogés mais sans aucun résultat. Tout les Gryffondors désignaient Harry comme coupable alors que les Serpentards disaient plutôt que c'était Ron qui s'était trompé dans son sort.

« merde, Harry, tu crois que tu l'as tué ? » interrogea Drago plein d'espoir.

« non, il est pas mort, il essaie toujours de résister au sort, mais il va bientôt craquer et là, à moi la revanche ! »

« tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça ? » intervint Blaise.

« moi je te fais pas peur et pourtant je suis encore plus dangereux ! » bouda Théo.

« mais il a pas peur de toi car il couche avec toi et pas avec moi ! » ricana Harry.

« harry ! » fit Blaise rouge comme une tomate.

« oui ? » fit le concerné.

« la ferme ! » fit Drago à sa place.

« j'aurais pas dis mieux ! »

« et si nous allions rendre une petite visite à la belette ? »

« maintenant ? » s'enquit Pancy.

« et pourquoi pas ? » intervint Baise.

« mais il est minuit passé ! »

« pourquoi t'as peur du noir ? » sourie Drago.

« a mon avis elle fait autre chose dans le noir Drake » fit remarquer le seul gryffondor du groupe.

« Harry ! t'as pas fini avec tes sous entendus vaseux ! » fit Théo.

« absolument pas ! bon on y va ? »

« ok » firent-t-ils.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans aucun problème. Ils ne rencontrèrent que Peeves mais Harry réussi à le soudoyer.

« fait moi pensé à ne jamais être contre toi ! » avait demandé Blaise sous le rire les autres.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Blaise fit la garde avec Théo pendant que Pancy s'occupait de l'infirmière.

« il ne reste plus que nous deux Drake ! »

« ouais, tout a fait mon cher ! mais je te préviens tout de suite ! je suis déjà pris et toi aussi ! de plus, je suis hétéro ! » rigola Drago.

« non merci, je ne préfère pas, sinon 'mon amour' va encore me demander je ne sais quoi et je ne tiens pas trop à mourir, je suis trop jeune pour ça ! » continua Harry.

« a mon avis ce serais plutôt moi qu'il tuerait ! »

« mais non, il te torturerait juste un petit peu »

« j'aime pas ton humour Ry »

« moi aussi je t'aime »

Puis ils se rapprochèrent près du lit de Ron, et ils remarquèrent qu'il se débattait toujours contre lui même.

« que j'aime le voir comme ça ! » sourit Harry.

« alors tu vas faire quoi ? »

« manipuler son esprit ! c'est le but du sort ! » expliqua le gryffondor.

« et ? »

« il faut attendre qu'il arrête de se débattre. »

les minutes passèrent… 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes…

« je m'ennui ! » grogna Harry.

« chut ! tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

« mais je m'ennui ! il devient inintéressant ! »

« qui nous a emmené ici ? »

« un chat en soubrette ? » proposa Harry

« va pas me dire que tu pensais à McGo là ? heurk tu me répugne chaton ! » se moqua Drago.

« hey, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« tu ne lui dis pas d'arrêter à ton 'amour' »

« c'est pas pareil ! »

« si c'est pareil »

« non »

« si »

« tu arrêtes pas je te montre une photo de Dumby en jupe écossaise avec McGo en bikini sur une serviette de plage. »

« merci pour l'image mental Ry ! » grimaça Drago.

« mais de rien mon cher, mais je m'ennui toujours ! »

« tu nous as emmené ici, alors tu en supporte les conséquences ! »

« mais je m'ennui Drake ! »

« mais tais toi, tu vas finir par réveiller quelqu'un ! »

« bah qui veux-tu réveiller ? les oreillers ? y'a personne ici je te rappel! »

« Weasley ! »

« c'est bien ce que je disais, y'a personne ici ! »

« mouais, mais si tu le réveilles, il va encore faire une crise ! » grogna Drago.

« ça me ferais au moins une distraction ! »

« il arrête de se débattre ! c'est bon signe ? » remarqua le Serpentard.

« oui, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu ! »

« un vrai gamin ! » fit remarquer Drago.

« même pas vrai ! »

« si c'est vrai ! »

« moi je te dis que non ! »

« et moi je dis si ! »

« veux dormir ! » fit une voix.

Et tout les deux se tournèrent vers la voix en question.

« Weasley ? enfin réveillé ? »

« qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? »

« je crois que ton sort à loupé 'Ry » fit remarquer le serpentard.

« mais non ! »

« mais si »

« je te dis que non »

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »

« la ferme ! » et comme par miracle il se tue.

« waa et bah t'as de l'autorité sur lui on dirait ! »

« haha mon sort a réussi ! »

« mouais, un coup de chance ! »

« mais bien sûr ! je suis un géni c'est tout ! »

« ça va la modestie ? »

« impeccable ! »

« au lieu de vous engueuler vous pourriez venir avant qu'on se fasse repérer ! » intervint Théo.

« _stupéfix_ » lança Harry.

« pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » questionna Pancy qui venait d'arriver.

« et bah… pour pas qu'il nous face repérer ! »

« ça tu sais très bien le faire tout seul ! » rigola Drago en voyant l'infirmière débouler dans l'infirmerie.

« les Troll et les veracrasses en dernier ! » hurla Harry avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« j'adore toujours autant ses expressions un peu loufoques ! » fit Théo mort de rire dans les couloirs.

OooOooO

Ron fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie quelques jours après cet incident.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » hurla-t-il dès qu'il le vit.

« moi ? mais pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse ? je n'ai rien fait ! je suis innocent ! » clama le Gryffondor haut et fort en plein milieu de la grande salle en montant sur la table la plus proche – c'est à dire celle des Serdaigles.

« monsieur Potter, ceci n'est pas un endroit pour vos pitreries ! » intervint McGonagall furieuse.

« mais il m'agresse ! c'est pas de ma faute madame ! » fit-il avec un air angélique.

« je ne veux rien entendre ! vous irez en retenue ! et descendez de cette table !»

« ha non pas encore ! » s'exclama Harry d'un air dramatique.

« et bien il fallait y penser avant de faire vos imbécillités ! »

« c'est même pas juste ! tout ça à cause d'une belette furibonde ! » fit-il en allant s'assoire à sa table. Mais en passant près de Ron, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« va voir Granger, et dis lui qu'elle est laide, horrible et que tu sors avec elle juste pour qu'elle te fasse tes devoirs de métamorphoses. »

& _je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi qui en pâtirait ! _&

« hey Granger ! » appela Ron.

« pourquoi tu m'appel comme ça Ron ? »

« parce que tu es laide ! tu es moche et tu l'as toujours été ! non mais franchement qui voudrait sortir avec une sang de bourbe tel que toi ? tu n'es bonne qu'a faire mes devoirs de métamorphoses ! tu n'es même… »

PAF

Il venait de se prendre une gifle mémorable dans la figue par celle qu'il aimait. La jeune fille était dans un état déplorable, elle était entre pleur et colère, puis soudain, elle partie en courant de la grande salle sous les éclats de rire des serpentards et sous le sourire en coin de Harry.

& _une bonne vengeance de faite ! et deux d'un coup ! je croyais pas que ce serait aussi simple que ça ! ha ha Harry Potter le briseur de cœur ! wah en plus ça rime ! je crois que je vais en faire ma vocation ! le briseur de Gryffondor ! merde j'ai failli oublier que moi aussi je suis 'Gryffondor' _&

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Rogue au près de lui.

« Potter dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il.

« et le s'il vous plais ? ou encore : 'auriez vous l'obligeance de me suivre dans mon bureau monsieur Potter ?' ha la la, la politesse de nos jours ! » sourit sarcastiquement le jeune gryffondor.

« Potter, je ne joue pas ! »

« très bien, très bien » fit Harry avant de le suivre jusque dans son bureau.

« qu'avez vous fait à Weasley, Potter ? »

« rien de bien méchant »

« il me semble que Weasley n'aurait jamais dis cela devant qui que ce soit ! alors je répète ma question qu'avait vous fait à Weasley ? »

« un petit sort » fit vaguement Harry.

« ce qui signifie ? »

« ho… un contrôle mental très certainement ! mais je n'en suis pas sûr ! je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière monsieur. Il faudrait demander à un professeur de défense. »

« vous allez annuler ce sortilège maintenant ! »

« voyez vous professeur, j'ai une défense qui fait que tout chantage perd de sa valeur sur moi ! »

« ho bien sûr sauf que désormais le seigneur des ténèbres est au courant ! »

et Harry blêmit, son seul atout venait de le lâcher.

& _et merde ! pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'a moi ! je ne peux pas m'amuser un peu qu'on me retire mon jouet ! _&

« comment se fait-il que vous êtes encore en vie ? »

« et bien je lui ai dis la stricte vérité, et la totale vérité, pas seulement les quelques bribes que vous avez réussi à avoir je ne sais comment ! »

« oui mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ? »

« je dois faire en sorte que vous ne fassiez plus de 'bêtises' jusqu'à ce que vous passiez vos ASPIC ! » avoua Severus.

« très bien ! »

« parfait ! maintenant partez ! je crois que vous vous êtes assez vengé ! »

& _pff non mais ! _&

Il parti à la recherche de Weasley pour lui retirer le sort, il le trouva dans le Hall.

« _finitas convertius_ » fit-il.

& _tu peux dire merci à Rogue, Weasley, il vient de te rendre l'usage de ton cerveau bien qu'inexistant !_ &

« que fais-tu là Potter ? »

« rien de spécial, j'ai terminé ma vengeance ! et comment va ton ex ? » fit Harry sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione était à quelques mètres en compagnie des autres Gryffondors et que les Serpentards étaient déjà là.

« c'était toi ! je savais que c'était toi ! »

« en as-tu la preuve Weasel ? »

« tu vas me le payer ! _doloris_ »

mais son sort ne réussi qu'a lui faire plier les genoux.

« serais-tu impuissant à ton âge Weasley ? ça m'étonne pas que Granger se plonge dans les livres ci ça lui procure un sentiment de jouissance que tu ne peux lui donner ! » ricana Harry.

Ron était rouge de honte et de colère. Comment Harry avait-il pu dire cela devant la totalité de l'école, de ses camarades, des professeurs, et même du directeur.

« tu ne trouves plus tes mots ? c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! tu n'es qu'une belette sans aucun honneur ! ça m'étonne pas que tes frères disent que tu n'es pas de leur famille ! »

Ron, rageur, fonça sur Harry pour le faire tomber et le maintint sous son corps !

« qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire Weasel ? me violer ? » ricana Harry.

« tu vas me le payer ! »

« tu ne sais vraiment rien dire d'autre ? »

« sal pute ! » fit-il en lui donnant un coup de point dans l'estomac.

« monsieur Weasley, ça suffit ! » intervint le directeur.

Et Hagrid le souleva du corps de Harry.

« complètement taré ce mec ! il faut vraiment l'enfermer ! »

« monsieur Potter, on ne vous a pas demandé de commentaires ! » fit Rogue.

« mouais ! si vous le dites ! »

« allez plutôt réviser, je vous rappel que vous avez vos ASPIC dans moins d'un mois ! »

OooOooO

La suite je sais pas quand. En même temps je suis en vacances cette semaine ! mais j'ai quand même réussi à chopé un ordi ! (merci tonton ;D ) et aller sur MSN pour avoir le chapitre corrigé par Sedinette ! encore merci à toi ! tu fais un boulot formidable (surtout avec les fautes que je fais).

Gros bizoux à tous

Shaynna


	19. corps et âme

Coucou tout le monde,

Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce chapitre contiens un **LEMON** donc ceux qui ne supportent pas et bien … sautez ce chapitre ! (Shaya : de mauvais poile chaton ? ) (tien t'es encore en vie toi ?) (shaya : on se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement) (hum… que tu dis !) et oui notre Voldemort national est de retour… Mwahahah ! hum je m'emporte !

Tit coup de gueule : j'en ai marre, je rentre de vacances, et qu'est-ce que je trouve… de la pluie ! (fin du coup de gueule )

Je dédis ce chapitre à ma Yuki d'amour ! mais y'a pas de miel ! c'est pas grave je me rattraperais ! gros bizoux à toi.

OooOooO

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _au milieu de la nuit, Harry, Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pancy se dirigent vers l'infirmerie pour rendre une petite visite à Ron. Et on apprend que le sort de Harry a réussi et qu'il peut contrôler son esprit, il lui ordonne ainsi de critiquer Hermione. Mais c'est sans compter Rogue qui s'en mêle et qui oblige Harry a arrêter le sort._

OooOooO

Bonne lecture

OooOooO

Je rappel :

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla_ & pensées de Harry.

° blabla ° fourchelangue.

_**Chap 18 : corps et âme:**_

_« monsieur Potter, on ne vous a pas demandé de commentaires ! » fit Rogue._

_« mouais ! si vous le dites ! »_

_« allez plutôt réviser, je vous rappel que vous avez vos ASPIC dans moins d'un mois ! » _

OooOooO

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tous les élèves étaient occupés à réviser pour leur ASPIC ou pour les BUSE suivant les épreuves qu'ils devaient passer en fin d'année. En effet, il était courant désormais de voir des groupes de 5ème et de 7ème années cloîtrés dans la bibliothèque à réviser des sortilèges, des potions, métamorphoses,… pendant que les autres années profitaient du soleil, allongés dans le parc, à l'ombre des arbres ou près du lac.

Harry n'était pas comme les autres étudiants de 7ème année, à réviser d'arrache pieds pour connaître toutes les matières sur le bout des doigts, il était dehors et profitait du soleil au près d'un saule. Il pensait au dernier match de Quiddich, qui opposait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, d'ailleurs ceux-ci avaient gagné, ce qui leur avait permis de remporter la coupe.

**Flash Back :**

Harry et Drago étaient côte à côte dans une descente infernale à la poursuite du vif d'or. A deux mètres du sol, un clin d'œil de Harry, Drago attrapa le vif. Les Serpentards avaient gagné.

« c'est un plaisir de jouer contre toi, 'Ry ! » avait soufflé Drago dans le but d'enrager le rouquin.

« Potter, tu l'as fait exprès ! si tu avais attrapé le vif on aurait gagné ! » avait hurlé Ron.

« mon pauvre Weasley, si tu savais arrêter un but on en serait pas là ! en plus même si je l'aurais attrapé nous n'aurions pas gagné la coupe ! tu as laissé passer trop de but pour ça ! le souaffle n'est pas assez gros pour que tu le vois ? »

« ça t'excite tant que ça de m'emmerder ? »

« quel langage ! en tout cas je peux t'assurer que ça m'amuse grandement de te faire chier ! oui, en effet, j'adore ! c'est d'ailleurs l'un de mes passe-temps favori » avait-il sourie en retour.

« tu n'es pas un bon attrapeur ! je me demande pourquoi la vieille ta pris dans l'équipe ! »

« probablement pour rattraper ton niveau, car tu es pitoyable ! même Londubat te battrait sans le moindre effort. En plus, je n'ai pas attrapé le vif parce que sinon ce serait les Serdaigles qui gagneraient et je n'en avais vraiment pas envi ! »

« tu as truqué le match ! vous étiez d'accord tout les deux dès le début ! tu me répugne ! »

« change un peu de disque, j'ai l'impression qu'il est rayé ! »

**Fin Flash Back.**

Oui décidément ce match était fort intéressant. Savoir comment Ron Weasley s'était énervé en plein milieu du terrain et avait écopé d'une retenue. C'était très 'divertissant'.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un le dérangea dans ses pensées. En effet, une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir son parrain qui le regardait en souriant.

« tien, salut Patmol ! qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« je viens voir mon neveu préféré ! »

« dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton seul neveu ? » rigola Harry.

« ha Harry, tu dois fréquenter trop de Serpentards ! » se moqua Sirius.

« pas de ma faute ! ma vie est remplie de Serpentard ! alors ? pourquoi interromps tu ma tranquillité ? »

« pour deux choses. »

« ah… » fit Harry sentant le mauvais coup venir.

« la première : ta mère ! la seconde : ton amant, par laquelle je commence ? »

« la première laisses la de côté, par contre le second je prend ! »

« dans ce cas je commence par la première ! »

« t'es obligé d'avoir un esprit de contradiction ? bien, allons y alors ! qu'est-ce que ma très chère mère a encore fait ? »

« elle te déshérite, te chasses de la maison, sans aucun contacte avec tout le reste de la famille ! et elle te confie à un membre de l'ordre jusqu'à tes 21 ans, pour selon elle te remettre dans le droit chemin ! »

« ho, qu'elle me déshérite je m'en fou, mais par contre sans aucun contacte avec le reste de la famille, ça veut dire sans contacte avec toi ? et qui sera l'heureux élu ? rassure moi ce n'est pas Rogue quand même ? »

« et bien oui, cela signifie qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un bon moment ! mais crois tu que je resterais longtemps sans te voir ? quant à la famille qui va t'_héberger_ se sont les Londubat ! »

« heurk, tu veux dire les parents de Neville ? ceux qui sont auror ? ceux qui mettent des battons dans les roues de MON mage noir ? »

« oui c'est eux ! »

« et si je refuse ? »

« et bien étant donné que la seule raison pour laquel tu es encore dehors est que Dumbledore le permet, donc tu irais directement à Alfish ! »

« tu veux dire la prison pour les jeunes ! celle que quand ils ressortent ils sont limite gaga et aimant de tout ce qui est 'ho combien Dumbissimant' ? »

« tout à fait » chanta joyeusement Sirius.

« je refuse quand même ! »

« j'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça ! » fit fièrement son parrain.

« heurk je crois que c'est la pire décision que Lily est prise pour moi ! »

« je suis d'accord avec toi ! ce qui m'emmène à la seconde nouvelle » fis joyeusement Sirius.

« ha de toute manière je crois pas ce ça pourrais être pire ! »

« il faut croire que tu lui manque et il veut te voir à la prochaine sortie à Prè-au-lard ! »

« et c'est ça ta solution génial ? »

« bien sûr ! » sourie Sirius.

« tu fréquenterais pas un peu trop ta cousine toi ? »

« laquelle ? »

« Bella ! »

« hey, je ne te permet pas de m'insulter ! »

« mais oui, mais non ! » se moqua Harry.

« tu ferais mieux d'y aller sinon tu va encore être en retard ! »

« oui mais là, j'ai une excuse ! » sourie narquoisement le Gryffondor.

OooOooO

« vous devez me montrer votre autorisation pour pouvoir aller à Prè-Au-Lard ! » hurla le concierge.

« on lui montre à chaque sortie, il doit les connaître à force ! » fit Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« vous avez quelque chose à dire monsieur Potter ? »

« oui, je me disais que vous devez les connaître les autorisations à force de les voir ! »

« ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, d'ailleurs j'ai reçu un mot vous concernant, et vous n'êtes plus autorisé à y aller ! » fit Rusard sadiquement.

« je suis majeur monsieur ! » fit remarquer Harry.

« mais vous êtes encore sous le toit de vos parents, donc de votre mère, de ce fait vous dépendez d'elle ».

« très bien, puisque vous le voulez, je vais rester ici. » puis il murmura plus bas à l'intention de Drago : « on se retrouve à la cabane hurlante vers 5 heures »

Harry reparti vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, pris sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte que lui avait donné Sirius, et parti vers une statue d'une dame bossu (la statue de la sorcière borgne).

Sa cape sur le dos, il franchi le passage le plus rapidement qu'il pu, il couru jusqu'à la sorti se trouvant dans la cave de Honeydukes. Dans laquelle il remarqua Ron en pleine discussion avec Hermione.

& _ils se sont remis ensemble ces deux imbéciles ? j'y crois pas ! heurk je vais vomir ! j'ai jamais vu un couple aussi pitoyable de toute ma vie. _&

Il bouscula une bonne partie de la foule vu que le magasin était bondé à cet heure ci. Il sorti, traversant les rues dans lesquelles s'entassaient des 10ènes de personnes, jusqu'à une rue vide menant à une colline sur laquelle trônait une grotte.

« te voilà enfin chaton » fit une voix que Harry reconnu comme celle de son mage.

« pas de ma faute, Rusard voulais … hey comment ça se fait que tu sache que je suis là ? » fit-il en enlevant sa cape.

« voyons mon chaton, tu devrais savoir que je devine tout ! »

« vu comme ça tu me fais pensé à Dumby »

« ne m'insulte pas ! » grogna Tom.

« mais non, je rigolais, tu es beaucoup plus sexy que lui. Et de toute façon je m'imagine pas coucher avec lui ! » tout en prononcent ces mots il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre.

« ne me donne pas ce genre d'image mental sinon je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre ! » grimaça Tom en l'attirant encore plus contre son corps. (Nda : bah oui l'abstinence ne lui réussi pas trop ! XD)

« toi aussi tu m'as manqué » rigola Harry en l'embrassant, d'abord doucement, puis plus violement en suivant le rythme de son compagnon. Mais ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la grotte et le Lord s'assis sur une pierre demandant implicitement à Harry se s'asseoir sur lui, ce que le petit brun fit sans attendre. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Harry assis sur les cuisses du Lord. Les jambes ouverte pour plus de confort, ses bras attachés à son cou. Et il senti l'envi de son amant grandir contre lui. Il commença alors un doux mouvement de frottement entre leurs deux pantalon. Ce qui excita d'avantage le Lord et Harry lui-même.

« j'ai envi de toi » lâcha le seigneur des ténèbres en parcourant le corps de Harry de ses mains, passant vers les endroits les plus sensibles de son chaton qui grogna de contentement. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il défit la ceinture du Gryffondor, fit descendre son pantalon et passa une main talentueuse dans le caleçon de son homologue. Venant taquiner le sexe déjà durci de Harry qui se mis immédiatement à gémir et à bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus. Mais le lord l'en empêcha d'une main et continua cette douce et lente torture. Il retira ensuite sa main. Et reçu un grognement de frustration en échange. D'un geste du poigné, son chaton se retrouva nu devant – sur – lui, il n'attendit pas la réaction de son amant et se baissa pour poser sa bouche sur sa verge gonflée de désir. Il souffla dessus, Harry haleta, puis fit glisser sa langue le long de cet organe tentateur, jouant avec et le taquinant, recevant en échange des grognement, gémissement, miaulement.

« Tom… s'il… te… plais » supplia le Gryffondor.

« que veux tu chaton ? » sourie sadiquement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

« suce moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Tom n'en attendit pas plus pour prendre en bouche le sexe de son amant. Le lord fit de léger va et viens tout en malaxant les bourses pleine de Harry. Les aller et retours se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus insistant. Harry, la tête en arrière, son corps cambré, les mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Tom, fini par se libérer dans cette antre humide et bienfaitrice de son amour qui avala le tout d'un air gourmand, il releva la tête, regarda Harry et se lécha les lèvres d'où perlait encore quelques goutes de son plaire. Puis il prit le petit dans ses bras pour qu'il se repose un peu le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

« j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop épuisé car je n'en ai pas fini de toi ! » prévint le Dark Lord, ses mains munies d'une volonté propres caressaient le corps du plus jeune. Et Harry se redressa d'un coup, les yeux remplis de désir et de plaisir mêlés.

Harry fit passer ses mains frêles sur la cape de Tom, et la retira sensuellement, délicatement, maladroitement, la faisant tombée à terre. Leurs corps se touchèrent, leur envie se frôlèrent… Harry défit un à un les boutons de la robe de sorcier du Lord, qui perdit patience et qui les fit disparaître.

« je… croyais… que… les… serpentards… étaient… patient… » haleta le rouge et or sous les caresses de plus en plus insistantes de Tom.

« tu crois qu'après le temps que j'ai passé à faire abstinence pour toi, je vais encore être patient alors que je t'ai sous la main ? » grogna le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Leur corps se touchaient sans aucune barrière, leur peau se frottaient, collées l'une à l'autre, ne pouvant plus se séparer.

° prend moi, icccci et maintenant Tom ! je te veux en moi ! ° siffla Harry en fourchelangue, ce qui eu le don d'électriser le mage noir.

Après ces paroles, le Lord perdit toute conscience et souleva son chaton pour le placé à la base de son sexe et Harry s'empala sur lui, leur faisant l'effet d'une explosion de plaisir, de jouissance… ils étaient tout les deux enfin réuni. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Harry ne ressenti presque pas de douleur, et il se souleva encore pour se replonger dans ces sensations, tout son corps tremblait tellement le plaisir était immense. Tom lui soulevait les hanches à chaque coup, le faisant s'enfoncé à chaque coup de rein au plus profond de son être. A chaque coup, il touchait la prostate du jeune Gryffondor qui criait son plaisir dans une litanie infinie « oui,… encore… plus fort… Tom » ces mots imprégnés dans sa chaire au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait. Tom prit le sexe de son amour en main pour lui faire ressentir plus de plaisir. Leur âme était en parfaite osmose, leur corps s'enchaînés… et dans cette position, ils se libérèrent. Tom en Harry, et Harry dans la main de Tom. Le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le corps de Tom. Et il réalisa qu'ils étaient tout les deux trempé.

« je t'aime Tom »

« moi aussi chaton, mais que penses-tu de te rhabiller ? »

« encore un peu »

« non ! il commence à se faire tard et si ils ne te voient pas ils vont s'inquiétés ! »

« c'est pas juste ! je suis bien là, moi ! » se plaignit Harry.

« quand tu aura ton diplôme, nous serons toujours ensemble » sourie Tom lubrique.

« serais-ce une proposition ? »

« non, une promesse »

« mais au fait es-tu au courant de ce que ma chère mère compte faire de moi ? » demanda Harry, le souffle encore court.

« oui »

« et ? »

« je vais la tuer bien entendu ! tu ne crois quand même pas que quelqu'un aurais le droit de toucher à mon chaton ? » fit Tom d'un ton qui se voulais désinvolte.

« que ferais-je sans toi ? » rigola Harry.

« je te le demande, en effet ! » répondit Tom en embrassant son Gryffondor.

« ça veux dire au revoir ? » questionna Harry.

« ça veux dire à bientôt ! » contra Tom en tendant des vêtement à son chaton.

« où t'as mis mes vêtement Tom ? »

« je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aime pas ces vêtements, ils ne te mettent pas assez en valeur ! »

« mais si je les met, tu n'en profiteras pas, ce seront les élèves qui profiterons de mon corps parfait ! » argumenta Harry.

« très bien, tien » et il lui tendis son uniforme.

Et ils se séparèrent. L'un repartant au combat, l'autre allant voir ses amis. Tout deux heureux avec un sourire au lèvre.

Lorsque Harry vit Drago et les autres Serpentards à la cabane hurlante, il avait toujours ce sourire un peu niai collé aux lèvres.

« t'as l'air d'un Pouffsoufle » remarqua Drago.

« merci pour la comparaison Drake ! »

« il a pas tord tu sais ! » ajouta Blaise.

« on se sent aimé par ici ! » se plaignit le Gryffondor.

« mais avoue le, tu ferais fuir un Détraqueur ! » se moqua Drago.

« je ressemble à un patronus ? » questionna Harry.

« tout dépend de l'idée que tu fais d'un patronus ! » argumenta Blaise.

« où sont Pancy et Théo ? » demanda Harry.

« pas la peine d'essayer de changer de sujet, t'y arrives jamais ! ils sont parti faire les magasins ! » l'informa Blaise.

Pendant que Blaise et Drago attendaient les deux autres pour rentré au château, Harry, lui, passa par la cabane hurlante pour rentré étant donné que Honeydukes était déjà fermé.

OooOooO

Quelques jours plus tard, les journaux informaient le monde magique du meurtre de Lily Potter, la célèbre guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste ayant perdu son mari, tué lui aussi de la main du seigneur des ténèbres :

_L'épouse de James Potter, Lily Potter, s'étant toujours opposés farouchement à Vous-Savez-Qui, a trouvé la mort hier soir dans son manoir de Godric's Hollow, d'après nos sources, elle aurait été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui en personne…_

L'article continuait un peu plus loin :

_D'après les rumeurs, Lily Potter aurait voulu éloigné son fils unique, le jeune Gryffondor Harry James Potter, de la magie noir et de ses fréquentations en l'envoyant chez des amis pour le 'redresser' jusqu'à ses 21 ans. Nous supposons que le jeune homme aurait demandé à son compagnon – rappelons nous de la gazette qui à fait scandale – de tuer sa propre mère pour être tranquille et faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu…_

Plus loin, il racontait encore des inepties sur le testament de ses parents :

_La guérisseuse n'aurait apparemment pas eu le temps de changer le testament de son mari qui léguait la totalité de ses biens à son fils, ajoutez à cela la mort de Mme Potter, le jeune Harry est désormais la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre…_

« et bien ça promet ! » s'exclama Harry.

« et encore t'as rien vu, regarde la page 10 » intervint Drago mort de rire.

_Les fréquentations douteuses de Harry Potter : ses fréquentations avec des Serpentards auraient changé le Gryffondor pour être plus brutal et déloyale. En effet, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Hector Grosh - auror renommé pour avoir été le coéquipier de James Potter après une dispute avec Sirius Black (pour plus de renseignement p.34) – nous a affirmé que le jeune Potter a envoyé l'un de ses camarade monsieur Ronald Weasley à l'infirmerie en lui lançant un sortilège méconnu. « je n'avais jamais vu ça, il a lancé un sortilège informulé, un rayon s'est dirigé vers monsieur Weasley, cela l'a projeté à un bon mètre et il s'est mis à se convulser et à cracher du sang, j'ai du l'emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie » nous déclare l'auror Grosh. Une jeune fille du nom de Hermione Granger, nous affirme également que monsieur Potter aurait vraisemblablement manipulé son petit ami pour qu'il rompt avec elle…_

Harry arrêta sa lecture à cet endroit.

« c'est du n'importe quoi ! » déclara-t-il.

« bien venu dans le monde du show business ! » sourie Drago.

« à oui j'ai oublié que toi, ils disent que tu es une forme de harpie ! » rigola Blaise qui était arrivé près d'eux.

« au moins on ne pourra pas dire que tu n'es pas aussi célèbre que tes parents ! » se moqua Drago.

« oh oui, bien sûr, ils me font passé pour un gosse de riche complètement taré mais a par ça tout va bien ! il manquerait plus qu'une photo de Tom et moi en train de coucher ensemble et ce serait parfait ! » grogna l'héritier Potter.

« c'est le risque du métier mon pauvre ! alors tu va faire quoi maintenant ? » questionna Théo.

« pour commencer, réussir mes ASPIC et en foutre plein la vue à tout le monde, ensuite, leur montrer qui je suis vraiment ! » affirma Harry avec véhémence.

OooOooO

bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. En tout cas, moi, il me plais ! mdr

donc laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ( je peux recevoir les reviews, ça y est ! mais bon c'est encore un système à la Shay ! ;D)

bisous à tous

Shaynna


	20. fin et épilogue

Coucou,

Aller je me lance, j'écris un autre chapitre, je suis folle, pourquoi me demanderez-vous, et bien, parce qu'il est exactement 2h32 vous répondrais-je. Bien, hum… je crois que ça s'arrange pas avec le temps ! c'est de pire en pire ! mais comment faites vous pour me supporter ? bref, je vais écrire ce chapitre avant de me faire lyncher !

Nous, nous approchons de la fin de ma fic' je le sent ! mon dieu je fais du Trelawney là ? ho my God ! hum il faut me ressaisir ! (et la boule de cristal ??)

OooOooO

Résumer du chapitre précédent : _Lily Potter décide de prendre l'éducation de son fils en main, en effet, une fois les ASPIC de son fils passé, elle veut l'envoyer chez des aurors (les parents de Neville) pour le « redresser ». Lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry à rendez-vous avec son amant, ceux-ci se lient corps et âme (ils ne font plus qu'un). N'étant pas d'accord avec les choix de Lily concernant son chaton, il part la tuer, et les journaux relatent les faits quelques jours plus tard. En mourrant, Lily laisse à son fils unique une fortune colossale… _

OooOooO

Bonne lecture à tous.

OooOooO

_**Chap 19 : remise de diplôme**_

_« c'est le risque du métier mon pauvre ! alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » questionna Théo._

_« pour commencer, réussir mes ASPIC et en foutre plein la vue à tout le monde, ensuite, leur montrer qui je suis vraiment ! » affirma Harry avec véhémence. _

OooOooO

« monsieur Potter, voudriez vous écouter quand je parle ! » tonna le professeur McGonagall.

« pourquoi faire ? je connais déjà tout ! » répliqua le concerné.

« dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire quelles sont les danger de la métamorphose humaine ? »

Les Gryffondors rigolèrent à cette remarque, en effet, le professeur de métamorphose était connu pour être strict, et pour ne pas supporter les bavardages dans sa classe, enfin, Harry ne parlait pas, il dessinait sur un parchemin.

« mais il n'y en a aucun si c'est moi qui la pratique madame » sourit Harry.

« et allez vous répondre cella dans votre copie d'Aspic qui aura lieu dans deux jours ? » le sermonna-t-elle. En effet, Minerva McGonagall avait rassemblé ses élèves pour les dernières précisions avant de passer les épreuves qui détermineront leur avenir.

« bien sûr ! après tout je suis le meilleur » argumenta-t-il sous le regard noir de le miss perfection.

« nous verrons cela monsieur Potter » fit-elle simplement. « et n'oubliez pas qu'il est interdit de tricher ! tout ceux qui seront surpris à tricher de quelque manière que ce soit… » ajouta la prof mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus.

& _toujours la même chose, elle pourrait changer un peu son discours, elle nous a sorti le même lors de nos BUSE ! elle commence à se faire vieille la pauvre, la retraite approche ! _&

Le discours de la directrice adjointe fini, les pauvres petits Gryffondors purent enfin sortir.

« Potter ! je suis la meilleure ! » intervint une voix stridente au milieu du couloir.

« vraiment Granger ? et bien on verra ça lors de la remise de diplôme! »

« je te le prouverais ! je serais la meilleure ! »

« mais bien sûr ! » sur ce, il la laissa en plan.

& _non mais franchement elle se prend pour qui cette miss je crois tout savoir sur tout ? la première chose que je ferais une fois mes résultats d'aspic, ce sera de lui pourrir la vie ! ou de la tuer au choix ? non ce serait pas assez horrible ! il faut impérativement que je lui en fasse bavé rien que pour avoir supporter sa voix stridente pendant 7 ans ! my God ! 7 ans d'horreur avec elle dans ma classe et je suis toujours pas fou ?! ça tien du miracle là ! _&

« Potter ! Hermione est la meilleur ! » intervint à son tour le Weasley de service.

Harry se retourna d'un coup.

« mon sort ne t'as pas suffi ? il faut que tu confrontes à plus fort que toi ? » le questionna-t-il.

« tu n'es pas plus fort ! 'mion te bat à tous les contrôles ! » argumenta-t-il.

« bien sûr ! elle recrache ce que sortent les prof' mais niveau puissance, je suis le plus fort ! c'est indéniable ! »

« le modestie tu connais ? » fit Hermione.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? je connais pas ! maintenant, lâche moi ! j'aimerais pas être intoxiqué par ton odeur ! »

« comment oses tu ? » cria Ron furieux.

« ha mais oui, je sais pourquoi son odeur me fait fuir ! c'est parce qu'elle couche avec toi ! » grimaça Harry ironiquement.

Ron se jeta sur Harry mais celui-ci se décala et il tomba sur le professeur Flitwick qui passait par là, et le frappa à la figure. Remarquant son geste, Ron rougit de mal aise et de fureur envers Harry.

« monsieur Weasley ! allez chez le directeur ! immédiatement ! » couina le petit professeur. Il faisait peur à voir, jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Le professeur habituellement gentil, et de bonne humeur ressemblait plus à un cobelin énervé.

« bonne chance Weasel ! » souffla Harry tout en souriant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se promenait près du bureau de Dumby et il vit Ron sortir, la tête blême, plus rouge que d'habitude. Il regardait ses chaussures et ne fit même pas attention à Harry qui était mort de rire devant la scène à laquelle il assistait.

OooOooO

Les épreuves des ASPIC était légèrement plus corsé que celles passés lors des BUSE, logique puisque le niveau était plus élevé. Les élèves de 7ème année avaient déjà passé les épreuves de métamorphose – simpliste selon Harry - , botanique – avec une plante qui a failli le tuer - , sortilège – qui fut amusant - , histoire de la magie – inutile - , et ils venaient de passer celle de potion.

« hey 'Ry, alors comment c'est passé ton épreuve de potion ? » questionna Drago.

« tu sais très bien que je suis le meilleur ! »

« très modeste en plus ! » ricana Théo.

« moi je crois que je me suis trompé, dans la potion de Schtroumpfite, j'ai mis de la courgette à la place de la salcepareil ! » fit Pancy déconfite. (Nda : franchement désoler j'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi mettre alors j'ai pensé aux Schtroumpf ! XD)

« t'inquiète pas, c'est pas si grave que ça ! » essaya de la consoler Drago.

« et après c'est DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) ! » s'exclama Théo enjoué.

L'épreuve de DCFM arriva bien trop vite pour tout le monde, en effet, elle était réputé pour être la plus difficile, et on entendait Hermione se plaindre à longueur de journée : « j'ai oublié de réviser cette formule », ou encore « quel est la formule pour se débarrasser des êtres de l'ombre ? c'est '_Omunari_' ou '_Omnuari_' ». elle ne cessait de se plaindre pour un rien, tellement bien que Harry du s'en occuper.

**Flash Back :**

Au bout d'un moment, Harry en eu tellement mare qu'il l'enferma dans une salle de classe remplit d'Être de l'Ombre qu'il avait 'emprinté' à son amant, en effet, il avait demandé à Tom de convaincre les Être de s'attaquer à Hermione. Celle-ci resta coincée en leur compagnie pendant une journée jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick qui passait par là entendit ses cris et décide de lui porter main forte. La jeune fille était sorti de la classe en pleure, les cheveux emmêlés, et plus blanche qu'un fantôme.

« 'Ry ? t'es un génie ! » avait commenté Théo les larmes aux yeux.

**Fin Flash Back**.

OooOooO

Les épreuves était passé depuis un mois, et le monde magique était pris d'asseau par Voldemort. Harry ne s'était pas encore dévoilé, il attendait les résultats de ses épreuves avant de se montrer réellement.

Le jour de la cérémonie était prévu pour le 7 juillet qui était aujourd'hui. Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de son amant comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, Tom était en train de lui caresser les cuisses ce qui faisait frémir Harry.

« debout Chaton, tu vas être en retard ! »

« mmmm »

« tu es mal réveillé ? » sourit sournoisement le seigneur des ténèbres.

« mmmm »

Pour réveiller son Chaton, Tom fit de léger va et viens sur le sexe de Harry. Celui-ci (Harry) se mit à gémir instantanément et écarta les cuisses pour sentir plus de plaisir. Ce qui fit sourire d'avantage le Lord noir, qui appuya d'avantage. Harry haleta. Le lord arrêta d'un coup.

« va te laver tu vas être en retard »

« maissss » siffla Harry frustré.

« aller ! »

« humpf » Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche, froide la douche, pour ne pas dire gelée. Mais rien n'y fit, il dut se contenté de faire des travaux pratique pour résoudre son gros problème.

Il sorti 30 minutes plus tard Habillé de cuire noir (les vêtement que Tom préfère).

« je t'accompagne » fit le Lord avec sérieux.

« pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry.

« je ne veux pas que tu te fasse arrêter, ou même attaquer ! »

« tu m'aime tant que ça ? » sourit Harry.

« idiot, aller viens » fit-il en le prenant par la taille.

« je sais transplané tu sais ! » se renfrogna le Gryffondor.

« oui, mais j'aime quand tu es près de moi ! » souffla Tom en l'embrassant dans le cou, lui mordant la peau, la léchant.

« T…To…Tom ! » gémi Harry.

« Oui? »

« Allons y »

Et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

« maître ? que faites-vous ici ? » s'exclama Lucius surpris.

Mais déjà Dumbledor réclamait l'attention de tous avec un : « mesdames, mesdemoiselles, et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenu à Hogwarts »

« j'accompagne Chaton à la cérémonie » répondit le mage noir, faisant fi des propos du directeur.

« et si quelqu'un vous reconnaît ? cet endroit est bourré d'auror »

« et ? tu crois que quelques auror m'empêcherais de venir ? »

« non, bien sûr que non ! excusez moi maître »

« viens maintenant le classement » continua Dumbledor sur une note joyeuse. « nous irons du plus bas au plus haut ! » ajouta-t-il.

« en dernière position nous avons messieurs Vincent Crabbe et Grégorie Goyle avec un total de une ASPIC » fit le directeur souriant. Puis vint le tour de quelques Pouffsoufles, Ron eu un total de 5 ASPIC, Pancy 7 ASPIC (elle a sauté de joie) en égalité avec Blaise. Théo lui eu une ASPIC de plus.

« et maintenant le top 3 » déclara Dumbledor joyeusement, bien sûr il ne restait plus que 3 personnes, maintenant, il fallait savoir dans quel ordre ils allait passer.

« nous passons à la médaille de bronze » fit Dumbledor sous le regard courroucé de la directrice adjointe. « il s'agit de Monsieur Drago Malfoy, qui a un total de 9 ASPIC. Dont 7 Optimal. »

Drago se dirigea vers l'estrade pour récupérer son diplôme sous le regard fière de son père.

« ensuite vint la médaille d'argent décerné à une élève particulièrement brillante. Totalisant 10 ASPIC dont 8 optimal. »

« la médaille d'or est pour monsieur Harry Potter, ayant fait un record depuis des années, il totalise 11 ASPIC dont 9 Optimal ! »

Harry se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'estrade, en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago, et un sourire en coin à Tom.

« mes félicitations Monsieur Potter » fit le directeur en lui tendant son diplôme. « qu'allez vous faire désormais ? » questionna-t-il.

&_ trop tentant, beaucoup trop tentant !_&

« diriger le monde monsieur le directeur ! » sourit-t-il en descendant de l'estrade sous les regards choqués et effrayés de toute l'assemblée. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son amant qui le prit dans ses bras, et tout le monde su qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant Mage Noir qui est existé.

FIN

OooOooO

MWAHHAHHAA moi méchante ! ouiiiiii ! je vous ferais un épilogue pour vous dire ce que deviennent les personnages !

En attendant j'espère que ma fic' vous aura plus !

Et je remercie tout mes lecteurs même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews ! mais principalement : Aurelie Malfoy, the girl from mars, lilyp, zaika, Lolie, yaoi gravi girl, WendyWolf, Dark Ella, Nekochan Miharu, Diantha, Sylfe, adenoide, Lunicorne, SailorSimon, Sati-san, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Maitre padawan, Naru-kun, NEPHERIA, NanaChoco, Blackmoony83, Alienor01, Yuki l'unique (tu es unique à mon cœur !), nicoco49, Vény Rogue, crystal d'avalon, Maco, Lili, moji, naus, Ewilan Potter, Estelle01, fan de fanfic, Emeraude, Faucheuse, Dramyre lovy, DemiZ-Riddle, Cali, Phenix Vela Black, staphyla (pour les commentaires qui m'ont peut être aidé à m'amélioré, je ne sais pas !), Leck, Voldemort's my favorit Riddle, melethryn, Meria-Selene, Flore Jade, 666Naku, Eni, Lilou, Bellasidious, C Elise, neverland, EIEN07, gwen, BBHarry, Jully Reed, qadehr, simplyme, nyo #1.

Vous l'aurez compris j'ai remercié tout ceux qui m'ont laisser au moins une review ! car ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir !

Et aussi un grand merci à ma béta ! Sedinette ! merci a toi !

Donc merci à vous d'avoir lu ma fic' et d'avoir laisser des reviews toute gentilles !

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

Bien je vais vous faire l'épilogue maintenant! Pas le courage de vous faire patienter !

_**Epilogue **_:

Ron et Hermione se sont mariés mais ils apprennent que la famille de Ron est du côté du Lord, malgré les ASPIC de Hermione, elle ne réussi pas a trouver le moindre travaille, du à la vengeance de Harry. Il peut tout se permettre, et vu sa position personne ne lui refuse rien. Weasley et Granger (devenu Weasley) vivent dans la pauvreté la plus totale et sont éloignés du monde sorcier.

Théo et Blaise filent le parfait amour, Blaise est devenu son calice et ils sont tout les deux au service du Lord.

Pancy et Drago se sont mariés, les témoins étaient Harry et la petite sœur de Pancy. Tout deux sont au service du Lord et Drago est dans les favoris de Tom grâce à Harry.

Crabbe et Goyle restent fidèle à eux même (je ne mettrais pas leur vie sexuelle qui est trop heurk pour être déballée devant vos yeux).

Du côté des Gryffondors, Dean Thomas est devenu espion pour Voldemort, quant à Seamus et Neville, ils sont rentrés dans l'ordre du phénix.

Les filles sont restées neutre.

Kevin Whitby (souvenez vous du Serdaigle qui voulait sortir avec Harry) est retrouvé mort après la cérémonie (bizarrement, il a rencontré Tom et il en est mort sur le champs).

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se sont mariés dans le château du Lord. Sirius est devenu professeur de défense, Remus dirige une librairie.

Severus Rogue reste fidèle à lui même et est toujours professeur (pardon) maître de potion à Hogwarts.

Dumbledor a été interné à St Mangouste pour tentative d'assassina et est devenu fou a force d'essayer de corrompre Harry. Il en est mort (Nda : je résisterais à mettre le pauvre ! mdr).

Flitwick est devenu le directeur après la tentative de Dumbledor ! (Nda : vous vous attendiez à ça ? m'étonnerais ! )

Tom et Harry dirigent le monde de la sorcellerie et ont fait découvrir aux moldus leur monde. Ceux-ci l'ont accepté sous peine de mort subite. Toute tentative de résistance est punie de torture.

Tom et Harry vivent ensemble et ne se séparent plus ! (Drago est toujours le meilleur ami de Harry)

OoooOOooOO

J'espère que l'épilogue ne fait pas trop gnangnan et qu'il vous a plus ! en tout cas j'ai pris un certain plaisir à écrire cette fic' et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus à vous aussi !

Maintenant une autre question : voulez-vous que j'écrive une autre fic' ?

Si oui, sur quel couple ? (évitez les Hermione/ Ron par pitié ; et aussi les truc horrible comme Dumby/ McGo ! ou encore les Dobby/Ginny ou je sais quoi d'autre ! restez sensé ! )

Et voulez-vous un Harry 'normal' c'est-à-dire gentil ? (bon je préfère les dark ryry mais ça me dérangerais pas) ou un méchant ?

Merci d'avance.

Gros bizoux à vous tous !

Shaynna


End file.
